Cuatro lirios para la Reina
by LindsayWest
Summary: La Reina Elsa de Arendelle recibe notas anónimas de una enamorada secreta que desea cortejarla, en medio del temor y la irritación que le provoca, llama su atención la forma en que aquella extraña se va acercando a ella. El problema es que a pesar de lo que siente, su mente divaga entre la aventura de su secreto, y confusos sentimientos que tiene por su hermana.
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Después de mucho tiempo y del exitoso estreno de Frozen 2, la mente trabajó en nuevas ideas. Espero que este fanfic pueda llamarles la atención, en tanto les comento, a quienes alguna vez han seguido **Cartas para Anna**, que estoy trabajando en la corrección de este, ya que presentaba demasiado errores de todo tipo. En tanto eso sucede, pongo esto por acá, una historia corta de la cual espero no salgan más de diez capítulos.

Sí, **sí contiene incesto**, me resulta muy atractiva la relación amorosa entre estas dos hermanas. A quien le parezca escandaloso, bueno, cierre la puerta después de salir.

**Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Disney**, y esto es solo la historia de una fan de esta maravillosa cinta.

**Cuatro lirios para la Reina**

**Capítulo 1. **

"_Permítame presentarme, su majestad, Reina Elsa, excusando la necesidad de revelarle mi nombre. He llegado al punto en el que ya no puedo callar este inquietante sentimiento que me acongoja: la amo, desde hace tiempo estoy enamorada de usted. La situación que abruma y constriñe mi alma es que en este reino usted es… la reina, sin más y tanto peor, su posición es un abismal contraste en referencia al mío; usted no está a mi alcance, y casi con total certeza yo a usted no le intereso, y nunca lo haré; aunque supiera ahora mismo quién soy, yo no podría gustarle, menos del modo en el que sueño cada noche. _

_Pero no juzgue usted esta información a mal, se lo ruego, sé que no es la mejor presentación pero, le aseguro, mi reina, que tampoco le desagrado, estoy convencida de eso (y tal vez sea de lo único); esto es más bien una cuestión de seguridad para usted y para mí. Sobre todo para mí._

_Le suplico, mi señora, que me conceda la oportunidad de acercarme un poco a usted, tal vez podría, no lo sé, llegar a arrancar de sus labios una sonrisa, y con suerte, hasta un suspiro. _

_Sé que mi carta ahora mismo le provoca descontento y hasta… incomodidad, puedo ver desde que escribo su enfado, lo sé y lo entiendo. Y sé que aún voy a sonar más atrevida y presuntuosa, pero… es que si no lo hago, yo podría desfallecer sin ninguna esperanza, y usted quizá encontrará más difícil hallar… en otra persona… lo que yo le ofrezco; y si las circunstancias fueran distintas, si nuestra suerte no hubiera sido injusta, segura estoy de que podría conquistarla, ni más ni menos, con un romántico y honrado cortejo. _

_Hoy a la medianoche, si lo concede, cuando ya solo queden guardias en el pasillo horizontal a su cámara, acudiré a su encuentro. No, no se preocupe, por favor, no habrá ningún escándalo por esto, haremos lo siguiente: yo bajaré la manija de su puerta, y si esta se encuentra asegurada, habré entendido que a usted no le interesan las palabras de esta nota, mucho menos conocerme. Pero no significa que su rechazo permeará el primer intento, no, su majestad, le aseguro que voy a luchar, y lo intentaré de nuevo, dos veces más. Pero le prometo, si a la tercera el pestillo sigue asegurado, me tragaré este amor por usted para siempre, palabra de caballero._

_Si por el contrario, al bajar la manija esta se abre, entraré a su habitación, y le mostraré que no es necesario sentirse sola, o que deba estarlo, usted tiene derecho a una compañía, lo merece, y yo no le exigiré mayor compromiso que su aceptación, y lo que usted decida después de eso; nada que usted no quiera, hasta donde su majestad decida._

_Junto a este hermoso lirio blanco le entrego un pañuelo con el cual vendar sus ojos, una petición muy atrevida, estoy consciente, suena peligroso, pero créame, majestad, yo la amo y nunca le haré daño. El motivo por el cual le pido usarlo es porque, nos conviene que por el momento mi identidad permanezca desconocida, de ese modo protejo mi vida y mi lugar en Arendelle, y así usted no tendrá que lidiar con ninguna pena de encontrarse conmigo en algún pasillo. _

_Yo seré su secreto, su majestad, nadie va a saberlo._

_El único inconveniente que recalco, y del cual espero no tenga usted ningún problema, es que soy una mujer, y si me lo permite, no tenga temor ni duda alguna, la gente dice que soy muy bonita._

_Hasta esta noche, la luna que la ama. _

_Un beso"._

La Reina Elsa arrugó la hoja de papel entre su mano, como primera reacción, indecisa sobre sus sentimientos, confusión, enojo, temor o todo junto, ¿quién se habrá tomado el atrevimiento de poner esa carta sobre su mesa de trabajo, y con tales insinuaciones, como si ella necesitara un consuelo? ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente aterradora como para que la gente a su alrededor entendiera que le gusta estar sola?

Observó hacia todos lados, por si acaso el autor, o mejor dicho en la nota, autora, todavía se encontraba merodeando por ahí.

Elsa sabía que antes de las ocho solo Gerda y un par de mozas entraban a su oficina para ordenarla, y después llegaba ella, la soberana, para comenzar el trabajo del día.

"¿Quién se cree esta persona?", continuaba divagando. Hablaría con Gerda más tarde para exigirle una mejor selección del personal que las atendía particularmente a ella y a Anna. Se preguntó si su hermana menor habría recibido una nota similar, pero esto lo averiguaría más tarde, porque para esas idioteces no tenía tiempo ahora.

Pero quien quiera que fuese el atrevido, efectivamente, sus días estaban contados en Arendelle.

Espero resultara una lectura agradable. Volveré con un capítulo nuevo dentro de un par de días.

El Quinto Espíritu les bendiga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ver a Elsa con el cabello suelto confirma que soy una demente enamorada de un personaje animado, pero, ¿quién me culpa? ¿Quién nos culpa? ¿A quién no le gusta Elsa?**

**Capítulo 2.**

**xxx**

Después de un agotador día de trabajo y una exquisita comida con su hermana, quien se encontraba con el ánimo de siempre, cándida, vivaz, parlanchina, actitudes que nada revelaban de circunstancia alguna que rompiera el encanto que esa muchacha tenía por la vida.

Así que esto era solo para ella, iba en serio.

―¿Te pasa algo? ―preguntó la joven pecosa, que no había parado de hablar desde que se sentó a la mesa junto a Kristoff y Olaf, el muñeco de nieve.

Elsa apartó la mano de su mentón, donde permaneció por buen rato observando a Anna, y a los empleados que entraban y salían.

―No has probado bocado.

―Estoy bien, solo… un poco cansada.

―Deberías tomarte la tarde para descansar, trabajaste mucho, te vi salir con un montón de gente de la oficina.

―Por eso no puedo hacerlo, hay muchos documentos qué revisar aún. Creo… creo que continuaré con eso, si me disculpan.

La chiquilla la observó levantarse, lamiendo el dulce de leche de su cuchara.

―¿Quieres que te lleve algo de comer?

―No, gracias, estaré bien, prefiero terminar mis pendientes. Con permiso.

La reina optó por mantenerse entretenida en el trabajo, los consejeros del reino discutían sobre rutas de transporte alternas que conectaran al próspero reino de Arendelle con las naciones aledañas, quiénes importaban y exportaban materias primas con su pueblo.

Sin embargo, la carta de esa mañana le daba vueltas en la cabeza con la misma frecuencia en que Gerda iba a despertarla cada mañana para que tomara sus clases. Era molesto. Pero aceptaba que también se encontraba muy curiosa sobre la misma.

¿Realmente sería una mujer? ¿De verdad vivía en el palacio? ¿Alguien la timaba? ¿Se trataría de un enemigo infiltrado que en realidad tenía el propósito de asesinarla? ¿Anna estaría segura con ese individuo al acecho?

A las seis de la tarde ya Elsa encontró el día suficiente, hizo el libro contable a un lado y se quitó las lentillas, la luz del día terminaba por marcharse y su cuerpo le exigía reposo. Se puso de pie pero antes de dar el primer paso, abrió el cajón donde guardaba sus documentos meramente personales, la carta arrugada de más temprano seguía ahí, junto al pañuelo y el lirio blanco. Desdobló la nota y observó la perfecta caligrafía escrita con tinta roja.

A Arendelle le interesaba un pueblo educado, por eso, a diferencia de otros reinos, Elsa se ocupó de incentivar programas académicos, así que el aprendizaje ya no era solamente propio de la realeza, el clero o de los hombres, la mayoría de las mujeres en el pueblo y, sobre todo, en el palacio, sabían leer y escribir perfectamente, cualquiera pudo haber escrito aquella carta con tan excelente ortografía. Resultaba difícil comenzar por algún sitio en específico, las mozas asignadas para ordenar su oficina junto a Gerda, ese día estuvieron ausentes, fue lo que la jefa del servicio le dijo y lo que Kai confirmó.

¿Entonces?

Tomó el papel, el lirio y el pañuelo y finalmente se retiró a sus aposentos.

**xxx**

La ducha con agua caliente la relajó más de lo que imaginaba, cada noche tomaba una, después de los días pesados, larga, vaporosa, balsámica. Añoraba su cama, los ojos comenzaban a pesarle.

De repente recordó la carta y sus palabras escritas, _"hoy a la medianoche…"._

Debían ser puntualmente las nueve, el castillo poco a poco se quedaba en silencio, solo faltaba que Anna pasara a su habitación para terminar de contarle sobre su día, y vaya que la charla era prominente, la joven pecosa siempre tenía muchas cosas que contar. Normalmente Elsa dirigía la conversación hacia sus clases, la educación de Anna le concernía y se preocupaba porque ella recibiera la mejor, Anna tenía potencial para las artes y la reina deseaba que sus talentos fluyeran, sobre todo, porque le encantaba su loca poesía y sus pinturas.

"Dios", pensó Elsa, ¿y si a esta persona se le ocurría venir de verdad y Anna está aquí? Se alarmó. No quería pensar en que Anna se diera cuenta de aquello, la verdad es que Elsa prefería mantener "ese tipo" de asuntos personales lejos del dominio de la pelirroja.

Se apresuró a salir de la ducha. A veces Anna se quedaba a dormir en la habitación de Elsa y, aunque la rubia no pensaba dejar el pestillo destrabado, era todavía peligroso suponer que nadie intentaría hacerles daño, y jamás permitiría que su hermana se expusiera a tal peligro.

La rubia encontró a la muchacha cepillándose el cabello.

―Vine a desearte las buenas noches y… te veo mañana ―le habló, nerviosa.

―¿Vas a dormir ya?

―Por eso vine, realmente estoy cansada y necesito dormir temprano, mañana me espera otro día agresivo.

La princesa pareció hacerle un puchero, pero luego le sonrió y se levantó para besarla en la mejilla, susurrando con una voz delicada.

―Que tengas una linda noche, Elsa.

Elsa regresó a sus aposentos, eran cerca de las diez y se sintió enfadada por tener qué esperar por algo que ella no pidió. Permaneció un rato quieta sobre la cama, con el lirio blanco y el pañuelo del mismo color en el cajón abierto de su mesita de noche, junto a la carta, abierta y arrugada como si intentara recordarle su cita, y como si Elsa fuera a obedecerla. No obstante se sintió tentada, y con todo y sus deseos, de ninguna manera cedería ante tal chantaje, si esa persona quería entrar a su intimidad, debía revelar su identidad primero.

La soberana de Arendelle tomó un libro y se recostó, dispuesta a quitarse el estrés con una buena lectura, pero su curiosidad y el miedo le pesaban más.

Cerca de la medianoche, con el sueño perdido, se levantó y anduvo, preocupada, por la habitación, con los pies descalzos y solo el camisón de dormir encima. ¿De verdad esa mujer pensaba ir? Ya era bastante tarde, la oscuridad y el silencio reinaban en el castillo, la servidumbre hacía rato que se habría retirado a dormir y, en efecto, solo quedarían en vigilia los guardias del pasillo horizontal, mismos que custodiaban las cámaras de la reina y de la princesa a una distancia considerable, para permitirles intimidad.

La angustia se reflejaba en el rostro de la reina, junto al labio que se mordía, esperando, y las manos que se frotaba produciendo vaho helado. Afuera de su ventana la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, era una hermosa noche, sin duda.

"_La luna que te ama",_ recordó.

"_Tonterías",_ pensaba.

Volvió la vista hacia el reloj de madera que le dictaba la hora apacible, como si el tiempo fuera lo de menos, faltaban escasos cinco minutos para la medianoche. Nerviosa, suspiró y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Puso una mano sobre la manija, dudando si quitar el seguro, o dejarlo trabado.

La curiosidad estaba a punto de pasar por su orgullo, pero, ¿qué le diría a esa mujer cuando la viera? ¿Estaba preparada para eso? ¿Y si fuera alguna bien conocida? ¿Alguien que apreciara? ¿Tendría la autoridad para encararla y, posiblemente, echarla del castillo, y a esa hora? ¿La dejaría esperar a la mañana? ¿Sería de verdad bonita, como dijo? ¿Sería joven? ¿Sería de verdad una mujer?

Tres minutos pasaron y la reina continuaba dudosa. Quiso alejarse de la puerta y volver a la cama, pero, ¿qué si traía herramientas para abrir? ¿Qué si no cumplía su promesa de marcharse? ¿Esa mujer estaría esperando a Elsa despierta? ¿Esperaba que tuviera los ojos cubiertos con el pañuelo blanco? ¿De verdad le depositaría esa confianza?

Menos de un minuto para la medianoche, la reina escuchó ruido en el pasillo y se acercó a la madera, con la mano todavía sujetando la manija, el pestillo asegurado.

Definitivamente alguien se acercaba, en silencio.

Suspiró, nerviosa y asustada, parecía que escuchaba su propio corazón latir. Alguien estaba de pie al otro lado de la puerta, lo sentía.

De pronto la manija vibró, el sujeto intentaba bajarla. Angustiada, la reina se echó para atrás, observando el picaporte.

No insistieron mucho, tres intentos y se quedó quieta. La soberana de Arendelle se acercó nuevamente para captar cualquier indicio de ruido, algo que revelara que seguían ahí, poco a poco, como si temiera que alguien de repente la empujara con un puntapié.

Pero nada. Ya nadie estaba detrás, ni escuchaba los pasos.

Se había ido.

Esa noche la pasó en vela.

Apreciados lectores, una disculpa por los errores técnicos que llegaran a encontrar, hacía mucho que no publicaba nada en FanFiction, y perdí la costumbre y por tanto, las habilidades, espero mejorarlo con la práctica de vuelta.

Por leer, muchas gracias, ¡larga vida a la Reina Anna!


	3. Chapter 3

**En respuesta a la pregunta realizada por Dichiro: ¿estamos todos de acuerdo en que **_**Show Yourself**_** fue la canción icónica de Frozen II? El **_**soundrack**_** es hermoso y llevo escuchándolo una y otra vez, adoro todas las canciones, pero **_**Show Yourself**_** definitivamente me conmueve en lo profundo, las entrañas.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo 3.**

**xxx**

El desvelo al otro día la estaba matando, no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a pasar noches despierta, le sucedía a menudo; pero esta vez, además del insomnio innecesariamente provocado, la reina estaba irritada. ¿Cómo es que permitió dar pie a tal insolencia?

Lanzó a la basura la nota que encontró debajo de su puerta esa mañana, _"Todavía no soy un soldado caído, su majestad, todavía mantengo la esperanza de abrazar su corazón"._

Gerda entró a la oficina acompañada de dos jóvenes mozos, se sorprendió de encontrar a la reina en el estudio tan temprano.

―No sabía que estaría usted aquí, majestad.

―No, está bien, pueden comenzar, yo iba a…

―Su majestad ―Gerda aprovechó el titubeo de la joven para dirigirse respetuosamente a ella ―, ayer usted me preguntó por el personal que entra a su oficina. Ellos son Ryder y Honeymaren, él se encarga de los establos y ella de los vestidos de su majestad y su alteza. Por unos días suplirán a las mozas que usualmente ayudan a ordenar este salón.

La rubia soberana, que escuchaba a medias, se encorvó para prestar atención justo cuando Gerda mencionó a las mozas ausentes.

―¿Por unos días? ¿Por qué suplen a las otras dos?

―Fiebre, su majestad, se encuentran enfermas, Kai les ordenó reposo para que no la contagien a usted o a la princesa. Y estos dos muchachos son hermanos, y son buenos.

Elsa observó a la chica, quien la miraba atentamente, por un momento le pareció a Elsa que la joven bien podría formar parte de su guardia real, si seguía con ese porte militarizado.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?

Normalmente la reina se despreocupaba de esas cuestiones, ella confiaba todo a Kai y Gerda respecto a su personal, pero ahora tenía otros intereses de por medio, y necesitaba comenzar por algún lado.

―Seis años, mi señora, llegaron de Northuldra hace seis años, y son muy eficientes. Ryder sabe todo sobre caballos y renos, es amigo de Kristoff. Y Honeymaren es muy buena para confeccionar telas. Excelentes muchachos, si me permite.

Honeymaren era bonita, tenía facciones recias, como cualquiera de sus congéneres northuldras, pero linda y delicada.

La reina la observó más de la cuenta, hasta que Gerda tuvo que interrumpirla.

―¿Está usted de acuerdo, su majestad?

Elsa volvió la vista a Gerda y se puso de pie, recogiendo algunos documentos para llevarlos consigo, sacó la nota del cesto de basura y la guardó en el bolsillo de su saco.

―¿Qué edad tienes, Honeymaren?

La muchacha tartamudeó, el directo cuestionamiento de la reina le resultó inesperado, ella era simplemente una moza.

―Ve-veintitrés, mi señora.

―Mm ―dijo Elsa, asintiendo ―. No tengo ningún inconveniente. Por favor, Gerda, cualquier nota o… carta que veas, entrégamela de inmediato y en persona. Estaré en mi recámara trabajando, envíame té.

Volvió a fijar la mirada en Honeymaren, antes de asentirle a ambos muchachos cortésmente con la cabeza y retirarse.

**xxx**

Aunque avanzó con las lecturas de los contratos, la reina se sentía a mitad de otro día improductivo. Honeymaren le llevó dos tazas de té en tanto trabajaba, para la tercera, pidió en su lugar café.

La mucama que atendió el pedido de Elsa recogió la vajilla y salió de la recámara. La reina aprovechó el momento para ponerse de pie y estirar los músculos entumecidos. Se asomó por una de las ventanas y vio a Anna a los lejos, a la orilla del fiordo, con Kristoff, Olaf y Sven, Anna parecía leerlos algo que los mantenía entretenidos. La reina sonrió.

Una hora más tarde, mientras redactaba anotaciones en las copias de los contratos, Anna la visitó en sus aposentos.

―¿La reina pidió café?

Elsa le sonrió a su hermana, siempre le sonreía a Anna, era una acción inherente en su persona.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó la joven rubia.

―Creo que bien, a pesar de que no te he visto en todo el día. Estás trabajando demasiado, Elsa, tú no acostumbras a beber café.

―Lo sé, pero ahora lo necesito.

―Lo que tú necesitas es dormir.

―¿Cómo sabes que no he dormido?

―Por tus… ¿ojeras? Por favor, cualquiera lo nota. Hoy te vas a la cama temprano.

La idea de Anna siendo acosada la obligó a cuestionar a la pelirroja, con sumo cuidado, para no levantarle sospechas. La muchacha pecosa solía ser como un toro difícil de esquivar cuando necesitaba enterarse de algo que le llamara la atención.

―¿Anna… tú conoces a todas las mozas que trabajan en el castillo…? Las… jóvenes, particularmente…

Anna la observó, curiosa.

―¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

―¿Hay alguna que te parezca bonita?

―¿Elsa? ―recriminó la menor, con un tono de voz peligroso.

―Ah… no me lo tomes a mal, es solo que hoy conocí a un par de hermanos que no recuerdo haber visto antes y, parece que han estado en el castillo ya hace un tiempo.

―Ooh… te refieres a que no eras consciente de la gente a tu alrededor. ¿Y así me dices que no necesitas dormir? Já. Pues sí, Elsa, conozco a la mayoría de la servidumbre, y claro que hay mozas muy bellas, Hilde, por ejemplo, una belleza alemana de ciento ochenta y seis centímetros, y Helena, arendeliana que canta como los ángeles y tiene esa larga cabellera negra ―la joven pecosa se sacudió coquetamente el cabello cuando mencionó a Helena ―; o Hanna, atractiva pelirroja como tu hermana menor. Y luego está esta chica northuldra, Honeymaren, creo que se llama. Tiene un hermano y según sé, dos o tres están detrás de sus encantos, de los de Honeymaren, quiero decir, no de su hermano.

―Oh… Ryder…

―Ese. Tal vez deberías darte tiempo para conocer mejor a tu gente, Elsa, nunca sabes cuándo uno de ellos podría poner yerbas venenosas en tu té, o cuál necesita un aumento.

―¿Crees que no les pago bien? ¿Y que alguien intentaría envenenarme?

―Bueno, yo no he escuchado queja de nadie, pero sí creo que, quienes te sirven también son tu pueblo, y deberías conocer algunos nombres además del de Gerda y el de Kai.

―Lo sé, y el de ese chico de los renos y repartidor de hielo… ¿cómo dices que se llama?

―Elsa ―le protestó la chica―, no me pareces graciosa. Ahora como castigo me llevaré tu café.

―No, por favor, de verdad lo necesito.

―Te lo dejo, pero con una condición ―la muchacha usó el dedo índice para exigirle a Elsa una acción que consideraba importante, era uno de esos ademanes que Anna había heredado de Iduna, la fallecida madre de las muchachas. Un gesto adorablemente tierno y familiar, la rubia se obligó a ocultar una sonrisa bondadosa al notarla. En definitiva Anna parecía ignorar cualquier asunto sobre admiradoras y pañuelos.

―¿Cuál es su condición, su alteza? Pídala, y hasta la mitad de mi reino le será concedida.

La pelirroja se sonrojó hasta las orejas; a pesar del humor usado en el tono de la joven soberana, la princesa apreciaba la forma en que su hermana mayor se dirigía particularmente a ella, mimándola, un beneficio al que la menor solía recurrir a menudo, y Anna era una de esas chiquillas consentidas de la realeza.

―Solo quiero que puedas descansar, por favor, prométemelo.

Los labios de Elsa se curvaron, preocupados, recordando que la carta de aquella misteriosa mujer decía claramente que intentaría tres veces llegar hasta ella, y Elsa estaba segura que esa segunda noche tampoco podría dormir, a la expectativa.

―Te diré algo, voy a continuar en esto porque es importante y lo necesito, y después tomaré mi ducha relajante, e iré a la cama, leeré un rato y después dormiré, ¿de acuerdo?

Sabía que no podría dormir, pero no le estaba mintiendo a Anna sobre sus actividades, exactamente las mismas que el día anterior.

―Bien ―aceptó la pelirroja ―, entonces me despido de ti desde ahora, y te veo mañana en el desayuno, temprano, a las ocho.

―Tú no madrugas.

―Gerda va a hacer pastelillos de chocolate, estaré ahí desde las seis.

La rubia rio jovialmente, y comenzó su tortura de nuevo a la espera.

Elsa quería terminar con aquello, resultaba inconcebible que hubiera quién en el reino la mantuviera bajo insomnio. No podía continuar, pero, ¿qué podía hacer por otro lado? O lo enfrentaba, o dejaba que acabara al otro día, esperando que esa mujer cumpliera con su promesa de no volver después del tercer intento.

Cerró el portafolio de trabajo y, exhausta, se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla y suspiró, seguía cansada pero sin sueño. Llamó por una mucama para que le preparara el baño en tanto ordenaba su escritorio.

A las once de la noche por fin consiguió recostarse, sintiendo pesados los ojos, le resultaba una tortura esperar una hora más, pero entendía que todo ocurriera a la medianoche, sobre todo cuando "discreción", era una palabra poco conocida entre la servidumbre del castillo.

Observó y releyó las notas encontradas, la caligrafía era diferente, y la tinta también, así como el papel. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué pretendía esta mujer? ¿Acaso actuaba en complicidad con otra persona? Cuánto deseaba Elsa confrontarla, pero la superaba el temor de abrirle su puerta a alguien más, había toda una triste e íntima historia detrás de esta simpleza. Abrirle la puerta a alguien que no fuera Anna, era para Elsa una forma de mostrarse desnuda.

Los minutos se le fueron pensando en aquello. Faltaban veinte. Se levantó y se sentó frente a su mesa, tomando pluma y papel, pero se detuvo dudosa sobre qué escribir, ¿qué podría decirle? ¿Y sería eso lo correcto? ¿O debería ser valiente por una vez en su vida?

Garabateó algunas frases sin sentido, la mayoría de sus notas eran de enojo y sabía que no era la manera de hacer llegar un mensaje. Suspiró, y en medio del silencio fue consciente del sonido del reloj.

Se levantó de un respingo y miró hacia la puerta, la manija se movía, pero ella había puesto el seguro una vez que la última mucama se fue. Con pasos sigilosos se dirigió a la entrada y tomó aire, sabía que la persona detrás de la puerta ya se estaba marchando pero todavía le faltaba valor para asomarse y llamarla, con la autoridad que había practicado… ¿Pero cómo la llamaría, después de todo?

Cuando finalmente consiguió abrir, el pasillo estaba en silencio, dos candelabros colgantes titilaban en la pared de en frente. No había ruido, ni pasos, ni la presencia de nadie, solo ella, descalza y con el camisón al descubierto.

Debajo de su puerta encontró una nota más, escrita con tinta verde y con distinta caligrafía a las anteriores.

"_Sé que me ha buscado, su majestad, entre las mozas del castillo, sé que ha estado investigando. La verdad, es que usted sí conoce mi nombre, me ha visto muchas veces, pero es posible que todavía no se percate de mí. También sé que está asustada y la entiendo, lo estaría también en su lugar. Reitero mi postura, no puedo hacerle daño, ¿cómo lo haría de todos modos si lo intentara? Usted es una mujer muy poderosa e infunde mucho respeto. Siento mantenerla en vela estas dos noches, no hay otra manera en que pueda acercarme a usted del modo en que deseo, en otras circunstancias, claro que está. Siempre hay gente cuidándola, los guardias, los sirvientes, los soldados, su hermana… Es la única forma que vislumbro posible y segura para las dos, aunque suene verdaderamente aterradora. _

_No tenga miedo, majestad, si me permite entrar mañana, le prometo que será solo un instante, un breve momento y después me iré, no pretendo abrumarla más de lo que usted esté dispuesta a tolerar. Sigo en pie, sigo en lucha, puedo continuar por usted, porque vale la pena, porque muero con este amor dentro de mí. _

_La luna que la ama"._

Involuntariamente la reina se asomó por la ventana y, a pesar de los nubarrones, la luna seguía brillante y hermosa.

Elsa suspiró, sosteniendo la carta y el lirio rosa encontrado junto a ella.

Quizá para mañana ya no tendría fuerzas para resistirse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Comunidad lectora: por mis problemas técnicos recientemente resueltos, fue que finalmente pude agregar al personaje de Honeymaren en la descripción del fanfic. Mis disculpas por no haber avisado antes que también forma parte de esto, y sé que muchos la odian pero, hey, démosle una oportunidad, aunque sea pequeñita.**

**Regreso el próximo lunes con otro capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, me fascina leer que les está gustando.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me disculpo por no actualizar el lunes, como prometí, sucede que fue puente en México y dejé mi capítulo en la computadora de mi trabajo, y regresé a trabajar el martes.**

**Into the unknown es una canción bellísima también, por supuesto.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo.**

**Frozen y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Disney.**

**Capítulo 4.**

**xxx**

Un lirio amarillo adornaba su escritorio ese día, la oficina estaba limpísima, las cortinas corridas y el viento cálido de primavera se colaba hasta su asiento.

"_No te engañe la vista, ni el corazón se exceda al robarte la memoria de la sangre._

_Frente a ti yace el mar, sólido y rotundo, como antaño fuera sobre el fuego de la tierra._

_Pero este mar llora en la ladera del tiempo, y su frialdad cede ante nuestras voces,_

_Y nuestras huellas de asfalto y carretera. Más no te engañen tus ojos rociados por sales de plata._

_Esta quietud soberbia imita el bandoneón de las olas y a ellas acuden aves fugitivas de la noche eterna._

_El mar fue hielo. Hielo azul. Azul misterio"._

_Me encanta este poema, su majestad, me recuerda tanto a usted, a su mirada, a sus ojos, al frío tacto de sus manos. Sin embargo yo sé que por dentro hay un volcán que irradia calor, yo lo siento, y sé, que si usted me lo permite, soy capaz de derretir ese hielo, y llegar a tocar su flama, a la que no le tengo miedo, porque aunque sé que me consumiría, también me mantiene despierta, viva y soñando. Y aún puedo avivarla._

_La luna que la ama"._

―¿Qué tienes ahí?

A Elsa casi le da un infarto cuando escuchó la voz de Anna, saltó un paso desde su lugar y se volvió de frente a ella.

―¡Anna! Me-me asustaste.

―Lo siento ―dijo la niña ―. ¿Qué tienes ahí, Elsa?

Elsa apartó la hoja de la vista de Anna, que alargaba la mirada hacia el trozo de pergamino, demasiado interesada y casi a punto de haberla descubierto.

―Nada, es… solo un papel, una nota de Anders, necesita correcciones a un documento, es todo. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

―Oh, discúlpeme que la interrumpa, majestad, es la hora del desayuno ―replicó la chica, con un tono fingido que después volvió a la normalidad, sin que dejara de sonar molesto ―. ¿Acaso será otro día en el que me pierda de tu presencia?

―Estoy trabajando ―respondió la mayor ―, tomaré el desayuno en la oficina.

―Antes trabajabas y tenías tiempo para mí.

La muchacha pelirroja se aproximó tanto a Elsa, que cercó su paso, una acción nada habitual y que provocó a la joven de ojos azules alzar las cejas.

―¿Qué es esto? ―respondió la rubia, interesada y divertida, Anna solía tener sus momentos de caprichos, pero pocas veces expresados por la atención de Elsa, ya que Anna se había convertido en su prioridad. A la rubia le gustó ―. ¿Un reclamo? ¿Y un puchero?

―¿Fuego familiar hoy en la noche? ¿Por favor?

Elsa se conturbó por el tono chillón usado en la exigencia de su hermana, como si fuera un cachorrito al que acabaran de reñir, quería mimarla, y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero al instante volvió a su mente aquél poema, aquella flor y aquella carta.

―No puedo.

―¿Que no puedes? ¿Por qué?

―Tengo, tengo trabajo, Anna; Anders me apresura con la revisión de los contratos, tenemos que cerrar un par de negocios esta semana o nuestras finanzas se verán golpeadas.

―Creí que habías terminado con eso.

―Avanzo lento, discúlpame.

Dijo ella, y era verdad, también sobre los contratos, no le mentía a Anna, no le gustaba mentirle a Anna.

―¿Y vas a desvelarte de nuevo esta noche?

―No tan tarde, solo un par de horas e iré a la cama.

―¿Por qué será que no te creo? ―los ojos de Anna se volvieron un par de rendijas.

―Créeme, y te prometo que será la última noche…

―De esta semana ―masculló ella ―. Está bien, no puedo obligarte a pasar el tiempo conmigo, y no puedo obstaculizar tu trabajo, ya bastante haces con…

―¿Qué? No, tú no me obligas a estar contigo, yo quiero estar contigo, Anna; me gusta estar contigo.

Y era cierto, incluso en ese instante Elsa realmente necesitaba a Anna. Pero también tenía asuntos qué aclarar, sobre todo ahora que tenía a alguien al acecho. Y tampoco podía arriesgar a su hermana por un berrinche, Elsa ya se lo daba todo. Por mucho que le doliera la chiquilla podía esperar.

―¿Qué te parece si mañana subimos a la montaña? Podríamos visitar a… ya sabes… los pequeños...

Tras varios segundos en espera, una sonrisa fue formándose en los labios de la pelirroja hasta llegar de un extremo a otro de su cara. "Bingo", pensó Elsa, la pelirroja adoraba a los _snowgies_, la rubia sabía cómo dar en el clavo, y cómo hacer que su hermana olvidara el papel que Elsa guardó discretamente en su bolsillo, al que de vez en vez la pelirroja echaba un ojo.

―A las nueve, después del desayuno, es una cita ininterrumpible.

―Es una cita ―respondió la reina, aliviada y contenta ―. Y esa palabra no está aceptada en nuestro diccionario.

―Da igual.

**xxx**

Otra noche a la espera. Las once treinta y ya se sentía nerviosa, las notas y el pañuelo a su lado en la cama, junto a los lirios. Elsa los miró.

¿Qué esperaba de todo aquello? No tenía una respuesta precisa más allá de pensar que era momento de enfrentarlo, por sus dudas y por Anna, la pelirroja no merecía su rechazo, menos por alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Todo lo que Elsa hacía era por el bien de su hermana y sin embargo, no podía sentarse a disfrutarla, no como antes.

Era hora.

Nerviosa como en las noches anteriores, acarició el pañuelo, era suave y con un ligero aroma a hierbabuena. Lo tomó y, suspirando profundamente, vendó con él sus azules ojos, decidida a afrontar las consecuencias de su buena o mala decisión. Ella era, después de todo, un ser al que también le atraían los juegos, y ya había permanecido mucho tiempo reprimida.

Escuchó las campanadas del reloj a la medianoche seguidas por un ligero ruido en el pasillo. El vendaje le brindaba una mejorada facultad auditiva.

Un chasquido fue suficiente para deducir que finalmente la puerta fue abierta. Y que alguien la atravesó.

Al momento su respiración se contuvo, si Elsa pudiera sentir el frío, habría asegurado que de su boca exhalaba vaho caliente. Las paredes de su habitación se cubrieron de una delgada capa de escarcha. Los pasos de su anónimo de detuvieron al primer crujido, después avanzaron tres veces.

Luego, silencio.

Elsa esperaba con las manos asidas sobre las piernas, aferradas, listas para contrarrestar cualquier ataque.

A pesar del silencio sabía que alguien se acercaba a ella, sentía un calor que resquebrajaba la escarcha en las paredes, poco a poco, a la par que un dulce aroma invadía sus fosas nasales, suave e irreconocible.

El pecho de la reina se alzaba en profundos suspiros, abriendo ligeramente los labios para ayudar a su nariz a tomar aire. Sus dedos se aferraban a la tela de su bata para dormir, a medio cerrar, se sentía expuesta y tentada a quitarse el vendaje. Pero había algo en aquello, una sensación de adrenalina que le ordenaba permanecer quieta, a permitirse ser, al menos por esta vez, una pasiva receptora, ahora por ella misma le apremiaba saber cuáles eran las intenciones detrás de ese teatro.

Alguien la miraba, quizá evaluando la manera más precisa de atacar, de fulminarla para siempre.

Al abrir nuevamente su boca para respirar, sus labios fueron atrapados por otros cálidos que se cerraron en los de ella con ternura, como si temieran lastimarlos.

Un pequeño sobresalto hizo que la rubia se soltara de ese beso demandante, sorpresivo. Inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia el pañuelo pero una delicada mano la detuvo, impidiendo que se lo arrancara, como si hubiera dicho con firmeza "no, su majestad, quédese quieta", cual actitud de aristocracia.

En respuesta a su intención, suaves y calurosos labios la besaron de nuevo, moviéndose con deseo, con candidez, como si la boca de la reina fuera el último manjar que un preso condenado a la horca disfrutaba en completa calma, para capturar en ese beso lo que le quedaba de vida.

La soberana de Arendelle sintió que su alma se derretía como se derretía el hielo ante el calor, como las paredes que crujían, derrotadas ante el inesperado ataque de una fuerza desconocida. La razón se le fue nublando y ya no se preguntaba más "por qués", o "cómos", o "quién", sino "cuánto".

El intruso estaba de pie delante de ella, inclinándose con propiedad hacia su conturbado rostro, ciego aún, sostenido entre ásperas manos, la joven soberana podía sentir alguna parte de un cuerpo delgado entre sus piernas, ante aquello no podía responder.

Una mano de la reina fue a parar sobre el brazo de su anónimo, mientras la otra sujetaba ligeramente su cuerpo sobre el fino colchón.

La intensidad de aquél beso menguó, poco a poco, desconectando los sentidos de una rubia platinada mientras su labio inferior era mordido, tierna y fugazmente, para luego ser consolado por una lengua que se arrastró sobre la delgada piel después de otro corto beso, ofrecido como bálsamo, como hierba curativa con sorprendente efecto.

Cuando la intrusa se apartó, Elsa lo sintió suspirar contra su boca, como si esta le hubiera arrancado el aliento.

Mejor orquesta que dos corazones latiendo en lo alto de una torre no podía sonar en toda Europa. Los cuerpos desarmados intentaban reconstruirse en medio de suspiros entrecortados. El primer beso de la reina, y con toda sospecha, también el de su anónima.

Tras varios segundos de recuperación, ella la volvió a besar, con la seguridad de una amante que promete volver, despidiéndose de ella por esa noche.

Una mano se arrastró por su mejilla, y la posición de la reina volvió a ser recta, mientras el cuerpo de la luna enamorada se alejaba en medio de la penumbra, y en un instante, la soledad fungió de nuevo como única compañera de la reina.

Elsa se quitó el vendaje y observó la habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada. Sus labios titubearon todavía calientes. Nunca se habría esperado aquello, definitivamente jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Si pudiera verse en el espejo, sus mejillas pálidas probablemente se encontraban ardiendo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**El poema creo que pertenece a José Luis García Herrera, no lo puedo asegurar, lo encontré en Internet por casualidad, me parece que se titula Briksdalbreen.**

**Chicos, ustedes son muy creativos a la hora de imaginar situaciones, adoro leer sus reviews, ¡copitos de nieve para todos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**xxx**

―Si Arendelle hubiera atacado primero, estoy segura que habría una muy buena razón de por medio, mi abuelo era un hombre de honor.

―Eso no lo sabes con certeza ―se burló Kristoff, mientras se llevaba un chícharo a la boca.

―Eso… ―replicó la pelirroja ―es así, ¿cierto, Elsa? Tú conoces más de historia que yo.

La rubia tardó varios segundos en responder, tenía la vista fija en otro lugar lejos de los comensales, justo como en los últimos tres días.

―Lo siento, ¿qué?

―¡Elsa! Van tres veces que te hablo y tú estás en otro lugar menos aquí, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Otra vez te desvelaste?

―¿Qué? No, claro que no, estoy aquí, a tiempo.

―Porque seguramente ni siquiera dormiste, ¿sabes qué? Vamos a posponer la cabalgata de hoy, ya no quiero ir.

―¿Por qué? Te prometí que daríamos un paseo.

―No te quiero distraída. Si vas a estar conmigo pero tu atención estará en otra parte entonces no quiero tu compañía.

―Anna ―Elsa se tomó unos segundos para analizar a la joven; a pesar de su distracción, había estado escuchándola hablar desde que ella y sus amigos se sentaron a la mesa, y de un momento a otro su ánimo cambió, la pelirroja solía ser dulce y paciente, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Elsa, y nunca se le había revelado como en ese momento ―. Chicos, ¿me dejan un momento a solas con mi hermana, por favor?

―Ssí… claro.

―Está bien.

Kristoff y Olaf abandonaron el comedor, en silencio, la orden se había dictado con excepcional autoridad. El muñeco de nieve susurró un "suerte" a Anna mientras que Kristoff solo atinó a gesticular con el mismo fin. El rostro serio y duro de Elsa era una careta para duques molestos y que no sabían bailar, no para Anna, pero esta vez, al parecer la pelirroja se la ganó.

―Anna, no es correcto que me hables así.

Anna tragó saliva, asustada, pero convencida que ella también tenía razones adecuadas.

―¿Es correcto que te olvides de mí? ¿Soy menos importante que tus contratos?

―Los contratos son importantes para Arendelle, yo represento a Arendelle ―enfatizó la reina ―, eso debes saberlo y entenderlo. Pero no son más importantes que tú y creo que en ningún momento di a entender que lo sean; tampoco me olvido de ti, pero sabes que tengo responsabilidades, y dirigir un reino no es como leer cuentos y salir a montar, tengo qué hacer cosas, leer, aprender, reunirme, escribir, decidir.

―Sí, claro, yo no hago nada de eso.

―Y yo no me dirijo a ti con superioridad, a pesar de ser la reina, tú eres una princesa, y ante todo, mi hermana. Pero, a pesar de que te amo, no es correcto que desafíes mi autoridad delante de la gente. Te adoro, hermana, pero si soy la reina nadie debe dudarlo. Cualquier inconveniente, o reclamo que tengas hacia mí, puedes hablarlo conmigo en privado, te escucharé.

―¿Y debo sacar una cita para eso?

Elsa se levantó de la mesa, en toda su altura, se colocó los guantes que tenía puestos al lado de su plato y miró a Anna, con ojos fríos. La pelirroja pareció encogerse, apenada.

―Bien, si lo necesitas, habla con Kai, entonces, estaré en mi oficina.

Anna sabía que Elsa daría todo por ella, pero también era consciente que no debía desafiarla, no porque fuera la reina, Elsa además era su hermana mayor, su sangre, la primogénita de sus padres, Elsa nunca había hecho nada para herir a Anna, ni lo haría, pero es que Anna tenía otras necesidades acerca de Elsa.

**xxx**

Apenas se sentó tras su escritorio, la reina clavó su mirada en el techo de su oficina, no le gustaba hablarle así a Anna, en todo el reino, ella fungía siempre como su meta, si algo tenía qué hacer, Elsa estaba al tanto de que todo resultara lo mejor posible, primero por el bien de su hermana, luego el de su familia, y después el del pueblo. Tal vez eso no la convertía en la mejor gobernante, pero eso sería la última cosa que la preocupara. Elsa amaba a Anna y haría lo mejor para ella, y si eso implicaba sentarse en su trono para llamarle la atención, lo haría sin ninguna duda. Solo esperaba que Anna lo entendiera, y en su momento estaba segura que ella lo haría.

Finalmente bajó la mirada sus documentos y leyó:

"_Sus labios saben a menta, su majestad, como el té que acostumbra beber a las cinco de la tarde; me recordó a los días de diciembre, al sabor de nuestras tradiciones invernales, al aroma del chocolate y del pan recién horneado que me levantaba en las mañanas de frío. Me devolvieron los recuerdos de mi infancia, de mis días felices, donde lo tenía todo. Usted sabe a alegría, su majestad, a buenas noticias._

_Espero encontrarla nuevamente esta noche._

_La luna que la ama"._

Lo había olvidado, por un momento el berrinche de Anna borró de su memoria los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Cuán importante era Anna para Elsa.

Ahora, de regreso a otra de sus preocupaciones, no podía mentir, las palabras le retumbaban en la mente como bálsamo, hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía espacio para ella, mucho menos para pensar en el de amor romántico. Por primera vez en muchos días, su curiosidad al respecto despertó.

Tenía qué admitirlo, aquella forma de hacerlo le gustaba, era peligroso pero… alucinante.

La reina estiró el brazo para coger la nota y arrugó el ceño, se sentía culpable pero no sabía descifrar por qué, no había nada malo en lo que hizo, era una mujer adulta, soltera, con la madurez suficiente para inmiscuirse en temas de románticos, aunque nunca le hubieran preocupado.

"_Espero encontrarla nuevamente esta noche"._ Volvió a leer. Tal vez no, tal vez no hoy. El hecho de que las formas le resultaran interesantes y, de cierta forma, atractivas, no significaba que daba su permiso, que abriría las puertas cuando a "ese" individuo se le antojara.

Involuntariamente se relamió los labios y llevó una de sus manos hasta ellos, acariciándolos suavemente.

La boca ardiente que la besó era a su vez delicada, casi podía asegurar que, efectivamente, se trataba de una mujer, y no es que tuviera algo con que comparar, Elsa nunca había besado a nadie antes que a esa misteriosa autora, pero estaba segura que los labios masculinos no podrían sentirse así, y ahora que lo pensaba, Elsa nunca tuvo interés en saber cómo se sentirían los labios masculinos, estos nunca le llamaron la atención de ese modo, ni los labios, ni los muchachos, bastaba recordar que algunas veces le resultó desagradable la vista de ciertos bigotes, y que las barbas era algo que su cara no quería tocar. La soberana de Arendelle reconoció que nunca en su vida había tenido el deseo de besar a nadie, y ahora que su mente divagaba entre labios, admitió que los femeninos eran bonitos, y se sentían bien.

A sus pensamientos vinieron los rostros de varias mujeres que podía recordar haber visto; unos labios más atractivos que otros, evaluó, los de Honeymaren habían vencido hasta ahora, eran gruesos y un poco pálidos, recios como sus facciones aclimatadas, lindos. Al final, el infantil y pecoso rostro de Anna la atrapó, era la única que faltaba en sus memorias.

Inconscientemente su mente realizó una inspección imaginaria de cada rincón en la carilla de la pelirroja, desde las orejas, el cabello visible, las pecas, los ojos esmeralda, la naríz… Y finalmente Elsa llegó a sus labios. Contrarios a los de Honeymaren los de Anna eran delgados, perfectos, podía decir, el tamaño justo, rosados y cubriendo una hermosa dentadura detrás, cuando sonreían se veían más lindos, por dios que era la vista más hermosa. Elsa sonrió a ese pensamiento, los labios de Anna eran sin duda muy bonitos, hermosos, perfectos, por si no quedaba claro, y probablemente muy suaves al tacto.

De repente la reina se sobresaltó, ¿qué estaba pensando sobre Anna? ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí? Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, intentando convencerse a sí misma que no estaba pensando en Anna más allá de una comparación irrelevante. Las manos de la reina se aferraron a los reposabrazos y se riñó internamente, ¿qué diablos pasó en su cabeza?

Se acomodó frente al escritorio, guardando la nota de ese día en el cajón de asuntos personales, lo cerró con fuerza y se llevó las manos a las sienes. Debía estar loca, o muy cansada.

Suspiró y decidió que lo mejor era borrarse aquellos pensamientos con lo mejor que podía hacer, trabajar. Tomó el libro contable y la libreta de notas en las que había garabateado observaciones para Anders, su contador. Y como siempre, le resultó eficaz y productivo.

Esa tarde Elsa no se presentó a comer.

**xxx**

La noche estaba fría, y a pesar de eso la ducha no faltó, la reina hizo una costumbre de ellas, eran, incluso, parte de la educación arendeliana.

La joven mujer se encontraba sentada a la orilla de su cama púrpura, librando batallas internas contra sus deseos y su razonamiento, extremos abismalmente diferentes en su persona en esa hora.

Recordaba el sabor de aquél beso robado, como si recién se lo hubieran arrebatado, fresco aún en su memoria.

Se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta y asegurar el pestillo, creyó que Anna iría a buscarla para disculparse por su rabieta matutina pero la pelirroja no apareció. Los ánimos de la rubia se encontraban descansando y no le apetecía compañía alguna, así que, con la determinación de una soberana de su clase, simplemente resolvió que esa noche no, esa noche se recostaría en su cama y cerraría los ojos para buscar en su sueño un poco de la tranquilidad que le robaron junto a aquél beso.

Antes de reposar su esbelta y delicada figura entre sus almohadas, con el reloj haciendo eco en el fondo, llevó la mirada a la manija de la puerta y vio cómo esta se movía, ahí estaba la luna que la amaba, intentando llegar una vez más a su corazón, pero este ahora estaba congelado, indispuesto, y eso a nadie le haría bien, su ánimo en aquél momento sería una daga helada para cualquiera que se le pusiera de frente.

Esperó hasta que la manija dejó de moverse y finalmente se recostó y dejó que el cansancio le arrullara el sueño, los labios cesaron de hormiguearle.

Mañana sería otro día y vería todo nuevo, aún si no volvía a encontrarse con _su secreto_.


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Ya vieron el video de Show Yourself en su versión masculina? Es lindo.**

**xxx**

"_Debo confesar el dolor que amaneció junto conmigo, la decepción de encontrar su puerta cerrada, su majestad, me partió el corazón… pero lo entiendo. Mi intención no es abrumarla, no quiero implantar en su mente ningún pesar. Me quedo, tal vez, con la incertidumbre de saber si así lo decidió porque se encuentra confundida (y no es para menos…). O simplemente no logré convencerla._

_Sin embargo, tengo qué decirle, su majestad, que mi cuerpo no cae al primer disparo, y arrastrando lo último que queda de mi alma, pernoctaré una vez más por su pasillo, y me acercaré a su puerta, con el corazón en una mano; si existiera la posibilidad de que el pestillo se encontrara destrabado, será para mí una señal de que mi acercamiento no fue mal recibido, y que usted solo necesita tiempo para meditarlo. Lo que le propuse no es fácil, sé que juego con la razón, pero, ¿no forma parte la aventura del amor? _

_Reina Elsa, si su puerta está cerrada para mí… entenderé que solo mi fantasma volverá a vagar detrás de esa estructura de madera, porque no habrá quedado materia en mí con ganas de vivir lo que resta de mis días… Pero mi alma, mi señora, mi alma está ligada a usted, yo siempre seré suya, aunque no me ame siempre le voy a pertenecer a usted, y en mi tumba enterraré también nuestro secreto, cual joven partió conmigo, junto al dulce sabor de sus labios._

_La luna que la ama"._

Anna tocó dos veces antes de abrir la puerta de su oficina, llevaba una charola surtida con alimentos celosamente seleccionados.

―Sé que puede ser un mal momento para venir a buscarte pero, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti. Lamento mucho mi… infortunio de ayer, fui una tonta, acepta la comida como un tributo de paz.

Elsa percibió el aroma de Anna desde que su figura se posó bajo el umbral de su puerta, cómo no iba a reconocerlo, si ella le regalaba los perfumes, había mandado a elaborar uno especialmente para ella en su pasado cumpleaños, nadie en el reino olía como Anna. A Elsa le recordaba al verano, con sus apacibles lluvias y el olor a tierra mojada.

Sin embargo se negó a levantar la vista, los pensamientos sobre sus labios volvieron para torturar su mente.

―No te preocupes, sé que estabas molesta y con justa razón.

―No, está bien, sé que no debo desafiar tu autoridad, lo entendí, eres la reina…

―No se trata de poder, Anna, no contigo, eres mi hermana y te amo, y siempre buscaré la manera de protegerte, aún bajo estos modos ―suspiró. Anna aprovechó la pausa para sentarse en uno de los mullidos sofás ―. A veces… todavía me cuesta trabajo recordar lo que soy, y aceptarlo; además de todas mis obligaciones tengo que recordarme a menudo mis propósitos, para qué fue que nací. No es sencillo, pero papá y mamá confiaron en mí y no quiero fallarles, no solo el reino quedó en mis manos, también tú, y como hermana mayor antes que la reina, me tomo la libertad de ser el mejor ejemplo para ti, y lo hago con mucho gusto, porque me encanta ser tu hermana. Y este es el legado de nuestra familia, el más importante para nosotras.

Anna tenía los ojos llorosos, claro que lo sabía, pero amaba escucharlo directamente de ella, sobre todo cuando entre sus frases la palabra "nosotras" sonaba verdaderamente relevante. Eran distintas, y Anna estaba consciente de eso, nunca fue fácil entender a Elsa, ni para ella, ni para nadie, pero sabía que detrás de su careta de reina, había una niña asustadiza que solo anhelaba un abrazo. Anna aprendió a amar la personalidad de Elsa, encontró en sus ansiedades y actitudes retraídas, virtudes adorables.

―Lo entiendo, de verdad, por eso te traje comida, y si quieres puedes trabajar mientras cuido que lleves algo a tu estómago.

Elsa sonrió. Agradecía honestamente las buenas intenciones de Anna, así como la comida. Se levantó de su asiento para ocupar el lugar al lado de la pelirroja, tomando un plato entre sus manos.

―¿Se supone que debo comerlo todo?

―Absolutamente, te ayudaré ―dijo la pecosa, cogiendo un cuchillo para trozar la carne.

La mente de la mayor se encontró peleando nuevamente consigo misma. "Por favor, no sonrías, por favor, no sonrías", gritaba su interior.

Afortunadamente, Anna la sacó de su embarazoso momento.

―Las notas de Anders… ―preguntó, llevándose a la boca un pedazo de queso ―¿son muy importantes para ti?

Elsa tardó en reaccionar, pero entendió la intención oculta en la pregunta de Anna.

―Sí… Sí, lo son… Lo son, claro, sabes que así trabajamos; leemos documentos, hago observaciones, las envío a Anders, él las revisa, me remite observaciones, y así sucesivamente hasta terminar.

―Lo sé ―dijo la niña, comiendo de la fruta picada ― solo… me resultó curioso porque Anders vino ayer y lo saludé antes que pasara a tu oficina, dijo que traía un sobre con observaciones para ti, un sobre sellado.

―A veces hace eso, envía las observaciones en sobres cerrados ―intentó zafarse Elsa.

―Supongo, por eso le pregunté sobre las notas, no entiendo por qué le gusta ser formal, e informal al mismo tiempo.

Elsa ocultó la palidez de su cara en su militarizada acción para servirse la comida.

―Anders no siempre redacta las notas, él… ―tragó ―, envía mensajes y su secretario los trae en esa presentación.

―Sí… debe ser ―respondió la niña, falsamente despreocupada ―. Por eso mejor las guardas en tu saco de trabajo, como la que acabas de meter ahí, deben ser más fáciles de llevar hacia tu recámara.

―Claro, porque ahí trabajo con ellas, cuando estoy muy cansada, ya sabes.

―Sí ―dijo Anna, mirando desinteresadamente hacia uno de los ventanales.

La reina acarició sus propios dedos, sintiéndose acorralada y con la mente trabajando velozmente en respuestas que darle, sin tener qué mentirle.

―¿Sabes, Anna? Estás muy bonita.

Sorprendida por las palabras, la muchacha se llevó nerviosamente un mechón cobrizo de cabello detrás de la oreja, mismo que se volvió a rebelar. Sabía que Elsa pretendía desviarla del tema, pero no luchó contra las emociones que un cumplido de la reina le provocaba.

―¿A-a qué viene eso, Elsa? ¿A-A qué viene eso?

―Solo quería decírtelo. Y además estás usando tu perfume especial ―recalcó.

―Lo notaste ―dijo Anna, revolviéndose en su asiento.

―Pasé… varios días decidiendo cuál sería la fragancia que mejor describiera tus coloradas mejillas de verano, cuando veo tu retrato en la biblioteca ―señaló hacia una de las paredes ―, es una imagen que se puede oler. Hay días que trabajo sola en este lugar, y de alguna forma, te veo ahí y siento que me acompañas.

Si el cerebro de Elsa pudiera dibujarse en una sola secuencia, habría un montón de neuronas corriendo de un lado a otro buscando las mejores frases para continuar su discurso. Y era cierto que llevó el retrato de Anna a la biblioteca para no sentirse sola, la imagen de la chiquilla siempre le brindaba momentos de paz, y era además un recordatorio constante sobre su principal objetivo en la vida.

Así que estaba siendo un asco con las palabras, pero muy sincera.

―Elsa ―sus pecosas mejillas se encendieron de nuevo ―. Eso sonó tan… ―se echó aire con la mano ―. Dios…

El cerebro de la pequeña se encontraba tan acelerado como el de Elsa.

―Sabes cómo hacer sentir bien a una mujer, eres muy galante ―continuó la menor ―. La… la… gente suele decir que soy bonita, pero me gusta más cuando lo dices tú ―la miró, directamente a sus ojos azules.

―¿Y cuando te lo dice Kristoff?

―¿Quién es Kristoff?

"¿Y por qué importaba ahora?", pensó la niña, sosteniendo la mirada todavía en los ojos de Elsa. Los azules de la rubia se detuvieron largo rato en el infantil rostro de la pecosa, pero esta vez la reina lo tenía controlado.

Descendió la mirada hasta su comida y comenzó por las tostadas, mientras la niña de las pecas continuó preguntándose quién era Kristoff.

**xxx**

La lucha comenzó desde muy temprano, la reina se debatía entre ardorosos deseos juveniles y racionamiento político-táctico. Era la noche definitiva, la aventura terminaba ahí, o continuaría si ella abría su corazón, que en alegoría tangible significaba la puerta de su cámara.

Esa noche no hubo tiempo para la ducha, se quedó dando vueltas en su habitación con su vestido de trabajo, el cabello recogido en un peinado tipo francés.

Se colocó ambas manos sobre el puente de la nariz mientras maldecía su indecisión, tal vez para Anna esto fuera más fácil, pero desistió de aquél pensamiento porque no quería sembrar en su mente la idea de que fuera Anna quien estuviera en medio de ese conflicto.

De repente la reina se sintió sucia, como si acabara de cometer un pecado que le sería difícil ocultar.

Evaluando los posibles resultados de cualquier decisión que tomara, se encontró con que tal vez nada perdería si cedía a su encanto por vivir algo fuera de su ya exasperante rutina. Y que podía perder lo único bueno que podría sucederle si se negaba al hecho de que, por muy la reina que fuera, tenía sentimientos y emociones, poco expresadas, pero ahí. Y después de todo, Anna tenía a Kristoff, en algún momento la pelirroja y el montañero hablarían con ella para anunciar su matrimonio, Kristoff le pediría la mano de Anna y ella tendría qué ceder porque, muy a su pesar, la chiquilla estaba enamorada del tosco hombre de hielo, y él era un buen tipo, él no era el individuo aquél de las Islas del Sur, mucho lo había demostrado. No podía negarle la felicidad a Anna, no podía negarse esa misma posibilidad y futuro a ella misma.

Decidida, se secó el sudor de sus manos en los costados de su fino vestido y destrabó el seguro de su puerta. Lo que tuviera qué pasar, que pasara y ya.

Se sentó a la cama, respirando agitadamente con la vista fija en la manija. Luego tomó el pañuelo blanco entre sus manos y vendó sus ojos.

Era hora.

A los pocos segundos escuchó el chasquido metálico de la puerta y ligeros pasos andando por la alfombra de su habitación.

Respiró hondamente.

Con mucha calma, alguien se sentó a su lado, en completo silencio, pero Elsa podía sentir que la miraba, y se sentía tan desnuda ante aquellos ojos anónimos que escudriñaban su vulnerabilidad, su esencia de niña.

Los dedos le temblaron cuando una suave mano los encerró con sobrada delicadeza, como si fueran copas de cristal dispuestas a romperse ante el mínimo toque.

Elsa giró el rostro cuando aquella persona llevó su mano hacia arriba, y sus dedos fueron besados por cálidos labios que sintió familiares. Ya no le quedaban dudas, era una mujer, una que olía a miel del campo.

El gesto resultó tan provocativo que el cuerpo de Elsa respondió con una ligera vibración. Escuchó un resoplido, como si la mujer a una venda de distancia sonriera por aquello.

―A-nna sospecha ―musitó.

La respuesta de su enamorada secreta fueron suspiros, suspiros claros, suspiros limpios.

Sin tener voluntad sobre sus movimientos la joven soberana bajó la cabeza un segundo, antes que delgados y fríos dedos acariciaran su mentón y la obligaran a mirar hacia arriba. Casi sintió (y se podría jurar que hasta lo deseó), labios hurgando de nuevo en los de ella; pero lejos de ser compensada por ese intrínseco deseo, un tierno beso fue depositado en la poca piel descubierta de su frente.

La mujer estaba de pie delante de ella, y la besaba como su madre lo había hecho tantas veces antes de mandarla a la cama, un beso íntimo, personal. Le sacudió las entrañas.

El shock producido le impidió hacer nada más cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado sola de nuevo. Aquella persona no se aprovechó de sus ventajas, llegó hasta ahí en señal de agradecimiento y respeto, una forma de decirle que iba en serio, y que podía confiar.

Elsa, desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía tanta emoción.

**xxx**

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó una curiosa pelirroja esa mañana cuando un postre especial llegó hasta Elsa junto a cuatro lirios de diferente color, y una nota con caligrafía distinta.

"_Resumo ahora en cuatro lirios lo que usted me hace sentir, mi señora:_

_En un lirio blanco expreso el símbolo de la inocencia, pureza y belleza, la trinidad que usted reúne, mi hermosa dama: la inocencia de sus ojos, la pureza de su alma, y la belleza de su cuerpo. A veces me pregunto si es usted una sirena, o el mismo dios con nosotros. _

_Un lirio rosa representa la amistad y el amor platónico, como el pacto que usted y yo hicimos anoche, como desde la primera vez que usted me dio su confianza y abrió su puerta para dejarme pasar, con sus hermosos ojos vendados. Si me lo pregunta, no, no me lo esperaba, pero sentí morirme cuando la vi, sentada ahí, mirándome solo con su alma._

_No hace falta describir lo del amor platónico, desde que llegué a este castillo yo siempre he estado enamorada de usted, pero usted siempre había estado tan lejos de mí. _

_El lirio rosa también simboliza la virtud, y sobra decir que usted las tiene todas, reina Elsa._

_La flor amarilla es señal de felicidad, gratitud y alegría, esa trinidad me pertenece a mí, son mis emociones descritas en un lirio. Soy tan feliz desde que ayer por la noche, usted me dijo "sí, hagamos el intento", "vayamos más allá", y justamente el lirio amarillo simboliza también algo que va "hacia lo desconocido", no sabemos lo que sucederá, ni cómo lo venceremos, pero me fascina que vayamos a eso, mi amada señora. Mi bella mujer._

_El lirio naranja, reina Elsa, significa el amor y la pasión ardiente. ¿Tiene usted idea, su majestad, de la pasión que desborda mi alma por usted? Un extremo de mis sentimientos nadan entre la pureza e inocencia que me provoca su andar tan gentil y refinado, y el otro en la pasión de verla caminar por los pasillos, con su gracia y su sensualidad; admirar su rostro serio mientras lee largos pergaminos de trabajo, su actitud erguida como felino presto sobre cualquiera de sus presas cuando negocia con las personas importantes que desfilan por su despacho. Su majestad, usted lo representa todo. _

_Por eso le envío cuatro lirios, mi amor, cuatro lirios para la reina, una reina entre las reinas._

_La luna que la ama"._

―¿Elsa?

Elsa no estaba ahí, Elsa vagaba entre un campo abierto cubierto de nieve, con hielo derretido cayendo limpiamente de las copas de los árboles, formando hermosas cortinas frías que tintineaban al movimiento, produciendo un dulce sonido que la acompañaba con el norte fijo en su castillo de hielo, brillante y refulgente entre uno y mil colores. Elsa amaba la nieve, el hielo era ella, el castillo en la montaña su corazón.

―Perdona, ¿qué?

―¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?

―Ah, ¿esto? ―preguntó la rubia, metiendo la nota en su bolsillo y colocando el ramo de lirios al lado de su plato ―. Nada, es… una nota de Anders, por las correcciones. Gerda, bonito detalle para comenzar el día, sabes que me encantan los lirios.

Fingió, yo no puse ese ramo de lirios en su plato, pero conocía a mi muchacha, a mi pequeña reina, y jamás la dejaría sola con esta vergüenza, mucho menos si Anna estaba presente, ese remolino hecho mujer saltaría a su lado para arrebatarle la discreta nota de entre las manos y leer en voz alta lo que tan coloradas había puesto las mejillas de mi señora.

―Siempre es un placer servirle, su majestad.

Incliné mi cabeza en reverencia ante la mirada confusa e incrédula de la menor. Con Anna nunca es seguro jugar cartas. Le deseo suerte a la reina. Y también suerte con ese amor, si resulta ser lo que ella espera.

**xxx**

**Nos leemos el próximo viernes. Y en este día del amor y la amistad, deseo que cojan bien, que cojan chido. Hagan el amor y no la guerra, n_n**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Aun así, sin poderes, Anna enfrentó a los gigantes".**

**Capítulo 6.**

Siendo sincera, las razones para que la vida resultara mejor de lo esperado estaban quizá, a la vuelta de la esquina, o tal vez en el ala siguiente del castillo. Elsa creyó que el destino de sus días se encerraría entre las paredes de la fría biblioteca, detrás del enorme y viejo escritorio de su padre que, muy a su pesar, tuvo que recibir reparaciones porque Elsa se negaba a cambiar ese mueble por uno nuevo, los recuerdos de Agnarr, el anterior rey, se encontraban grabados en la fina madera tallada; en ese cuarto, Agnarr le dictó a Elsa las más distinguidas lecciones, entre ellas la de ser, antes que una mujer, una reina.

En su tiempo la princesa Elsa recibió innumerables propuestas casamenteras; decenas de muchachos, entre príncipes, duques, guerreros, reyes, entregaron personalmente finas solicitudes de cortejo para pedir la mano de la futura reina de Arendelle; su nombre engalanaba las charlas y reuniones de las más altas esferas internacionales, con la herencia de un reino productivo, próspero y de acelerado crecimiento que venía integrado en su linaje, uno de los más puros de Europa, sobraba decir; cualquiera se sentía tentado por aquella gloria. Y muy a pesar de que la enigmática fama de la "princesa escondida" precediera siempre a su apellido, y de que su aspecto físico fuera conocido por pocos, suficientes para deducir que de hecho, la princesa no era mal parecida. El rey Agnarr rechazó las solicitudes por considerarlas insuficientes para su hija, Elsa no era solo su predecesora, ni su primogénita, Elsa era Elsa, estoica y poderosa, a pesar de su semblante tímido y serio, y Agnarr murió sin encontrar a nadie a la altura de ella.

Probablemente las rígidas virtudes del antiguo rey, muy apreciadas por la actual reina, eran la aceptable herencia de su padre por las cuales rechazó a Hans como pretendiente de Anna. Además de que Elsa conocía el linaje de Hans, lo que Agnarr vio en los pretendientes de Elsa seguramente fue lo que su primogénita vio en aquél monstruo irredimible disfrazado de príncipe enamorado, ante lo cual, por su sabia determinación aquella noche, se encontraba satisfecha.

Contenta y agradecida porque el recelo de su padre la condujera a vivir este momento, donde la garbosa figura de la reina Elsa se izaba entre los reinos del mundo como un ser inalcanzable, la soberana de Arendelle jamás reduciría el significado del amor a la expectativa de vivir un "felices para siempre", quizá su persona no fue educada para combatir con los ejércitos, sino para gobernar desde la comodidad de una oficina moldeada a sus necesidades. Pero ninguna de esas voluntades impuestas por los reyes que la antecedieron, significaba que a ella le atraían las cosas fáciles, era, incluso, una mujer de voluntades firmes, aún si las cuestiones que la demandaban ahora ya no se columpiaban entre largos e inacabables pergaminos con leyes de mercado, sino más bien, en líos de faldas. El hecho de que las cosas en el amor funcionaran con esa magia en las expectativas de Anna y la mayoría de las doncellas entre sus edades, y que la princesa fallara al primer intento, orillaba a la reina a pensar que siempre podrían salirse de las costumbres, y qué mejor si no fuera Anna quien las tuviera qué probar, sino ella, por aquello de los errores.

Si se permitía nadar un rato más en las aguas de la honestidad, ella tampoco estaba siendo cuidadosa, sentía una conexión, algo invisible y excepcional que la unía a su amante nocturna, por quien destrabó el pestillo de sus aposentos algunas noches más, donde ella y su secreto se encontraron en la oscuridad y el silencio, con algunas caricias que erizaron su piel, como un frío más poderoso que el suyo. Pero sabía que la aventura nublaba su razón de igual forma, la conexión no lo era todo.

Aun así la reina ya no opuso resistencia a la compañía, después de todo, ella solo estaba ahí, observándola y robándole de vez en cuando un beso, y montones de suspiros.

Una mañana Elsa despertó con labios pintados en su mejilla y un par de sensaciones cosquilleando en su vientre, la noche anterior, su amante le llevó pastel y chocolate caliente que envolvieron la recámara con su delicioso aroma, para festejar el éxito de los contratos por los cuales Arendelle cerró fructíferos negocios; Elsa se arriesgó al pensamiento de ser envenenada, pero cuando nada pasó, fue sencillo dejar el pestillo de su puerta destrabado la siguiente noche.

¿Podría decir que estaba enamorada? No, poco concebible dado el tiempo y el anonimato, si bien la persona que se colaba a su habitación por las noches era alguien que trabajaba en el castillo, Elsa todavía desconocía su nombre, su imagen, su completa personalidad y, por si acaso, aún dudaba de sus verdaderas y últimas intenciones, solo para sentir que no se dejaba caer en aguas profundas sin saber nadar. Así que era imposible llegar a una conclusión.

Y tampoco podía caer en el error de su hermana, sobre todo porque en el pasado ella misma abrió la boca rompiendo las ilusiones de la niña por su primer amor, y porque pensar en que, si su situación se perfilaba de manera semejante, heriría su orgullo. Elsa podría ser tímida, asocial y melancólica, pero la reina tenía esta arrogancia interior que no le permitía pronunciarse sobre aquello, menos porque la pelirroja continuaba cuestionando sus inusuales sonrisas matutinas.

Podría decirse que no era la misma mujer, se veía mejor, hasta parecía relajada, y tenía tiempo para Anna, Olaf y sus amigos.

Y no es que mágicamente todo le fuera de maravilla porque, a pesar de que mucho habían servido sus citas nocturnas con su amante y de que, era seguro el hecho que comenzaba a gustarle más de lo aceptado, la joven soberana todavía mantenía peleas internas contra sus pensamientos más insolentes, aquellos donde incluso imaginaba a Kristoff ser atravesado por estalactitas de hielo, luego de pedirle la mano de Anna.

Tal vez era que Elsa solo se sentía celosa por pensar en el futuro de su hermana, o de ella sin Anna, y solo deseaba que la pelirroja jamás se fuera.

Esa mañana escuchó conversar a la pareja sobre su futuro, Anna se veía muy contenta ideando su vestido de novia, blanco como los cisnes que nadaban a la orilla del fiordo; a Kristoff con traje, zapatos y su rubia cabellera perfectamente peinada, el banquete, las zapatillas, el color de las flores en la iglesia, en dicho momento miró a Elsa y le dijo que los lirios quizá se verían bonitos, ahora que ella los estaba recibiendo le gustaron también a la pecosa, y que incluso, Honeymaren, la moza que fungía ahora casi como la mano derecha de Elsa, podría ser una de las damas de honor. Después volvió la cabeza a su novio y le preguntó quién lo acompañaría en el altar, porque era obvio que de su parte, Elsa la llevaría del brazo hacia los de "su esposo para toda la vida".

La joven rubia sintió el estómago revuelto y a punto de volver lo poco de la fruta que picó, en atención a una conversación que le provocó además de malestar, cansancio.

Se disculpó con los comensales para retirarse a su oficina, una tradición personal a la que recurría cada vez con mayor frecuencia; la pelirroja la vio retirarse desde que dejó la mesa, sin quitarle en ningún momento la mirada de encima.

Elsa solo deseaba que llegara la noche.

**Xxx**

Y llegada la noche la reina no conseguía explicarse de dónde provenían aquellos insanos pensamientos, ¿cómo es que de repente, solo así, empezó a sentir tanto por Anna? ¿Cuándo vio en su mirada más allá de lo que le estaba permitido? Si fuera posible, se enviaría a ella misma a la horca por tal insolencia, por esa grosería, por alta traición.

Se recostó sobre la cama y dejó vagar sus pensamientos. Anna nunca ha hecho nada para provocarle, es solo ella y su fijación por las caderas de la pelirroja, que se pronunciaban encantadoras con aquellos vestidos que le había dado por usar a la muchacha. Anna ahora se arreglaba los peinados, se ponía maquillaje, se calzaba zapatillas, pero Elsa lo adjudicaba a que la joven estaba madurando y por ende, su cuerpecillo terminaba por alcanzar sus formas femeninas, tan visibles, tan lindas, tan perfectas.

Incluso su andar era distinto, y sus ojos se iluminaban con un brillo especial, ella simplemente se veía segura, coqueta. Anna, de un día para otro, se convirtió en la mujer más hermosa que Elsa haya visto jamás.

Se alegraba por aquello, dándose vuelta en la cama, pero también se le clavaba una espina en alguna parte de su cuerpo cuando recordaba que muy pronto sería la mujer del hombre de los hielos, por quien cada día la pecosa amanecía más enamorada.

No, la enferma era Elsa, no Anna. Y juró que, si aquello seguía así, terminaría por visitar a Pabbi para que le diera una fórmula que acabara con eso, o con ella.

Leyó la hora, pasaban de las doce y nadie llegó. La reina se sentó sobre la cama, era la primera vez en cuatro semanas que su amante nocturna no aparecía.

"¿Qué habrá sucedido?" Se preguntaba la reina. Meticulosamente asomó su rubia cabeza por el pasillo, solo las luces radiantes de las antorchas titilaban en total quietud, como si nada las perturbara en esas horas.

Elsa sintió frío, se abrazó caminando por toda la recámara. Tal vez se le hizo tarde, tal vez se quedó dormida. Infinitas posibilidades de su ausencia pasaban por su mente. A lo mejor los guardias se quedaron más tiempo en el pasillo. Todo pudo suceder, cualquier cosa.

La soberana se tocó la frente, había añorado esa noche en los brazos de su amante. Ahora que los pensamientos de Anna se aferraban a ella más que nunca, Elsa necesitaba de su anónima, era la única que la hacía olvidar su tortura mental incestuosa.

Y además le gustaba estar con su amante, le gustaban sus brazos, le gustaba su aroma, y a pesar de su deseo por saber quién se ocultaba detrás, le encantaba su silencio.

Elsa estaba segura que poco a poco, así como comenzó, terminaría enamorándose de aquella misteriosa mujer, si es que no estaba dando ya los primeros pasos, esa era su realidad. Decidió que cuando Kristoff le pidiera la mano de Anna, ella se quitaría la venda y miraría a los ojos de su amante, y ese sería el momento donde finalmente se entregaría al amor sin reservas, ni complejos, sin prejuicios, ni temores, en total libertad, como el ser libre que era.

Lo cierto es que esa noche su amante no llegó, y el temor de la reina se reflejó en el vacío interno que sacudió su estómago cuando se dejó caer sobre la cama, completamente angustiada.

**xxx**

**Gracias por su tiempo para leer, y por el espacio que se toman para comentar esta historia.**

**En el capítulo anterior, olvidé hacer algunas aclaraciones respecto a los lirios, y es que son muchas páginas en Internet que escriben sobre ellos, y podemos encontrar la descripción de sus significados en diferentes colores, por ejemplo, algunos blogs mencionan lirios rojos, y otros rosa, algunos los llaman lilas y otros azules; pero en sí, intenté cuadrar todos estos blogs para tomar el significado que más se adapte a mi historia. Lo menciono por si alguien es conocedor de las flores y llegara a encontrar errores, bueno, se debe a esto.**

**Y sin nada más por el momento, nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me encanta leer sus teorías, es fascinante ver que no todo está perdido en este mundo, ustedes son muy inteligentes, solo espero no decepcionarlos, ja, ja.**

**Capítulo 8.**

―¡No, no fue esto lo que pedí! Dije café, no té.

Gerda hizo un gesto a la moza que se había quedado rígida a mitad del estudio, sin saber qué hacer. La empleada a cargo del personal y de mayor confianza de la reina, ordenó a la joven que se retirara y trajera lo que la soberana pidió. La muchacha salió despavorida de la biblioteca.

―Su majestad…

―¿Dónde está Honeymaren?

Preguntó, lo que a Gerda tomó por sorpresa.

―¿Su majestad?

―¿No se supone que te ayudaba a poner el orden aquí?

―Sí, mi señora, pero Hilde se ha recuperado y ha vuelto a su lugar, y Honeymaren al suyo, con las telas.

Elsa estaba enfadada, llevaba días trabajando en completa calma con Honeymaren casi pegada a su puerta, la muchacha recibió órdenes para que se dedicara, hasta que Hilde volviera, exclusivamente a subsanar las necesidades de la reina, la cual parecía satisfecha con su trabajo, incluso se llegó a notar cierta química entre ambas, como si se entendieran a la perfección. Y ahora, de un día para otro, así sin más, la northuldra se fue.

Su enfado se sumaba a que esa mañana, antes de que Anna apareciera para el desayuno, un tímido Kristoff con una legión de gallos causando estragos en su garganta, pidió permiso para hablar con Elsa más tarde, a solas.

La máxima arendeliana se perturbó por aquello, en la voz y el peinado de Kristoff estaban escritas sus intenciones sobre la charla, el día había llegado, el montañero le pediría la mano de Anna y ella se la tendría que otorgar. Como niña caprichosa la soberana se imaginó negando la solicitud, porque Anna todavía era muy joven y lo de Hans había pasado "recién hace tres años"; y que la pelirroja debía tener plena seguridad sobre aquello, aunque la rubia sabía que su hermana lo deseaba más que a cualquier cosa.

Tuvo qué decirle que sí, que pasara más tarde y lo recibiría en su despacho, mientras ideaba una excusa perfecta para disculparse por no poderlo recibir cuando el montañero la fuera a buscar.

Un aroma delicado inundó sus fosas nasales, la soberana levantó la cabeza para observar su bebida caliente.

―Esto no es…

―No, no es café, su majestad, discúlpeme, viene en camino, pero antes de que usted tenga lo que pidió, me permití ofrecerle ese té de menta que rechazó, es su favorito; y admito que he sido atrevida, pero también la conozco, mi señora, y esta bebida la relajaba cuando era niña, cuando sus… poderes no podían ser controlados…

Elsa no tuvo que admitirle nada a Gerda, el aroma del té se lo dejó claro, no tardó en surtirle efecto y ahora hasta se sentía agradecida, pero aún sin ganas de hablar con Kristoff.

―Gerda… ¿puedes dejarme a solas un momento, por favor?

Ordenó la reina, y la jefa de las empleadas obedeció, dando la vuelta, no sin antes escuchar que la llamaban de nuevo.

―Y Gerda… gracias. Anna dice que debo conocer otros nombres aparte del tuyo, pero es que tú y Kai siempre han sido suficientes para mí.

Sonreí, porque simplemente esa niña no hacía más que inspirarme ternura y cariño.

―Anna tiene razón, ¿o qué hará usted el día que yo me vaya, y que Kai tampoco esté?

La muchacha lanzó un casi inaudible chillido mientras se dejaba caer sobre el respaldo de su silla, lo que hizo a la jefa de empleadas reír. Gerda adoraba a Anna y, a pesar de que a ella le tocaba limpiar sus travesuras la mayoría de las veces, la pelirroja era una luz en el castillo para todos, alegre y simpática. Pero Elsa tenía estas manías, detrás de su dura y formal imagen de reina, de ser simplemente adorable, lo que a la jefa de empleadas con mucha frecuencia le recordaba a la soberana cuando era una bebé, una bebé rubia platinada, la futura reina de Arendelle, rodeada de guardias y haciendo pucheros para que le dieran su galleta.

―Buenos días, su majestad ―y salió de la biblioteca, alcanzando a escuchar un grito desde adentro.

―¡Y dile a Honeymaren que venga a mi oficina!

Gerda agachó los hombros, ya se le pasaría, como si no lo supiera Gerda.

Minutos más tarde, cuando ya la reina se encontraba sumida en el trabajo, dos llamados a su puerta revelaron la presencia de Anna, quien se quedó parada bajo el umbral esperando a que se le concediera permiso.

―No necesitas eso, lo sabes.

La pelirroja comenzó a dar pequeños pasos acercándose al escritorio de su hermana mayor, con las manos escondidas detrás de su espalda, como si ocultara una travesura recién hecha.

―¿Pediste verme?

La soberana tardó varios segundos en atender, mientras calculaba cifras, no se dignó a levantar la cabeza.

―Siéntate ―le dijo, como una orden ―. Me alegra que finalmente hayas abandonado tus aposentos para ver el mundo.

―¿Estás enojada?

―¿Por qué lo estaría? ―refunfuñó, acusándose a sí misma de lo obvio ―Lo siento, no, no estoy enojada. Y no pedí verte, solo le dije a "tu novio" que te vería más tarde.

―¿A él o a mí?

La rubia finalmente alzó la cabeza y la miró.

―¿Así que ya sabes que "tu novio" me solicitó audiencia?

―No, ¿lo hizo?

―Vamos, Anna, sabemos de qué va esto.

―¿Sabemos? Porque creo estar perdida. ¿De qué hablaron tú y "mi novio"? ―enfatizó, Elsa jamás se refería a Kristoff como el "novio" de Anna ―Espera… ¿él lo va a hacer? ―Preguntó la pelirroja, cubriéndose la boca con sus manos ―¿Hoy?

Elsa rodó los ojos discretamente, para que Anna no se diera cuenta, y suspiró.

―No lo sé, solo quiere que hablemos ―y se apresuró a agregar ―. No te hagas ilusiones, puede ser por otra cosa.

―Ay… ―exclamó la otra muchacha, echándose aire con las manos ―. Yo creo que no, yo creo que es eso. Elsa… Kristoff va a hacerlo.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo, la muchacha rodeó el escritorio y la abrazó, sin permitirle a su hermana ponerse de pie. A pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba abrazar a Anna, esta vez el cuerpo de la reina sintió un pinchazo ante su tacto. La incomodó.

Anna se irguió y ocupó el lugar en el escritorio frente a Elsa.

―Ahora sí, ya es el momento. Ya no te negarás a que me case, ¿cierto, hermana? Estoy lista.

"Si quiero lo hago", pensó la rubia internamente, "soy la reina y deberás hacer lo que yo te ordene, te guste o no". Por supuesto jamás lo diría en voz alta.

―Si estás segura, espero que no pase lo mismo que con Hans ―disparó.

Rápidamente el gesto de la pecosa se tornó serio, bajó las manos y enfrentó a Elsa, con las cejas ceñidas.

―¿Por qué mencionas a Hans en esta conversación?

―Recuerdo que te mostraste muy enamorada de él.

―Sabes que la situación fue diferente.

―Por supuesto ―dijo la rubia, sabía que estaba molestando a Anna, pero no le importó, ya su día era malo, nada podría empeorar ―, lo fue. Tú solo querías salir de aquí.

―No, yo quería vivir aquí.

―Bueno, me equivoqué, me disculpo. En realidad tú querías sentirte amada, entrar por cualquier puerta que se te abriera.

―¡Elsa! ―contestó la otra, furiosa, Elsa estaba estrujando su corazón, a punto de hacerlo pedazos ―No te permito que…

―Yo soy la reina ―se irguió la mayor, en toda su fenomenal altura, pasando seis centímetros sobre Anna ―. Y puedo… ―siseó ―decirte que no.

Anna se quedó de pie delante de ella, tan cerca que sus respiraciones casi golpeaban contra sus rostros. Elsa tenía las cejas ceñidas, de una forma que Anna nunca le había visto, no parecía solamente estar enfadada, se le notaba cierta tristeza, frustración y miedo.

―Elsa ―le dijo Anna, tomando su noble rostro entre sus manos ―, ¿por qué haces esto?

Elsa la miró a los ojos por breves segundos, antes de apartar la mirada hacia su escritorio con un montón de papeles apilados en las orillas y un centro vacío, donde antes encontrara las notas de su otro amor, uno que ya extrañaba y que continuaba ausente, como sus misivas.

―Lo siento ―dijo finalmente con los hombros caídos ―. Me excedí.

La pelirroja suspiró, haciendo una pausa para encontrar su paciencia, jamás se habían hablado de aquella forma, no después de aquél fatídico día donde Anna le arrebató un guante de su mano. Quizá las dos se acordaron de eso porque el cuerpo de ambas pareció resentirlo, ya ninguna estaba a la defensiva, y la escarcha que se había formado en las paredes de la biblioteca comenzó a desvanecerse.

―¿Qué te pasa, Elsa? Habla conmigo, hermana.

―Estoy bien, solo… demasiadas cosas qué hacer ―mintió, como no le gustaba.

Anna le alzó cuidadosamente la cabeza para que la volviera a mirar.

―Tiendes a eso últimamente.

―Es porque… ―se detuvo ―, no importa, solo quiero decir que lo siento. Necesitas estar aquí para recordarme quién está por encima de todo, incluso de mí.

―Pero tú eres la reina.

―Pero tú… ―"doblegas a la reina", pensó entre sí, pero cambió sus palabras ―, me importas más, quien porte la corona es lo de menos; como hermana y princesa de Arendelle siempre serás mi primer amor.

La mirada que Anna le dedicó tras sus palabras le resultó indescifrable a Elsa, pudo ver la timidez y el nerviosismo de la princesa expresado a través del acostumbrado mechón de cabello cobrizo ordenado detrás de su oreja, pero además, vio en sus ojos otro brillo, uno que nunca había visto en su hermana, ni siquiera al tratarse de Kristoff.

Sin premeditarlo la rubia se encontró sonriéndole a Anna, y de repente su mirada se enfocó en sus labios, que fueron relamidos por una rosada lengua que se asomó, y luego Elsa pareció ver un mordisco, cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta que, en efecto, Anna se mordía el labio, así que no estaba imaginándose aquello.

El cuerpo de Elsa lentamente se inclinó sobre la pelirroja, casi a punto de tocarla cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de nuevo y Honeymaren entró tras el anuncio de Kai.

Los ojos azules de la rubia pasaron de Anna, a la northuldra.

―Su majestad, siento interrumpir, Gerda me dijo que ordenó verme.

Como si la hubieran empujado, Elsa se apartó de Anna y ocupó de nuevo su silla, las dos muchachas la miraban, esperando que se decidiera a atender a alguna.

La reina tardó unos segundos antes de reponerse y tomar una decisión, quería que Anna se quedara, pero también necesitaba hablar con la northuldra, aunque se había olvidado de los reclamos en su contra. La presencia de Honeymaren siempre le causaba cierto nerviosismo a la rubia, era ya una moza diferente desde el día que Gerda la eligió como suplente, ahora se notaba más segura, y claramente tenía confianza con la reina. Eso todos lo sabían, incluso Anna lo llegó a escuchar por los pasillos, en el palacio los secretos se mantenían por poco tiempo, siempre había un mozo soltando la lengua, y Honeymaren ya era blanco de envidias.

Incluso de la de ella.

Pero extrañamente esto era algo que Elsa deseaba mantener fuera del conocimiento de Anna.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su encrucijada, titubeó.

―Ahm…

Anna continuó con la atención fija en Elsa, ignorando deliberadamente la presencia de Honeymaren, y como si esperara que su hermana se decantara a favor de ella por esa vez, o por todas.

La northuldra habló de nuevo desde su lejana posición.

―Aprovecho para comunicarle, su majestad, si me lo permite, Ryder me encargó informarle que está todo listo, lo que usted ordenó.

"Ryder, los caballos", recordó Elsa. El día anterior pidió a Kai que esa mañana el caballerizo tuviera lista la sorpresa que adquirió para Anna, cuando a la pelirroja se le pasara la bilis de hace días tras su discución en la mesa, y eso ya había ocurrido, e incluso llegó caído del cielo, ahora que Elsa le jaló los nervios a la pelirroja.

Al final no le resultó tan difícil. A pesar de que no lo pretendía, la rubia mujer se regocijó en el poder que le facilitaba hacer ciertas cosas, podía darle a Anna lo que ella quisiera, y técnicamente lo que quisiera, cosas que Kristoff jamás podría ofrecerle. Anna debía tenerlo en cuenta si insistía en casarse con el hombre reno. Kristoff era nadie al lado de Elsa.

Le caía bien el montañero, pero le caía mejor si sus manos se conservaban lejos de su hermana.

―Gracias, Honeymaren, ¿puedes volver en una hora? Necesito mostrarle algo a la princesa.

―Como usted ordene, mi señora ―la muchacha realizó una formal reverencia, al final de la cual miró a Elsa con un rayo de desesperanza, como si algo se le partiera por dentro, obligándola a renunciar a un sueño que estuviera confesándole a su reina.

La soberana de Arendelle siguió con la vista a la northuldra hasta que esta abandonó la oficina.

―Hm, hm.

Volvió su vista a Anna, que esperaba mirándose las uñas. Elsa entonces recordó su propósito.

―¿Me acompaña, su alteza?

La pelirroja sonrió, cual gesto triunfal después de una cruenta batalla donde venció sin esfuerzos.

**xxx**

**En el capítulo anterior, por error dice Capítulo 6, bueno, es 7.**

**Gracias por seguirme, :')**


	9. Chapter 9

**Una disculpa por tardar la actualización, antes que el mundo iniciara la primera fase de su ruina, tuve qué dedicarme a sacar doble trabajo que no se podía quedar pendiente; luego, preparar las medidas de seguridad para ocultarnos en nuestras madrigueras y, ya saben, comprar mucho papel de baño. Se complicó escribir, pero aquí estamos. Si siguen vivos, escríbanme, yo les estaré dejando mensajes a través de esto.**

**Quien no sobreviva no me escriba…**

**Es un chiste. Positivos, vamos a sufrir pero esperemos que salgamos a flote, hay mucho elsanna por escribir y vale la pena seguir con vida para leerlo.**

**Un abrazo de zombie a zombie.**

**Capítulo 9.**

Elsa tenía tantas maneras de hacer sentir especial a Anna, que a menudo la pelirroja se cuestionaba la idea de cómo serían las cosas si sus padres no hubieran muerto, ¿Elsa seguiría siendo la misma hermana ausente o, en algún punto de su vida, después de todos esos años, la muchacha rubia se habría vuelto a acercar a ella? ¿Sería tan galante, protectora y romántica con ella incluso, si Anna jamás le hubiese sacado el guante aquella trágica noche?

Anna cambiaría todos sus caballos pura sangre por conocer esa respuesta.

―¿De verdad… de verdad tú hiciste esto… por mí?

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas pecosas, se sorbió ruidosamente los mocos echándose aire con la mano para volver a respirar. Las reacciones de Anna siempre eran las mejores recompensas para Elsa, valían cada centavo y segundo de su inversión.

―Un tanto caro y, seguro te costará algunos vestidos ―bromeó la rubia―, pero creo que tu sacrificio valdrá la pena cuando veas a los caballos ancianos sentarse a tomar el té en una mecedora afuera de sus caballerizas de retiro.

Un chillido agudo le hizo saber a la reina que la princesa se encontraba felizmente excitada y, por tanto, sin palabras, algo que se le estaba haciendo costumbre cuando se trataba de Elsa, o de algo que Elsa hizo por ella.

―Elsa, de verdad, es… hermoso que hicieras esto por mí, bueno, por mí y por los caballos, los viejos ahora podrán descansar, hicieron tanto por el reino y es justo que sus últimos años de vida los pasen como cualquier ser vivo merece y…

―Anna ―interrumpió la mayor, permitiéndole a la más joven hacer una pausa para tomar aire ―, creo que serías una excelente reina. Y personalmente me da pena reconocer que carezco de las virtudes que hacen de ti una mujer excepcional.

Los ojillos llorosos de la muchacha estaban fijos en su hermana, brillaba en ellos una emoción que luchaba por mantenerse cautiva, sus sentimientos correteaban de un lado a otro dentro de ella, buscando su lugar. Elsa era… tan romántica, y siendo honesta le causaba bastante envidia que esas cualidades tan galantes de su hermana en algún momento dejarían de pertenecerle, para pertenecerle a alguien más. Pero antes de que eso pasara siempre se podía disfrutar del momento, así que la muchacha pecosa se limpió las lágrimas y se arrojó a los brazos de la mayor, quien tuvo qué echarse hacia atrás para sostener el peso de la chiquilla.

―Sabía que iba a gustarte ―le dijo Elsa, cuando la pelirroja clavó sus ojillos esmeralda en los azules de la reina.

Juana de Arco podía ser un personaje fascinante, pero realmente a quien Anna consideraba el héroe de su vida era a Elsa, y la joven parecía luchar aún para encontrar las palabras adecuadas qué decirle.

Sus brazos reposaban delicadamente sobre el pecho de la reina, sosteniendo sus hombros, y su rostro tan cerca del de su hermana, que parecía que acababan de besarse, o estaban a punto de hacerlo, un pensamiento que vagó fugazmente por la mente de la más joven, creyendo que no había mejor forma de mostrarse agradecida por tan descomunal obsequio.

Un carraspeo de garganta interrumpió los pensamientos de la pecosa, quien se giró para encontrarse con la presencia de Kristoff y su fallido intento de caballero real.

―Buenos días―carraspeó de nuevo él, ocultando los nervios detrás de sus desafinadas palabras.

Elsa observó al montañero, se había puesto zapatos, no los mismos con aquellas puntas horrorosas que acostumbraba, su calzado nuevo tenía hebillas y brillaban de limpios. Se peinó los cabellos hacia atrás y un corbatín que descuadraba con el resto de su atuendo sobresalía de su camisa blanca. Elsa estimaba a Kristoff y realmente nunca le había importado su apariencia ―aunque llegó a preguntarse si de verdad Anna encontraba en él un verdadero atractivo―, pero en ese momento la reina de las nieves lo veía como una competencia tan marcada, que tuvo qué reñirse internamente por haber criticado su carente sentido de la moda en una mirada despectiva que Anna le recriminó, del mismo modo que hacía Iduna cuando la joven princesa se negaba a socializar en las reuniones importantes.

No obstante le esbozó una sonrisa inevitablemente falsa cuando su hermana le contó, a tropezones, lo que Elsa le había regalado. La soberana, quien no dejaba de alimentar a su niña interior, sintió una punzada victoriosa cuando vio en los ojos del montañero una expresión de vacío al saberse impotente para ofrecerle a su novia regalos de esa magnitud, y esa pequeña victoria le resultó suficiente por el momento. Así que nada más había qué hacer, su trabajo estaba hecho y podía retirarse antes que las muestras de amor de la pareja le revolvieran el estómago.

**xxx**

Por suerte para la reina, Anna mantuvo a Kristoff entretenido con los caballos ese día, que no le dejó tiempo al montañero para que la pasara a buscar. Y de cualquier forma, el éxito de los contratos en los que trabajó tan duro para comprarle los caballos a Anna, propició el interés de otras naciones por hacer negocios con el Reino de Arendelle, su buena fama le resultó efectiva para mantenerse alejada por unas horas de la futura pareja de esposos.

A las cuatro de la tarde, cuando el silencio reinaba en el castillo y solo se escuchaba la pluma de Elsa garabatear informes, dos llamados a su puerta que no atendió, y un peculiar aroma a hierbas y especias la distrajo.

Honeymaren llegó hasta su lugar con una pequeña charola bien surtida de alimentos.

―Perdone, mi señora, fui designada para atenderla y noté que estuvo ausente en la comida, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de esperar el momento adecuado para preguntarle si le apetece algo del menú de hoy.

La reina detuvo su escritura y se acomodó delicadamente las gafas, mirando a la moza.

―¿Qué hora es?

―Las cuatro y treinta, mi señora.

―Por dios, no me di cuenta del tiempo. ¿La princesa…?

―La princesa y su prometido se sentaron junto s a la mesa, sí, señora, ambos se encuentran ahora en sus clases.

―No es su prometido ―gruñó Elsa ―, no todavía.

Honeymaren le sonrió, aún de pie, esperando sus indicaciones.

―Comprendo y acato, su majestad. ¿Desea que le sirva la comida?

Elsa se quitó las lentillas y acarició el puente de su nariz, esperando con eso quitarse de la mente la imagen de su hermana caminando hacia el altar de la mano de Kristoff.

―Por favor.

La moza se dispuso a llenar un plato pequeño y mientras sus manos trabajaban entre los utensilios y frutas, los ojos de Elsa la escudriñaban discretos.

Honeymaren tenía una espalda recta y un poco ancha, perfecta para sostener el grueso trenzado azabache típico de ella. Aunque parte de su personal llevaba uniforme, algunos empleados northuldras tenían permitido usar indumentaria distintiva de su pueblo; debido al verano, la joven portaba una camisa sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto sus largos brazos y permitía apreciar las marcadas líneas de su atlética figura.

Era conocido por todos que los northuldras eran guerreros, gente que vivía de los recursos de la naturaleza y que preferían mantenerse alejados de la vida cotidiana de un arendeliano común. Muchos de ellos, jóvenes especialmente, llegaban a Arendelle motivados por el sistema académico a servicio de la nación. Honeymaren y su hermano vinieron para aprender artes y, aunque Ryder abandonó sus estudios para dedicarse a los caballos, su hermana permaneció en los grupos de atletas, demandada por su excelente condición física.

―Gerda mencionó que volviste a tus actividades con las telas.

La voz de la reina sonó tan tranquila, que los músculos de la joven, contraídos como cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, se relajaron.

―No sé si usted se ha dado cuenta, majestad, pero Gerda la adora, así que me solicitó especialmente ocuparme de usted, ya que demandó con cierta… exigencia mi presencia esta mañana.

―Es que te fuiste sin avisar, yo no sabía que Hilde volvería tan pronto ―se apresuró a responder la arendeliana, como si tuviera la necesidad de justificar sus demandas.

La northuldra bajó la cabeza hacia los alimentos, con una sonrisa discreta dibujada en el moreno rostro.

―No pensé que notaría mi ausencia, majestad… ―expresó con rebosante orgullo, mientras Elsa se echaba sobre el respaldo de su silla cuestionándose la misma idea. Ella jamás había demandado el servicio de nadie que no fueran Kai o Gerda, pero ahora sentía que necesitaba a Honeymaren a su lado, la mayor parte del tiempo de ser posible.

Volvió a observar a la moza, haciendo énfasis en sus facciones, definitivamente era linda y a pesar que se encontraban en una posición dispar ―una de pie y la otra sentada―, evaluó que la northuldra sería algunos centímetros más pequeña que ella, lo cual le resultó extrañamente atractivo a la arendeliana.

―¿Acaso piensas que no me preocupo por mi personal, Honeymaren?

―Bueno… yo no dije eso ―mencionó la joven tímidamente ―. Tal vez es solo que usted no expresa sus… intereses de manera que otros los podamos notar.

La elección de palabras llamó la atención de la reina, le pareció que hubo en ellas un asomo de coquetería debido a que Honeymaren se incluyó entre sus intereses personales y pocas veces manifestados, lo cual en ningún momento consideró molesto. Quizá se volvía blanda con las personas.

―¿Comes conmigo?

―¿Disculpe?

―No quiero hacerlo sola, y he descubierto que me viene bien tu compañía, estoy pensando seriamente pedirle a Gerda que te asigne permanentemente para mi servicio.

Los ojos de la moza se clavaron en la espectacular imagen de la rubia mujer, cómodamente plantada en su posición de soberana y con un gesto autoritario que era tal vez, la respuesta al flirteo que la northuldra lanzó antes que ella. Pero entonces Elsa suavizó su mirada y se irguió sobre su asiento, haciendo a un lado el libro de cuentas que hasta unos segundos acariciaba con los dedos. ¿Acaso estaba cayendo en un sutil juego de galante coquetería?

―Si… claro… siempre y cuando no tengas inconveniente en cambiar de actividades… Tal vez te gusta más trabajar con telas y yo…

―Yo… ―la muchacha finalmente hizo a un lado su trabajo para enfrentar la gélida mirada de su señora ―estaría feliz de estar siempre a su servicio, majestad, mi lealtad será siempre suya y lo que usted disponga para mí será acatado en lo absoluto y con excepcional sometimiento… mi reina.

Cuando Honeymaren alzó los ojos, rompiendo la reverencia con la que pronunció sus palabras, la mirada de la rubia la cohibió más de lo que una guerrera como ella estaría dispuesta a aceptar. Ryder se mataría de la risa si lo supiera.

―No me vuelvas a abandonar, mañana hablaré con Gerda sobre esto.

Honeymaren no la haría, no cuando aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas con tan tierno gesto de niña. Esta reina no solo tenía el poder del hielo, la magia la cubría de tal forma que haría caer reinos enteros con uno de sus pucheros infantiles.

**xxx**

Algunas horas más tarde, después de una entretenida charla y una ducha relajante, la reina se encontró llamando a la puerta de su hermana.

A pesar de lo tedioso que le resultó el día con Kristoff en medio de las dos, Anna no tenía la culpa de las cosas que la reina sentía por ella, era de hecho, la menos culpable, y de alguna forma la conversación con Honeymaren le ayudó a fortalecer esa idea; tal vez no todo estaría perdido una vez que Anna se marchara, si Honeymaren estaba ahí, había esperanzas para ella, la cercanía con la northuldra le resultó, incluso, como un bálsamo que le aliviaba un dolor constante.

―Me preocupa un poco tu confianza, ¿sabes? ¿O es que esperabas a otra persona? ―preguntó la reina, luego que le fuera concedido el paso sin que se anunciara.

Anna refunfuñó.

―¿A quién se supone que debo esperar? Sabía que eras tú, siempre llamas a mi puerta de la misma forma. Tus manías son… demasiado marcadas.

Elsa observó a la muchacha pelirroja ir de un lado de su habitación a otro, inquieta. El corazón se le constriñó a la máxima arendeliana al morderse la lengua con su consejo sobre las palabras "confianza" y "habitación" en una misma línea.

―Me quedé esperando a Kristoff ―atinó a decir, como su respuesta a la persona que Anna podría estar esperando tan confiadamente. Una sonrisa maliciosa y discreta se asomó a los labios de la más joven, oculta entre su ritual nocturno.

―Creo que lo entretuve un poco, Kristoff no es un chico de caballos, ¿sabes? ―y luego volvió la cabeza como si resintiera ese aspecto de su novio ―. Es triste que solo esté enfocado en los renos, tal vez debería… no lo sé, expandir sus horizontes.

Elsa no habló, pero estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Kristoff era útil para muchas cosas, pero él se enfocaba tanto en aquello que podía hacer bien, que descuidaba cualquier otro tipo de enseñanza, sobre todo si tenía qué ver con formalidades a las que, sin necesidad de confesarlo, Elsa entendía que menospreciaba, considerándolas cerca de lo inútil.

Por supuesto que Anna ignoraba este aspecto de Kristoff, o eso es lo que Elsa creía, hasta esa noche, primera vez que la notó fastidiada con la resistencia de su novio al mundo en el que Anna nació. Sin embargo no lo podía culpar, el chico creció solo y acostumbrado al trabajo rudo para sobrevivir, así que la práctica siempre le resultaría suficiente a un hombre como él, y aunque le parecía admirable, también era una de esas cosas que a menudo desesperaban a Elsa, si bien mantenía un trato cordial y amistoso con el joven.

Elsa mantuvo por mucho tiempo el deseo porque Anna encontrara a un hombre que además de amarla, la supiera cuidar en cada una de sus necesidades, como mujer, amiga, confidente, princesa y esposa, algo que Elsa siempre se ocupó de nutrir dentro de sus posibilidades, Anna no merecía menos, y si aquello implicaba educar un poco a su novio, Kristoff formaba parte de las inversiones entonces.

Sin embargo, la rubia sabía que su hermanita era de gustos menos pretenciosos, y si Hans ayudó en algo, fue en romper con el estereotipo del amor romántico de un príncipe con el que la pelirroja soñó tanto de niña; Anna ya no buscaba eso, y su relación con Kristoff fue conducida con mayor madurez, alimentando primeramente su amistad antes que su noviazgo. Elsa estaba satisfecha, quería, ante todo, que Anna fuera feliz, aunque esa felicidad la encontrara junto a un hombre con quien sus padres jamás le habrían permitido matrimoniarse.

―Él será un príncipe muy pronto, tal vez cuando ese tiempo llegue él…

―Lo dudo ―interrumpió Anna ―. Pero ojalá así sea.

―Lo será ―respondió la mayor, alzando la cabeza para encontrarse con una Anna en cortas enaguas y tirantes para dormir.

Se veía preciosa con el cabello cobrizo suelto sobre los pecosos hombros, descalza y con el cielo nocturno haciéndole fondo, las estrellas titilando junto a la luna fuera de la ventana hacían que su esbelta y menuda figura resaltase.

Elsa quiso acercarse y pasar sus manos por toda ella, pero solo atinó a suspirar. Pensó que Anna acostumbraba dormir con el cabello trenzado, fue una bonita revelación que también lo dejara suelto, ya que siempre le gustó su cabello.

―Elsa, ¿estás bien?

―Sí ―dijo sobresaltada la rubia ―. Me retiro, solo vine a desearte las buenas noches y pedirte que si ves a Kristoff antes que yo el día de mañana… por favor le informes que lo estaré esperando ―suspiró hondamente, aceptando su destino escrito por las decisiones que su hermana tomara, a pesar de que la reina era ella.

Por su parte, Anna le esbozó una débil sonrisa, como si tuviera un nudo atorado en la garganta impidiéndole hablar, Elsa esperó otro par de segundos pero al ver que su hermana titubeaba y dedicaba miradas ansiosas a sus artículos de noche, dio por terminada la conversación.

―Le diré a Kristoff que te pase a buscar… ―se apresuró a decir la pelirroja antes que la rubia desapareciera de su vista ―. Y Elsa… muchas gracias por los caballos. Espero un día llegar a corresponderte de la misma manera.

Elsa asintió con la cabeza luego de mirarse tímidamente los dedos.

―Que tengas buenas noches, Anna.

―Buenas noches…

Supo que Anna dijo algo más, pero no alcanzó a comprender porque la pelirroja pareció más bien haberlo susurrado, y lo que Elsa más deseaba era huir de su habitación y de la sensual imagen que le prodigaba su hermana incitándole los malos pensamientos.

**xxx**

La joven rubia regresó a su propia cámara, esperando que la ducha de más temprano la ayudara a relajarse, sentía el cuerpo adolorido por las tensiones de ese día y lo único que siempre la confortaba en momentos de angustia, era el viento fresco de la noche.

Salió al balcón envuelta en su fino vestido de noche color púrpura, el aire era denso y agradable, el fiordo se miraba en calma y la luna, tan quieta como las estrellas que aún parpadeaban le inspiraba paz, como una fiel compañera que velaba por ella en las pesadillas esperando el momento para arrullarla. Le confesó en voz alta sus secretos, como si pudiera oírla, una costumbre de dos noches atrás y a sabiendas que los aposentos de su hermana quedaban del otro lado, a media luna de distancia.

La atribulada mujer cerró los ojos y miró de nuevo al cielo despejado, dirigiendo un par de disculpas a la presencia simbólica de sus padres por todos los sentimientos que la ahogaban, sabía que ellos no podían oírla y quizás eso de alguna forma lograba mitigar sus pesares, ella no tendría cara qué mostrarles si estuvieran vivos, ¿con qué falta de vergüenza acudiría a su padre por un consejo si detrás de sus intenciones estarían ocultos sus pecados? ¿Con qué descaro abrazaría a su madre si con las mismas manos que la tocaba deseaba tocar el cuerpo de su hija?

Aunque hicieron mal en confiar en ella esto era lo que había y Anna estaba bajo su cuidado, y solo tenía qué hacer el resto de las cosas bien, así que Anna se casaría con Kristoff y por fin Elsa tendría un momento de paz. Lo peor que podría pasarle, también era lo mejor.

Regresó a la cama sin abandonar la tristeza que cargaría con ella por muchos días, pero en definitiva sintiéndose más animada. Unas horas de descanso y estaría lista para comenzar de nuevo, dispuesta a continuar con los propósitos para los que había nacido.

Perezosamente se descalzó los zapatos de noche y suspiró, sus manos no tardaron en desconocer la superficie lisa del objeto oculto que crujió bajo las sábanas. Un latido le saltó nerviosamente cuando cogió con cuidado el trozo de pergamino y lo desató.

"_Puedo explicarlo, su majestad, pero antes que otra cosa permítame decirle que jamás huí, nunca lo haré, mientras usted esté con vida mi corazón y mi alma están ligados a este lugar, como fantasma que deambula atrapado en un recuerdo del tiempo. Mi ausencia se debe a cosas que le explicaré esta noche, si me permite entrar a su habitación otra vez. _

_Por favor, no vaya a negarse, mi dama de hielo, porque toda la molestia que ha sentido usted por estos días con mi ausencia, son semejantes a mi deseo por verla, por acariciarla y de nuevo besar sus labios. Me siento como un condenado al calabozo, atado de pies y manos, y azotado por duros golpes de la vida. Estoy herida, su majestad, muy herida, ayúdeme a sanar, se lo suplico"._

Las cejas de Elsa se arrugaron como primera reacción, ¿es que esta mujer pensaba que las cosas se solucionan con una misiva llena de lagunas sin aclarar? Mucho había arriesgado la reina por ceder a esa aventura y ahora su orgullo estaba golpeado, ¿la anónima pensaba que sería tan sencillo irse para después volver y, en el momento que lo quisiera, disponer de su atención y su persona?

El lado racional de Elsa se inclinaba a defender esa postura, pero la soberana, por mucho que intentara minimizarlo, también tenía humanidad, y este aspecto poco valorado de ella la orillaba a sentir más que a pensar. ¿Y si de verdad la mujer se encontraba herida, o enferma? Tal vez habría sufrido un accidente y estaba en reposo, recuperándose, y ahora clamaba por su ayuda.

El dilema entre ambas ideas la hizo deambular por su habitación con el trozo de pergamino en la mano, más angustiada que alegre. La puerta no tenía puesto el seguro y si ella no tomaba una decisión en ese momento, en escasos minutos alguien entraría por ella y se plantaría delante de su rostro justificando su ausencia con total descaro. Elsa no estaba dispuesta a creerlo todo, si bien tenía conocimiento de enfermedades terribles que se esparcían por el continente en esos días, y que tal vez llegaron a Arendelle para dañar a su gente.

¿Y si era mentira? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿De qué manera lo podría determinar sin tener qué consultar a un médico que la llenara de preguntas? El trozo de pergamino estaba atado por una fina tela blanca y la reina entendía que su amante deseaba mantener el anonimato de sus reuniones, lo que Elsa ya no consideraba prudente, tal vez era el momento de quitarse, literalmente, la venda de los ojos y enfrentar a su amante cara a cara, sin más secretos de por medio.

El sonido del reloj que contaba cada segundo que pasaba retumbaba fuertemente en la habitación, haciendo eco en sus pensamientos, apremiándola a decidir, faltaba un minuto para las doce y sentía la presión hundiéndola, no había tiempo para conjeturas, debía decidirlo ya.

Escuchó el picaporte moverse y su corazón se quedó quieto por un segundo, suficiente para que tomara el pañuelo y alcanzara a vendar sus ojos.

Después se reñiría por ser tan débil.

Silencio y quietud reinaron a su alrededor, como si ningún ruido existiera más que los pasos de su amante acercándose por su espalda. Elsa estaba de pie frente a la cama, con las manos aún sostenidas en el aire, mismo gesto que empleaba cuando creaba superficies de hielo.

La cercanía de su secreto la atrapó en esa posición incómoda, suavizando sus brazos cuando delgados dedos se enredaron entre los suyos y el choque de una respiración erizó los vellos de su piel descubierta a través del escote de su vestido, al parecer, su amante era de menor estatura, la revelación le resultó adorable y le devolvió la confianza, su altura era una ventaja que usaba a menudo para imponer autoridad, sobre todo cuando se sentía amenazada.

Giró levemente la cabeza mientras la respiración de su compañera se volvía profunda, como si intentara ahogar sus palabras, de perpetuar el silencio aun cuando tuviera mucho qué decir. Elsa se preguntaba si finalmente escucharía su voz pero en lugar de eso, el tacto caliente y suave de una mejilla en su espalda y la caída de revoltosos mechones de cabello sobre su hombro le produjeron un cosquilleo que volvió a erizarle la piel desnuda, lo que fue recibido con unos labios que se alargaron en una sonrisa, ante lo cual la reina se sintió avergonzada.

Intentó girarse pero su amante lo impidió con destreza, los brazos que sujetaban los suyos eran fuertes y dominantes y aunque Elsa era una de esas personas que amaba tener el control, esta vez, su cuerpo cedía ante la intrusa, y mientras luchaba por mantener su mente razonable un hilillo de humedad recorrió su piel descubierta desde la mitad de su espalda hasta su cuello, donde su amante se detuvo para aspirar su aroma, cual elixir de la vida eterna frente a sus ojos.

Y entonces, un beso, un beso en una de las partes más sensibles del cuerpo de la reina que no solo la hizo estremecer, sino que además de doblegar su entereza, doblegó también su espíritu y el resto de su cuerpo, obligándola a inclinarse sobre la cama, sosteniendo su peso en las palmas de sus manos mientras largos dedos recorrían con ansiedad el borde de su escote, de momentos con caricias, de momentos con ligeros rasguños que se perdían entre la respiración entrecortada de su anónima, un claro indicio de que el escote la mataba, la fulminaba como un disparo inesperado. La aturdida intrusa, con su único aliento de vida le bajó irresistiblemente una manga de su vestido hasta la mitad del hombro derecho, víctima inocente que atrapó una filosa mordida a la par que inquietas manos acariciaban el resto de su piel acalorada.

Reconociendo que tomaba absoluto control sobre la reina, la anónima tomó su tiempo para admirar tan perfecta obra, Elsa estaba a su merced, vulnerable y consciente que su amante la deseaba, pero incapaz de decidir por dónde comenzar. Y a pesar de que jamás había experimentado un momento como ese, Elsa lentamente se puso de pie, dispuesta a contribuir con su nula experiencia, tal vez porque también lo deseaba, y no existiría mejor momento para hacerlo.

Se giró para encontrarse con la anónima frente a frente y durante varios segundos, la mezcla de sus respiraciones agitadas fue la orquesta que animó la noche, la gobernante de Arendelle entendió entonces lo que su amante le pedía.

No se trataba de cualquier mujer, el secreto tras su puerta era una dama, una dama que esperaba una respuesta..

Y tal vez fue su silencio, sus nervios y las vibraciones de su cuerpo lo que respondieron por ella porque enseguida, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquellos cálidos labios que la besaron por primera vez reclamaron otra vez los suyos, partiendo de pequeñas mordidas en su oreja, besos delicados sobre la mandíbula, caricias faciales sobre las comisuras de su boca y finalmente, una lengua húmeda abriéndose paso entre sus dientes.

La reina inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió filosos colmillos clavándose en su cuello, deseosos y ardientes, raspando todo a su paso y fijando su marca en el otro hombro de Elsa, quien gruñó por el ligero dolor rendido al placer.

Volvió la cabeza a su lugar para ser recibida por un profundo y caliente suspiro que derritió su oído cual poeta declamando su obra más solemne. Involuntariamente giró el rostro y sus labios chocaron con aquellos que la escudriñaban, que buscaban encontrarla en cada rincón.

Las manos de la reina lentamente subieron hasta el rostro de la mujer y acariciaron sus mejillas, mientras con el pulgar recorría los labios medianamente carnosos que temblaban ante su toque, Elsa no estaba fría, Elsa estaba caliente. Elsa ardía.

La joven soberana bajó su mano hacia la de su compañera, tomándola con ligereza mientras acercaba su delgado cuerpo al suyo, y en cuanto sus pechos tocaron los de su amante, fue como un disparo de salida, el jinete avanzó a todo galope.

Sujetó a la reina por la espalda mientras la dejaba caer con cuidado sobre las finas sábanas de seda, llenando de besos su rostro y sin dejar espacios sin besar entre los hombros y el cuello que parecía fascinarle tanto. Elsa gruñía cuando los dientes se incrustaban en su piel y de no vivirlo ahora, la mujer jamás habría aceptado que el tacto de otra persona que no fuera Anna se sintiera tan bien.

Con la imagen de su hermana traída a su mente, se perdió entre las sensaciones del cuerpo que se movía sobre el suyo, como un danzante que amaba la música y se deleitaba entre ritmos y pasos diferentes. El alma se le salía del cuerpo cuando su amante se alejó, incitándola a estirar el brazo para alcanzarla antes de volverla a sentir sobre ella, esta vez a horcadillas, mientras movía sus caderas contra las de la reina, acto que le permitió a la arendeliana estirar sus manos y tocar el vestido que su amante llevaba encima, lo que la desquició por completo; revelando su fascinante gusto por las faldas; la soberana jamás se habría dado cuenta de cuánto podría llegar a gustarle el cuerpo de otra mujer de no haberlo tenido tan cerca.

Los movimientos de su amante permitieron que el vestido se le alzara y las manos de Elsa, inquietas a los costados, finalmente rozaron la piel de unas piernas en forma, suaves y duras. Ansiaba meter sus manos y tocarlo todo, descubrir el cuerpo de la mujer a sus expensas bajo entero conocimiento de que esta mujer la amaba y por tanto, la tenía a sus pies, bajo sus órdenes, como a ella le gustaba dominar a la gente.

Y justo cuando decidió llevar a cabo su hazaña, la mano de su secreto la detuvo y la atrapó llevándole ambas hacia arriba, pasando por su cabeza, mientras deslizaba las propias por todo el contorno de la rubia, para ser ella quien comenzara a levantar su vestido mientras besaba fogosamente la boca de su reina.

Elsa se sentía arder, le encantaba la sensación humana. Ignoraba hasta dónde podían llegar sus deseos pero por el momento estaban ahí, a punto de hacerla explotar como un volcán naciente. No se percató cuando ella misma comenzó a moverse siguiendo el vaivén del otro cuerpo, algo que su amante disfrutó porque Elsa la escuchó gemir, y mientras más se moviera la reina, más enloquecía su secreto.

En medio del éxtasis que provocaba la danza sobre la cama, el bonito y sensual vestido de la rubia le fue arrancado intempestivamente, dejando cada centímetro de su pálida piel al descubierto, lo que seguramente resultó la revelación de la noche, auspiciada por un profundo, largo y doloroso suspiro que hizo eco en la habitación.

Sintiéndose finalmente expuesta, Elsa se llevó de nuevo las manos al rostro para retirarse el vendaje, pero una vez más fue impedida por brazos fuertes que la sujetaron obligándola a permanecer quieta, en tanto sus manos eran separadas y su amante disfrutaba la vista de un cuerpo totalmente desnudo; bajo el vestido, como cada noche, Elsa no llevaba nada puesto, ya que de ningún modo esperaba visitas.

El cuerpo de su amante tembló encima de ella, antes de caer nuevamente rendido y continuar danzando sobre los trazos finos y delicados que alguien moldeó a favor de Elsa, esta vez con mayor deseo, entre besos, mordidas y caricias piel contra piel, y una lengua vaga que la seducía.

―Anna, no… ―expresó sonoramente la reina, dejando perpleja a su amante, ya que esta se detuvo de improvisto, gruñendo, incapaz de descifrar si lo hizo por deseo o fastidio. O tal vez, yendo muy lejos, asco y repulsión.

Elsa no solo pronunció aquél nombre a mitad de un momento tan íntimo y sensual, Elsa expresó el nombre de su amor verdadero. Elsa gritó el nombre de su hermana, en la cúspide de un orgasmo.

La respiración de las mujeres, profunda y pausada, fue mermando hasta formar parte de la música que esa noche tocaba en las afueras la serenidad de los grillos.

―A-Anna no debe saberlo. Anna sospecha…

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que su secreto consiguiera recuperarse y, mientras Elsa esperaba que se levantara y huyera, en lugar de eso, continuó, con un beso delicado en su mejilla y como si nada perturbador las hubiera interrumpido.

Fue de hecho, un impulso agradecido que motivó a su amante para enrudecer sus caricias, de repente mordió más, lamió más, besó más. De repente sus manos se enredaron en la espalda de la reina y atraparon su cuerpo en el aire para besarlo mientras lo suspendía con sus brazos a centímetros de la cama. De repente Elsa era consciente de la fuerza de su amante para embestirla, y por otros momentos derretirla con la suavidad de su tacto, obligándola a pedir, a suplicar por más. Su amante exigía su ruego, disfrutaba alejarse de ella para observarla morir en medio del deseo, solo para volver con más fuerza lamer sus pechos, a exprimir su sexo.

Elsa estaba a punto de gritar, porque aquello le gustaba, le encantaba de veras, por mucho rato se dejó tocar a expensas de que por vez primera, otra persona contemplaba su desnudez, su alma; y fue en ese momento, en ese justo tiempo de aquella hora en su habitación donde su cuerpo, delgado y frágil, arqueado por las sensaciones acumuladas, liberó su resistencia y finalmente gritó sin reproche aquél nombre, el de Anna, seguido por repeticiones suaves y constantes que finalmente se desvanecieron junto a un profundo y ansiado sueño. La reina, después de hacerlo se quedó dormida, con otro cuerpo exhausto descanso sobre su pecho.

¿Era esto lo que todos llamaban un acto de amor?

**Xxx**

A la mañana siguiente, desde la puerta de la alcoba real, una mujer se despedía de su bella amante, que yacía dormida con el sol reflejando su gloria sobre los mechones de su rubio cabello platinado esparcidos sobre la almohada, cual vista de un ángel naciendo.

**xxx**

Cuando Elsa despertó un par de horas más tarde, la luz del astro le indicó que se había perdido el desayuno. Se incorporó lentamente sobre la cama mientras las sábanas resbalaban desnudando su cuerpo. Sentía algunas ligeras punzadas de dolor entre las piernas, pero nada que le molestara, hasta que se percató de los moretones y otras marcas sobre la piel que difícilmente lograría ocultar con cualquier vestido que usara.

La consciencia del tiempo le cayó como balde de agua fría y de un salto se puso de pie, si se había perdido el desayuno significaba que ya Gerda, o Honeymaren habían entrado a su habitación para hacer la limpieza, mientras ella estaba ahí, a plena luz del día con el alma al descubierto.

Con la jefa de empleadas mantenía una confianza fraternal, pero con Honeymaren… Elsa no sabía qué cara le pondría a la northuldra esa mañana cuando la encontrara en su oficina.

Antes de abandonar por completo la cama echó un vistazo alrededor, un trozo de pergamino reciclado estaba colocado sobre su mesita de noche. Elsa reconoció la caligrafía como la copia de otra misiva.

"_Anna no lo sabrá". _

Fue el mensaje.

La reina de Arendelle se llevó la nota a sus labios y la besó. También olía a miel del campo.

**xxx**

**Espero que… la espera ―valga la redundancia―, haya valido la pena. Sé que tenía otra cosa qué decirles pero ya no lo recuerdo. En fin, si llegaron hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer, espero aprovechar la cuarentena para terminar este fanfic que a lo mucho, le restan solo dos capítulos. **

**Seguramente encontrarán algunos errores de escritura, no tengo experiencia en la escritura erótica y a decir verdad, me pone muy nerviosa, pero, bueno, tenía qué escribirla, el vestido de noche de Elsa me orilló a eso, es hermoso y, claro que ella lo luce genial. **

**Y no sé si pega pero, mientras escribía la última parte de este capítulo, escuchaba esta canción, **_**"recovery",**_** de LP, pueden escucharla si no la conocen, es linda.**

**Como no se pueden dar abrazos (ni a la distancia), entonces les mando deseos de buena salud. ¡Que todos sobrevivan!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mi abrazo y mis mejores deseos para cada uno de ustedes, y doble para aquellos que hoy viven la situación mundial en condiciones por las que nadie quiere pasar. Vamos a superarlo, humanos. ¡Fuerza!**

**Y para salir de las noticias tristes, dividí el capítulo diez en dos, así que en dos o tres días publico la otra parte y restarán alrededor de tres (creo que siempre cambio ese dato).**

**Oigan, sus mensajes son bien bonitos, les agradezco cada uno de ellos y el tiempo que dedican a ponerme uno, en tiempos de pandemia nos ponen más sensibles, : ' )**

**Capítulo 10.**

Después de realizar una seria inspección entre la perfumería de su baño, la reina Elsa se recostó perezosamente sobre el respaldo de su silla frente al tocador, observando su limpísimo rostro a través del espejo. El sol incandescente seguía penetrando a su recámara por las ventanas abiertas de par en par, y su figura resplandecía a mitad del cuarto.

Con apreciada delicadeza bajó su bata de baño por los hombros y observó las marcas, que no le dolieron hasta que pasó los dedos suavemente sobre ellas. En el instante los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, dientes filosos clavándose en su piel, como si su victimaria muriera por un trozo de carne después de un largo encierro sin comida. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Hasta dónde fue capaz de llegar por un segundo de perdición?

Se levantó de la silla terminando de secarse el platinado cabello, sintiéndose avergonzada por caer en tan sobrada debilidad. Pero también feliz. Una reciente misiva descansaba sobre su mesita de noche junto a un lirio color violeta.

Tomó delicadamente la flor entre sus manos y aspiró el dulce aroma que emanaba de ella.

"_Anoche morí y volví a nacer en sus brazos, hermosa mujer, monumento a la vida; es usted la fuente que sacia mi sed y al mismo tiempo, la brasa que enciende mi llama. Quiero agradecerle por abrirme su puerta, darme su confianza y amar a su alma, la mía vagaba entre senderos de muerte y horror, sin esperanza ninguna, sin claridad sobre mi futuro, ni a dónde dirigir mis pasos. Pero usted es la luz que iluminó mi penumbra, mi religión y mi fe, a la que soy devota. _

_Reina mía, jamás experimenté la felicidad como lo hice anoche entre sus brazos, entre la perfección de su cuerpo derretido ante mi toque. Verla gemir de deseo, pidiendo por más revitalizó mis ansias por vivir, hoy puedo seguir adelante, aprovechando que arde en mí la sensación de sus uñas aruñando mi espalda. No sé hasta dónde soy capaz de hacerle entender todo lo que la amo, mi reina Elsa, pero sepa, que el día que usted se marche de este mundo, en el mismo instante partiré con usted, amor de mi vida. _

_Hoy no puedo verla, estoy necesitando tiempo para meditar en lo que la vida me trajo como regalo, sin merecerlo; jamás imaginé que escalaría tan alto y ahora mismo, mientras le escribo estas palabras el resto de mi cuerpo yace tendido sobre el césped, con cada sensación hormigueando dentro de mí… Reina Elsa, podría vivir haciéndole el amor cada día, porque usted simplemente me encanta. _

_Y aunque ciertamente soy consciente que mi amor no es correspondido, acepto el reto de continuar seduciéndola, porque no puedo mitigar esta pasión. Estoy tan condenada al cielo y al infierno que estoy dispuesta a ignorar que mientras yo la beso, usted piense en otra mujer. _

_En breve le escribo de nuevo._

_La luna que la ama"._

Después de eso la reina se encerró en su despacho con la estricta orden de no ser molestada, había muchas cosas qué meditar antes de mostrarse al mundo como una mujer diferente.

Hubo varios llamados a su puerta que desatendió por medio de Kai, uno de ellos fue de Honeymaren, quien solicitó verla porque así se le encomendó, no obstante la reina continuó renuente a las visitas, sobre todo a la de esa moza.

Anna también la pasó a buscar después de que la reina no se presentara a comer, desde el interior de su oficina la rubia escuchó cuando Kai se disculpó con la princesa por negarle la entrada, a lo que Anna reaccionó molesta.

Luego de la última vez que Elsa cerrara las puertas para la pelirroja, la rubia cumplió perfectamente su parte para que aquello no volviera a suceder, pero esta vez se enfrentaba a un caso extraordinario y Elsa no estaba segura de poder controlar sus emociones si se encontraba con Anna frente a frente, el sudor le recorrió el cuerpo tan solo escuchar su voz y volver a los recuerdos de la reciente noche, ¿sería capaz de volver a enunciar el nombre de Anna con una voz serena en lugar de un grito de placer?

Si había alguien a quien menos quería ver Elsa ese día, era a ella.

―Su majestad, la princesa…

―Sí, Kai, logré escucharla, siento recurrir a ti para que des la cara en mi lugar. Recuérdame aumentarte el salario por eso.

El mayordomo asintió, silenciando con mucha dificultad su sonora sonrisa.

―Estoy para servirle, majestad ―reverenció el rechoncho hombre.

―Lo sé, y gracias de nuevo, Kai… ―murmuró la soberana, buscando entre los documentos esparcidos por el escritorio ―. Solo me tomará unos minutos ordenar algunas cosas y saldré de aquí para que puedas ir a descansar y yo… iré a buscar a Anna a su salón de clases.

―Creo la… princesa mencionó que hoy no tomaría sus clases, mi señora.

Elsa se detuvo en seco.

―¿Cómo?

Kai apretó los labios en su fallido intento por evitar hablar más de la cuenta, pero si esos intentos por ocultar las travesuras de la pelirroja jamás le funcionaron con los padres de las hermanas, menos funcionarían con la reina Elsa.

―Eso fue lo que la escuché decir, y ordenó que tuvieran listo su caballo.

La rubia se llevó la mano a la cabeza y bufó exasperada, saltarse las clases y perderse con su caballo lejos del castillo era justo lo que Anna hacía cada vez que algo la fastidiaba.

―Esa niña ―profirió en un susurro mordaz ―. Está bien, Kai, te agradezco. Ordena por favor que me acerquen la comida y entonces puedes retirarte, yo esperaré a que Anna regrese.

―Lo que ordene, mi señora ―respondió el sirviente, preparándose para salir.

―Oh, y Kai, que la traiga Hilde, por favor.

―Por supuesto.

Elsa mantuvo su promesa y solicitó a Gerda la asignación de Honeymaren para su servicio personal, en cuanto esta regresara de las pruebas a las que había sido llamada de último momento. La soberana de Arendelle convino a favor sobre la solicitud de la northuldra debido a que, además de ser ella misma quien instauró el sistema educativo en Arendelle y no quería negarle la enseñanza a ninguna persona que lo requiriera, le pareció apropiado en tanto evaluaba la forma más pertinente de dirigir su relación con la morena.

Y lo que en el futuro resultara de esto.

Un par de horas después, la máxima arendeliana terminó de ordenar su trabajo y salió de su oficina para ir en busca de la princesa

Mientras caminaba distraída por el largo de un corredor , llamó su atención un peculiar aroma, uno que le resultó familiar, así que se desvió del camino que la conducía a las caballerizas a donde se dirigía para esperar a su pelirroja hermana. Y mientras más se acercaba Elsa al enorme patio trasero donde la servidumbre acostumbraba descansar, más penetrante percibía la reina aquél aroma delicado.

Interrumpió la lectura del pergamino que llevaba con ella y como niña que persigue el olor del chocolate, la soberana siguió el camino trazado por aquella fragancia, llegando pronto a un punto donde se encontró rodeada de telas recién lavadas, y una voz femenina que tarareaba una popular canción de cuna.

Las sábanas que se agitaban con el viento le impedían reconocer la silueta de la mujer que tarareaba el cántico que muchas veces entonara Iduna para mandar a sus hijas a la cama, pero poco a poco, a la par que arreciaba el viento y Elsa agudizaba sus sentidos para reconocer a la dueña de aquella voz, las aberturas entre las telas que se mecían le permitieron finalmente descubrir a la mujer que, colocada de rodillas sobre el limpio césped, sostenía una canasta de mimbre con fundas secas que recogía del tendedero, y que habían sido lavadas con menjurjería* con aroma a miel, a miel del campo.

Elsa palideció, quedándose quieta en su lugar.

Había descubierto a su amante.

―¿Me buscabas? ―Y justo comenzando a dar los primeros pasos hacia la mujer, Anna apareció delante de la rubia, con la carilla deslumbrante y relajada que le duró apenas escasos segundos, cuando sus ojos enfocaron la dirección hacia donde la mirada azul de Elsa se centraba, Honeymaren se ponía de pie con su canasta de mimbre llena de telas para retirarse ―¿Elsa?

**xxx**

**Por leer, ¡muchas gracias! Un día les voy a publicar los diez mandamientos elsanna, estoy armando mi religión, XD.**

**Chat'de'Lune**, estoy escuchando el dueto de LP con la chica francesa (soy mala para los idiomas), y suenan increíbles. Agradezco lo mencionaras.

**Belyiva,** estoy escribiendo un churro de telenovela, publicaré capítulo antes del final de este. Espero que te guste si lo llegaras a leer.

**Dichiro,** gracias por el apoyo que me has brindado desde siempre. Un corazón grande para ti.

**,** agradezco que siempre eres el primero en comentar, se siente increíble que permanezcas aquí y seas tana tento. Un abrazo a la distancia.

**Balticbard****,** eh, bueno, tal vez no lo sea.

**Madh-M****,** prefiero que sea aburrida, soy de esas personas que morirían primero en cualquier apocalipsis, ja… ja… :'1

**foxXwings****,** le puse voz a esa frase de Anna, XD.

**Ignis dV****,** todavía estoy temblando por eso que escribí, y no he querido leerlo de nuevo, no lo haré, /.\

**Naomigleekhummel****,** continuado n_n


	11. Chapter 11

**Como prometí, no tardaba en actualizar, pensé en dividirlo más pero, ¿para qué? Ya, alv, debería ser más corto.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo. **

**Agradezco mucho sus mensajes, me leo tres veces cada uno y es tan lindo cuando te ponen hasta letras de canciones ahí (inserte corazones), lindas recomendaciones, pero sobre todo, lindo su apoyo, por cada uno de ustedes, ¡elsanna vive para siempre!**

**Capítulo 11.**

―Eras tú… ―murmuró la rubia ―todo este tiempo fuiste tú…

Anna siguió la dirección hacia donde los ojos de Elsa se enfocaban, con la paciencia volviéndosele trizas.

―Kai dijo que me estabas buscando… ¡Elsa! ―gritó la menor, renuente a ser ignorada ―. Si tienes cosas más importantes qué atender deberías decírmelo.

Hasta entonces Elsa fue consciente de la presencia de Anna, giró la cabeza hacia ella y se encontró con una atractiva pelirroja de mejillas encendidas y labios cereza. La mirada azul de la rubia se oscureció ante la imagen de su hermana recién llegada de montar, con las trenzas revueltas y un hilillo de sudor recorriéndole el pecoso rostro. La mente, hasta entonces dispersa de la reina, vagó hacia recuerdos de una noche de amor y sexo donde en nada ayudaba la respiración agitada de la princesa. Elsa quiso gemir ante la imagen de sus pecados encarnados en esa mujer, el aspecto de Anna después de montar, sumado a los recuerdos de su placentera noche eran la peor combinación para una mujer de su clase, a tan temprana hora.

―Lo siento, no tuve la intención de…

―Por favor, Elsa, basta solo con decirme que tienes asuntos más importantes qué atender, puedo comprenderlo, ¿sabes? ―Elsa la escudriñó, todavía con ojos oscuros ―. Solo deja que me vaya.

―Dije que lo siento ―profirió la rubia, sujetándola del brazo para impedir que se marchara, y con un tono grave de voz que cosquilleó en la piel de la joven. La mente de Elsa trabajaba a gran velocidad para apartar cada recuerdo donde su hermana le mordía los pechos y le arañaba la espalda mientras ella gritaba su nombre―, estaba concentrada en otra cosa y no me di cuenta cuando apareciste.

―Ya te dije que no importa, Elsa. Ahora déjame ir, necesito darme una ducha.

Elsa estuvo tentada a decirle que no, que se quedaría ahí y la escucharía por orden estricta de la reina.

Pero la reina no sabía qué decir, así que derrotada, lentamente la soltó de su fuerte agarre.

―Disculpa ―dijo ella, desviando los azules ojos hacia su objetivo anterior.

Anna siguió la dirección de su mirada perdida, a lo lejos, un par de mozas se sentaban en el césped a compartir una canasta llena de frutas, y fue testigo de la decepción reflejada en el rostro de su amada hermana mayor, la northuldra se había ido y la reina parecía librar una cruenta batalla que le exigía permanecer en dos lugares al mismo tiempo.

―No sé lo que te pasa, Elsa, estás… diferente, me gustaría que confiaras en mí y me lo contaras pero, no puedo obligarte, tú eres… tú, encerrada en… ti misma. Y yo solo soy yo.

Las palabras de la princesa cayeron como el corte fino de una espada de guerra atravesando su cuerpo, y por más que Elsa intentaba encontrar un punto de retorno para dirigirse a Anna sin que mediara entre ellas lo que la mayor sentía, le resultó imposible separar las emociones de la razón.

―Entiendo ―expresó la pelirroja en un tono seco de voz ―. Supongo que ahora que encontraste con quién pasar el tiempo ya no te hago falta. Solo espero que la persona que te está dejando notas sea lo que tú necesitas, yo ya me cansé de tocar a tu puerta y encontrar solo hielo.

El único sonido que Elsa pudo escuchar, además del irritado tono de voz de su hermana, fue el de su corazón partiéndose en pedazos. Anna sabía su secreto y, por si las cosas no podían ponerse peor, lo odiaba. Se preguntó si su padre habría tenido qué lidiar con semejantes situaciones y de ser así, cómo es que se mantuvo cuerdo para no inducirse a un suicidio voluntario.

**xxx**

De regreso en su oficina la atribulada reina se dejó caer sobre la histórica silla que tantos reyes ocuparan antes que ella, en ese lugar y frente a un ventanal con una amplia y hermosa vista al fiordo se tejieron numerosos acuerdos políticos y planes de guerra.

Tal vez las batallas de la reina Elsa no demandaban de un ejército que peleara por ella contra alguna nación enemiga, pero sin duda, las que libraba en su cabeza podían verse mucho peor que todas juntas, pues peleaba contra sí misma, y parte de ella quería vencer y al mismo tiempo, darse por vencida.

Pasaron dos días antes de que Anna le volviera a dirigir palabra alguna, y solo para comunicarle la finalización de sus clases y la aprobación de sus notas, además de requerirle nuevas lecciones. En el papel de hermana mayor Elsa firmó cada nota sobresaliente de su hermana, nunca tuvo duda de sus capacidades, la pelirroja poseía una mente ejemplar y era muy astuta para resolver problemas matemáticos y de argumentación lógica. Cada vez Elsa estaba más convencida de que si ella optaba por dejar el trono, la princesa sería una perfecta sucesora.

El único problema de Anna, es que se le mimaba demasiado, y no podía deshacerse tan fácil de esas costumbres. Elsa fue notificada por Gerda que Anna le prohibió encarecidamente a Kristoff solicitarle audiencia a la reina, cualquiera fuera su necesidad, de modo que los desayunos se tornaron incómodos para cada integrante a la mesa. Y a eso se le sumó el temprano regreso de Honeymaren, quien apareció junto al resto de las mozas para servir el desayuno de la reina.

La mirada sorprendida de la rubia se clavó en la northuldra cuando esta se acercó a llenar su taza de té.

―Regresaste ―manifestó la arendeliana, olvidándose del resto de los comensales ―, si apenas te marchaste.

―Me ocupé de atender mis pendientes antes de irme, pero mi maestro dijo que me encontraba en excelentes condiciones y que las competencias anuales se suspendieron por contingencia en la sede de este año, así que no hay motivo para que yo participe en ningún entrenamiento antes de lo requerido.

―¿Para qué te hicieron ir entonces?

―Creo que ni mi educador tuvo entero conocimiento de mi llamado, argumentó algo sobre rendir demostraciones públicas y, un desfile, o una cosa de esas y, bueno, como no lo tenían bien definido, me excusé explicando que tenía órdenes estrictas de ocuparme personalmente en los servicios de la reina, así que heme aquí, su majestad, a sus órdenes de nuevo.

Elsa le expresó una gentil sonrisa mientras aceptaba conforme la explicación de su moza.

A unos metros de distancia, la mirada de soslayo de Anna fulminaba la interacción entre las dos mujeres.

**xxx**

Cuando Honeymaren entró a su oficina esa tarde, Elsa había ensayado varias formas de abordar el tema con la joven mujer, pero hasta entonces no definía por dónde comenzar. En sus manos sostenía otro trozo de pergamino de su amante, quien demandaba encontrarse con ella esa noche.

"… _Y si no le resulta la petición imprudente, mi amada señora, ¿tendría usted la bonanza de llevar puesto ese lindo vestido de noche? Pues he de confesar que estos días de ausencia mi mente no ha dejado de nadar entre aquél pronunciado escote que se roba mis suspiros…"._

Como toda mujer, a Elsa le atraía la idea de sentirse deseada; después de tantos años de autocensurar sus sentimientos, finalmente se sentía libre de ser quien ella quisiera ser, y de amar como ella quisiera amar ―dentro de lo permitido―, siempre y cuando el sentimiento resultara mutuo, así que por lógica, Anna quedaba fuera de eso. Y estaba bien.

―Lamento haberla dejado sola, su majestad, después de jurarle mi eterna compañía.

―Yo instauré la educación en Arendelle ―respondió la rubia, ordenando una pila de papeles ―, no puedo negarle a mi moza personal su enseñanza.

Elsa estaba más nerviosa que otras veces, por eso evitaba alzar la mirada y solo estaba ahí, fingiendo ocuparse en cualquier cosa. Honeymaren le ayudó a colocar uno de sus libros con la portada al revés. La rubia se rascó la cabeza, sintiéndose tonta.

―¿Se encuentra usted bien, majestad?

―Sí ―dijo ella ―, yo solo… he descubierto algunas cosas que… no son fáciles de admitir.

Honeymaren esperaba paciente en tanto la arendeliana conseguía desenredar las frases que correteaban por su cabeza como si de un conejillo en persecución se tratara. La reina se preguntaba si debía empezar por decirle que le parecía hermosa, y que esos pequeños bíceps se le veían muy bien y seguramente se mantenían en excelente forma dada su… facilidad por sostener un peso de cincuenta y cuatro kilogramos. ¿Eso le gustaba a las mujeres? ¿A ella le parecería atractivo que le hablaran así?

―¿Sabes? Yo nunca pensé que… algún día… iba a encontrarme en una situación tan… ¿A ti te gusta el color morado?

Las cejas de la moza se alzaron, confusas.

―Es un color hermoso ―atinó a decir la muchacha ―, distintivo de la realeza, de usted, ¿por qué no me gustaría?

Elsa sacudió la cabeza eliminando la idea de que Honeymaren lo dijera en ese tono coqueto que empleaba siempre al hablar con ella. ¿Pero le gustaba entonces el vestido de noche de Elsa? ¿Por eso le había pedido que lo usara de nuevo?

―¿Por qué me lo pregunta, majestad?

Hasta entonces la rubia se dio cuenta que se encontraba arrinconada sobre un mueble de madera donde archivaba documentos de trabajo, con Honeymaren a solo medio metro de distancia. Se irguió y su altura sobrepasó a la northuldra por diez centímetros, la joven tuvo qué mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada aterrorizada de Elsa.

―Yo por…

―Me encanta el morado tanto como el violeta de ese lirio.

Señaló la atleta, el lirio violeta descansaba sobre el escritorio de la soberana, a plena vista. Elsa no sabía cómo introducir el tema de los lirios a la conversación, por lo que fue a lo seguro.

―¿Te… te gustan los lirios?

―¿A quién no? Son hermosas flores que se acostumbran dar entre enamorados.

Dijo la joven, acercándose para tomar cuidadosamente el lirio entre sus manos y aspirar su aroma.

―Tal vez usted lo ignoraba pero, ayudo con la jardinería del castillo, mi pueblo vive de la naturaleza y desde que muchos de nosotros llegamos a Arendelle, nos hemos ocupado en aquellos oficios que aprendimos a dominar desde pequeños, por eso sabemos confeccionar telas, cuidar animales y sembrar plantas, de manera que tenemos conocimiento ancestral sobre sus propiedades. ¿Sabe qué significa este?

Se dirigió de nuevo a la soberana, quien sorprendida mintió negando con la cabeza, acababa de cerrar un grueso libro donde ya había investigado todo acerca de los lirios.

―Significa pasión ardiente, y que su enamorado está dispuesto a seducirla hasta la locura.

Siseó la joven, cuando la distancia entre ella y la reina se cerró a menos centímetros de lo permitido, lo que provocó un cosquilleo en el cuerpo de la arendeliana que recorrió cada nervio de su ser. Era la primera vez que Honeymaren le confesaba el significado de su obsequio en persona, el simbolismo de aquello, sumado a la cercanía de la joven sosteniendo la flor en sus manos, le pareció a la reina por demás romántico y encantador.

―Honey…

En ese momento, Kai llamó a la puerta anunciando la presencia de Kristoff.

**xxx**

No esperaba al montañero, de hecho se había olvidado de él, estuvo tan sumida en sus propios asuntos que la figura de Kristoff solo aparecía en su mente como una sombra maligna que le constreñía el corazón. El joven regresó a sus sencillos ropajes, pantalones y chaleco de cuero, y los zapatos de trabajo que tanto le desencantaban a Elsa.

Su rostro se veía cansado.

―Dime, Kristoff, te escucho.

La soberana tomó su lugar invitando cortésmente al muchacho a seguirla, luego de despedir a Honeymaren prometiendo verla después. A pesar de que la visita de Kristoff estaba ahí para complicarle la vida, por lo menos le serviría de distracción para continuar preparando su conversación con la northuldra.

―Gracias, Elsa… quiero decir… reina.

Elsa le habría corregido en otras circunstancias, el trato entre ambos siempre había sido informal, más amistoso que otra cosa, pero vaya que ahora disfrutaba haciendo sufrir un poco al chico.

―Yo… estoy aquí para… ya sabes… amo a Anna, a… a la princesa Anna y, después de mucho tiempo he pensado que… es… Creo que ya es tiempo de… quiero pedir tu aprobación para casarme con ella ―soltó sin espacio para respirar.

Elsa ni siquiera parpadeó, las palabras de Kristoff la molestaban por muchas razones, comenzando por el hecho de que no tenía ninguna excusa para negarse, él hizo las cosas bien, era un hombre trabajador, honesto y fuerte, su hermana estaría bien con eso, aunque sin duda quedándose con ella estaría mucho mejor. No obstante eso no es lo que Anna quería (y con sobrada razón, ella jamás lo querría).

Kristoff podría tener sus defectos pero demostró amar y respetar a la pelirroja y peor aún, Anna lo amaba a él, así que por mucho que le molestara el hecho de que hasta la forma de solicitarle su aprobación fuera correcta, reconociendo su autoridad para ser aprobado no solo como la reina de Arendelle, sino como hermana mayor de su prometida, Elsa no podía negarse, y por supuesto que reconocerlo le fragmentaba el alma.

La reina suspiró.

―Hace tiempo demostraste ser un hombre digno ―comenzó ella suavemente, como una auténtica soberana que obligó al muchacho a corregir su postura y sentarse derecho ―, y a pesar de que la repugnante figura de Hans junto con sus malévolas acciones todavía prevalecen en mis memorias, estoy convencida que no soy yo la que debe aprobarte, sino Anna. Confío en que ha aprendido la lección y esta vez supo esperar y elegir al hombre correcto. Te di mi permiso para cortejarla, y no me fallaste, ni a ella; lo único que me resta es sentarme a esperar que Anna venga a mí para requerir mi aprobación con la confección de su vestido y el ramo de flores más colorido ―en ese momento la voz se le quebró, pero tuvo qué obligarse a permanecer solemne, ya estaba derrotada por su adversario, siempre lo estuvo, ahora solo había qué mantener la dignidad de pie ―. Felicidades, Kristoff, fuiste bendecido con la mejor mujer. Y no hace falta decirte que debes hacerla feliz, si sabes lo que implica ganarte como enemiga a la Reina Elsa de Arendelle.

El muchacho sonrió ampliamente, mientras se secaba una lágrima sincera con la manga de su camisa ruñida. Luego se puso de pie y sin pedir anuencia se acercó a Elsa y la abrazó, como hiciera tantas veces un amigo.

―Mi señora me conoce, soy un hombre que respeta el hielo, jamás dañaría lo que me mantuvo vivo desde niño. Agradezco la benevolencia mostrada, majestad ―expresó con una formal reverencia, antes de marcharse y dejar a la reina sumida en sus más depresivos pensamientos.

**xxx**

Mientras se daba tiempo para lamer sus heridas, Elsa continuó sus investigaciones, de ese modo comprobó que la única moza que lavaba telas con menjurjes olor a miel era, en efecto, Honeymaren, no podía quedarse con la duda después de deducir que la northuldra no era la única que se dedicaba a ese oficio y era, de hecho, quien preparaba las soluciones que el resto de la servidumbre utilizaba para las diferentes actividades, y cada día, antes de dedicarse a la confección de las telas, cortaba flores del jardín, de manera que una gran cantidad de lirios de todos los colores se apilaban en una pequeña bodega, listos para ser machacados.

Las evidencias la dirigieron siempre a ella, y no tenía más dudas de que esta mujer era su amante. Sabía leer, escribir y por discretos informantes se enteró que también era hábil con el arte de las letras, lo único que restaba era entablar esa conversación con la joven para discutir sobre su relación, al mismo tiempo que esperaba la petición formal del compromiso solicitado por Anna.

"Simple", se burló de sí misma.

Pero pasaban los días y las noches sin que Anna se presentara ante ella, y tampoco la reina la llamó, mientras más prolongara la pelirroja su compromiso, tanto mejor para Elsa, el enfado de la pecosa le permitía, incluso, mantenerla lejos para no ser traicionada por sus recuerdos sexuales donde Anna le mordía los… pensamientos. Así que se dignó a esperar con paciencia. Ya vendría.

Afortunadamente, durante ese tiempo Elsa pudo meditar su relación con Honeymaren, considerando sabio esperar un poco más para hablar con ella, dado que por alguna razón la northuldra continuaba insegura sobre revelar su identidad, la reina prefería ir ganando su confianza, de manera que a la brevedad, por sí misma la muchacha decidiera finalmente quitarle el pañuelo de los ojos.

Su decisión implicaba que la arendeliana tuviera qué volverse amigable y, en algún sentido, lanzarle señales de que estaba abierta a considerar su propuesta; y entonces tal vez, cuando la confianza se hubiera sembrado entre las dos, Elsa podría tocar el tema de las cartas y los lirios, y esperar a que Honeymaren interpretara su mensaje. Si la moza tenía miedo de las represalias de la reina, entonces la morena se encontraba a salvo.

No obstante, la soberana sabía que había aguas difíciles de navegar, si bien no tenía pensado revelarle al mundo sobre su relación con otra mujer, reconocía que algunas cosas debían mantenerse en secreto, por sin fin de razones, su padre lo hacía, aunque sus razones distaban de ocultar amantes nocturnas, o más bien eso es lo que ella esperaba, porque así como conoció el mundo de la realeza, era ingenuo pensar que solo por tener un rostro y trato bonachón con la gente, un rey podría estar libre de pecados (y vaya que ella lo sabía). Elsa nunca se enteró de ninguna cosa turbia acerca de su padre excepto aquellas que se esperaba de un rey con el poder de una casa tan grande como la de Arendelle, pero sabía que a pesar de que Agnarr la consideró una igual, y la instruyera a descubrir por ella misma los secretos del trono, ciertamente hubo cosas que no le confesó, y solo esperaba que su relación con Iduna se mantuviera fuera porque de ser lo contrario, sería una de esas manchas que ensuciarían el respeto que le guardaba a ese hombre.

Depositó su pulsera sobre el cajón de porcelana de su mesita de noche y cogió la misiva que le dejaron sobre esta.

"_El lirio violeta significa que usted me enloquece, y que a costa de todo voy a seducirla hasta que usted no grite, sino suplique mi nombre"._

Elsa lamentó lo desafortunado de su poca resistencia por Anna, se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que lograra sacársela de la mente y si de verdad en algún momento, en lugar de gritar su nombre a mitad del éxtasis, gritaría el de Honeymaren.

La reina estaba dispuesta a poner lo mejor de su parte para que eso ocurriera pero, de ser honesta con ella misma, amaba demasiado a su princesa, y el proceso le resultaría por demás complicado.

Mientras meditaba en sus pensamientos, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y en cuestión de segundos, una mano acariciaba su espalda, mientras largos dedos recorrían el borde de su vestido.

Porque Elsa cumplió el deseo de su amante, la esperó con la indumentaria de noche que se le pidió con tan… sofisticada exigencia. Y porque pensaba que se lo debía.

Con el debido cuidado de no volver la vista atrás, la reina se colocó el pañuelo blanco y se entregó a otra noche de pasión.

**xxx**

Las atenciones hacia Honeymaren se volvieron cada vez más cordiales, de manera que existía una mayor confianza entre ellas. Elsa no se sentía cómoda con la ventaja de un secreto descubierto, pero era también una forma de protegerlas a ambas en tanto encontraba la manera de abordarlo, sin temores de por medio.

El berrinche de Anna se prolongó más de lo que su hermana mayor esperaba, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la irritación se le pasara y viniera a ella rebosante de felicidad por su anhelada boda. Y mientras eso sucedía Elsa pasaba el tiempo dedicándose a su trabajo y en sus ratos libres, aprendiendo más cercanamente sobre la cultura northuldra, en lo cual tenía a una excelente maestra.

―Admito que tu poder es asombroso pero, vamos, cuando aprendas a dominar una lanza, sentirás que tienes al mundo bajo tu mano.

―Creí que esto fue un hecho desde que nací.

―Que te hubieran puesto el cetro de la reina en la mano en lugar de una sonaja no cuenta, majestad.

Elsa sonrió, pocas veces jugaba bromas como esa, a su hermana usualmente la molestaban, sobre todo porque Elsa las usaba con aires de insufrible autoridad, a la cual Anna tenía qué someterse.

―Lo dije porque… ―se interrumpió la northuldra ―, porque siempre es bueno contar con una habilidad extra y ser aún… más… sorprendente…

―¿Te refieres a tener algo adicional a mi habilidad con el hielo?

―Exacto.

―Puedo crear lanzas de hielo y lanzarlas con extraordinaria puntería.

―No lo dudo ―respondió la northuldra ―, pero me gustaría que situaras los pies en el mundo de nosotros los mortales, por un momento.

―Lo siento, es solo que…

―No es un regaño, su majestad, no debe disculparse, lo mencioné porque me gusta que usted esté interesada en aprender sobre mi cultura, aunque por lo que me doy cuenta, ya sabe demasiado.

―¿Por el hecho de que mi madre era northuldra?

―Por el hecho de que es usted una mujer muy inteligente.

Elsa convino, le gustaba que le reconocieran las cosas por las que se esforzaba en sobresalir.

Miró a los ojos oscuros de la moza, mientras esta le mostraba la forma correcta de tomar una lanza, situándose a la espalda de Elsa y pasando sus manos alrededor de sus hombros, como si la abrazara, la mejilla de Honeymaren estaba solo a milímetros de distancia de la de la reina.

―Elsa, ¿podemos hablar?

Ambas jóvenes giraron al mismo tiempo la cabeza hacia Anna, quien evitaba mirar directamente a las mujeres en tanto sus manos se movían nerviosas dentro de los bolsillos de su saco.

―Por supuesto, ¿qué necesitas? ―respondió la rubia, bajando la lanza y alejándose de Honeymaren, quien a sabiendas que su entrenamiento había terminado, procedió a recoger sus herramientas ―¿Quieres acompañarme a la oficina?

―No… no es necesario ―dijo ella, volviendo la mirada hacia Elsa ―. Es breve. Solo quiero comunicarte que comenzaré con los preparativos de mi boda con Kristoff.

A Elsa la noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría, se quedó paralizada mientras la lanza todavía se balanceaba entre sus manos.

―¿Tu boda? ¿Vas a comenzar?

―Sé que Kristoff habló contigo y aprobaste concederle mi mano, siempre y cuando fuera lo que yo quisiera, así que sí, Elsa, es lo que quiero, quiero casarme con Kristoff en el menor tiempo posible porque lo amo y no puedo esperar a ser su esposa.

Honeymaren no pudo evitar echar una mirada hacia la reina, su actitud frente a la noticia evidentemente no le cayó en gracia y parecía luchar por conservar la cordura, en todos esos días trabajando tan de cerca con la arendeliana aprendió a reconocer cuándo las emociones hacían estragos en su cabeza.

―Bien, muy bien ―atinó a proferir la rubia, volviendo a la razón ―, si eso es lo que quieres… lo que pides te será concedido, vamos a prepararlo todo.

Si bien no era una experta en animales, Honeymaren era una naturista y supo reconocer el siseo entre las palabras de Elsa, igual al de las serpientes; definitivamente no estaba tomando bien la situación de Anna.

―Su majestad, si necesita retirarse, adelante, estaré en los almacenes ordenando las herramientas.

Elsa volvió la vista a la northuldra, pero su mirada seguía perdida, muy lejos de ella.

―Está bien, Honey, por favor pasa a buscarme más tarde, hay algo muy importante que debo hablar contigo.

―Sí, señora.

Luego la rubia se dirigió de nuevo a Anna.

―Iré a escribir algunas cartas y comunicaré a Anders que nos visite a la brevedad para acordar los presupuestos para gastos. Cualquier cosa ―se volvió de nuevo a la morena ―, estaré en mi oficina. Con permiso.

Elsa pasó en medio de las dos muchachas para retirarse, ambas la siguieron con la vista hasta que su gentil silueta se perdió atravesando el largo corredor que llevaba al castillo. Anna entonces se volvió directamente hacia Honeymaren, ella jamás le había dirigido siquiera una palabra a la atleta.

―Tendrás qué disculparme si la mantengo entretenida por algunos meses, quizá después de eso ella tenga tiempo y, ganas de reanudar tus enseñanzas ―le dijo cortantemente la princesa, antes de darse la media vuelta para marcharse, pero apenas dio unos pasos se detuvo y se volvió de nuevo a la northuldra ―. Solo como consejo, a Elsa no le gusta usar armas, le bastan sus poderes de hielo con los que es capaz de defenderse sola; pero aun así, tiene cierta preferencia por las espadas, pero no te preocupes por eso, le enseñé perfectamente a defenderse con una. Cuando lo necesite, yo seré quien venga a salvarla.

Honeymaren optó por guardar silencio, no era la primera vez que notaba recelo en la princesa por la reina, cortésmente la miró marcharse siguiendo el mismo recorrido que Elsa trazó con sus pasos. Cuando la pelirroja desapareció, bajó la vista a la lanza y con una de sus manos terminó de sacudirle la escarcha de hielo que se formara en ella.

**xxx**

Elsa no pudo escribir las cartas que prometió, desde que entró en su oficina se encerró bajo llave por largas horas y se quedó sentada frente al escritorio con el papel y la tinta delante de ella, incapaz de plasmar cualquier palabra; el día que más temía llegó sin esperarlo, sin desearlo, aborreciéndolo, y todavía no era la peor parte. Todas las imágenes de Anna probándose vestidos, zapatos, escogiendo las flores, enviando las misivas para los invitados, eligiendo el lugar donde ella y Kristoff compartirían un hogar la dejaba sin fuerzas.

Entendió que nada podría hacer esa tarde, así que le resultó más efectivo prepararse para una larga siesta, hasta que el cuerpo le doliera de tanto dormir.

Sola en su habitación, permaneció un rato dando vueltas por todo el espacio, preguntándose una y otra vez qué haría con sus sentimientos después de que Anna finalmente se fuera. Elsa siempre optó por la soledad y la independencia pero, no era lo mismo saber que Anna dormía en la habitación de al lado, a que ella definitivamente no estaría cuando la necesitara, cuando las pesadillas tomaran forma y ella no pudiera venir a protegerla; o cuando hubiera tormentas y Elsa quisiera ocultar su miedo por los relámpagos bajo el cálido pecho de su hermana. O solo sentarse a la media noche a compartir una taza de chocolate caliente. Nada de eso volvería a suceder.

Y lo más importante, convivió por tanto tiempo con los sentimientos por ella, de forma tan vehemente que no estaba lista para imaginarla en otra cama, abrazada por otros brazos, amada por otro cuerpo.

Se metió al agua fría más temprano que de costumbre y con la cabeza todavía dándole vueltas a los pensamientos que la oprimían. Inconsciente de la delgada capa de escarcha que se formaba en la superficie, tan frágil que se rompía al menor de sus movimientos, justo cómo se rompía su cuerpo, como se quebraba su alma. El hielo poco a poco se derretía.

Las semanas que siguieron se obligó a vivir, dispensándose con todo el mundo por encontrarse poco disponible para cualquier cháchara que no fueran asuntos de trabajo, y siempre que alguien quería tocar el tema de la boda de su hermana, Elsa volvía a centrase en el trabajo.

Aunque intentó hablar con Honeymaren su estado de ánimo no era apropiado para manejar esa situación; muchas veces quiso correr hacia ella para contarle lo que le pasaba, la muchacha la conocía, podía encontrar consuelo en esa mujer, y tal vez le ayudara a liberar su ansiedad con una noche romántica. Pero no podía ser tan despiadada, aunque el mundo le hiciera daño no correspondería de la misma manera, porque sabía lo que era morir por la verdad, y la verdad es que, por mucho que se esforzara, no amaba a Honeymaren, y no debía usarla para sacarse a Anna de la cabeza, el solo pensamiento resultaba maligno, egoísta, perverso.

Así que como Anna amenazó, Elsa se excusó de sus enseñanzas con el pretexto de la boda. Y la northuldra lo entendió porque era buena, más buena que ninguna.

Excepto de Anna.

Porque Anna era perfecta.

Su amante la visitó por algunas noches, Elsa no se vendaba los ojos pero permaneció siempre de espaldas hasta que su secreto se marchaba, o ella se quedaba dormida. No quería tener sexo porque la sensación de la pelirroja le ardía en la piel, y no deseaba volver a gritar su nombre a mitad de un penoso jadeo.

En aquél lapso de varias semanas, Kristoff se le acercó a la rubia en dos ocasiones para preguntarle si todo iba bien con la princesa, ya que la veía poco y al parecer su prometida encontró una fascinación por alejarse del castillo acompañada solamente de su fiel corcel.

"¿Problemas en el paraíso?". Se preguntó la rubia, pero se obligó a quitarse la sonrisa de la cara porque ahora de verdad, más que envidia, sentía pena por el muchacho, al parecer no todo era miel sobre hojuelas y su prometida no lo pasaba tan bien como deseaba aparentar.

Y nadie lograba entenderlo, menos Elsa, quien siempre la veía tan animada a la hora de sentarse a discutir sobre los planes de su boda, e incluso fue testigo de los tremendos besos que le repartía a su novio cada vez que iban a verificar los avances de construcción de su futura casa. Elsa intentaba ignorarlo, por supuesto, y siempre se centraba en hablar con los ingenieros de los planos, y con Anders de dinero, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos la pareja de tórtolos insistía en encontrarla.

Pero sola en su habitación, dejaba fluir los celos que le escocían.

Un día, después de ser ella quien se acercara al montañero para preguntarle por su hermana menor, y él solamente alzara los hombros en señal de incertidumbre, Elsa le prometió hablar con ella esa misma noche.

―Por favor, la he visto poco en estos días, no se ha presentado a sus clases y todavía necesitan su aprobación para los muebles de nuestra recámara.

―Se va a dormir y, ni siquiera se despide.

La carilla apenada y triste de Olaf, del cual ella también se había olvidado, le remordió en la consciencia. Se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del muñeco de nieve y poder abrazarlo.

―Prometo que todo va a estar bien.

**xxx**

Cuando la noche cayó, la reina dedicó unos minutos para acercarse a la habitación de Anna y llamar desde afuera, la pelirroja tenía puesto el seguro, era definitivo que no deseaba hablar con Elsa.

―Anna, sabes que no podrás ocultarte para siempre, tu prometido está preocupado, Olaf te extraña y yo… yo necesito a mi hermana. Pronto te marcharás de aquí, no literalmente pero, me refiero a que tu vida se centrará en otras cosas y tal vez ya no podamos ir la una a buscar a la otra como solíamos hacer cada noche. Deberíamos resolver esto y, por lo menos los pocos días que nos quedan para que… tú… seas la esposa de Kristoff… podamos disfrutarnos. Solo tú y yo.

Elsa esperó largo rato por una respuesta, sabía que Anna estaba ahí, podía ver su sombra a través de la rendija de la puerta, pero se negaba a abrirla. La reina no podía entender qué es lo qué sucedía con su hermana, todo lo que pidió hasta ese momento, le fue dado, las cosas estaban listas para su boda, pero Anna no quería hablarle y la rubia resolvió que tal vez eran los nervios.

Desencajada por el silencio de la pelirroja, dio la media vuelta y se marchó a su habitación, no sin antes decirle que la amaba, que era su hermana y siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Al dar la vuelta, Elsa alcanzó a ver la figura de Honeymaren atravesando el pasillo, a lo lejos, ya no le parecía extraño encontrarla por ahí, ella era su chica misteriosa y seguramente esperaba que dieran las doce para encontrarla en su habitación.

Elsa entonces, intentando ignorar el vacío por la resistencia de su hermana, se apresuró a regresar a sus aposentos, ya lo había intentado todo para arrancársela de la mente y se convenció a sí misma que tal vez el día definitivo llegaría cuando la realidad la golpeara en la cara, y mientras ella amanecía sola en aquél palacio, Anna comenzaba una nueva vida en los brazos de su esposo.

Solo así, la mujer más importante de Arendelle se sentó a la orilla de su cama con el pañuelo blanco vendando sus ojos, de todo lo malo, por lo menos le quedaba eso, sus noches, sus citas, su amor.

La puerta se abrió y su amante nocturna encontró a la reina sonriendo, como no hacía en muchos días. Varios segundos pasaron antes de que Elsa sintiera aquella respiración agitada en su oído, y una boca caliente repartiendo besos por el lóbulo de su oreja hasta llegar a la suya. Los mechones platinados le fueron peinados hacia atrás y se encontró con la sensación de dientes fuertes mordiendo su mandíbula y después su cuello, sus hombros y, una vez bajando su vestido púrpura varios centímetros, succionó también sus pechos mientras un par de pulgares endurecían sus rosados pezones.

Esta vez su anónima se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en recorrerla centímetro a centímetro, cada rincón de su cuerpo con las manos y la boca, mordía, besaba, arañaba, gruñía. Enredó su nariz entre sus delgados cabellos y tiró de ellos hacia atrás para apreciar la hermosa y limpia desnudez del cuerpo de Elsa, como si fuera prohibida, y por ser prohibida más exquisita.

La rubia mujer comenzaba por enloquecer con las caricias; la figura de Anna poco a poco se esfumó de su mente y quedó solo ella con sus jadeos, su amante esta vez tenía un olor diferente, familiar también, pero distinto e igualmente delicioso.

Ella quería el cuerpo de Elsa, pero también sus pensamientos, y mientras la reina comenzaba a rogar por más, la mujer fue subiendo la intensidad de sus caricias y sus besos, hasta volverlos necesarios, el candor de la máxima arendeliana rompió el frío de la noche y los gemidos de la rubia acompañaron el hermoso sonido de la caída de las aguas en el fiordo.

Elsa no se resistía más, estaba a punto de llegar al colapso, su mente nublada mientras su amante dejaba el alma entre embestidas de deseo, de coraje, con su cuerpo tendido sobre el pálido de la reina quien, con lo poco que le quedaba de lucidez, no soportó más los misterios.

―Necesito verte ―expresó, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Y levantando la mano con la que se aferraba tan obsesivamente a la suave espalda de la luna, la llevó a su rostro y de un solo movimiento se quitó el pañuelo revelando ante sus ojos la identidad de su amante.

―¿Anna?

**xxx**

**Okey, esto iba en el capítulo anterior pero como lo dividí, olvidé incluirlo:**

***Me encontré en líos para escribir la palabra "menjurjería", ya que tiene diferentes formas de escribirse, según su regionalismo, y es complicada, la RAE acepta cierta forma con cierto significado, pero en su origen se escribe, suena y significa distinto, así que me fui por esta última, que deriva del árabe y tiene qué ver con preparados de diversos ingredientes para distintos fines, ya sea comida, fragancias, etcétera… y lo encontré en el siguiente enlace, por si les interesa ver porque, fuentes:**

** : / / w w w . /**

**A que no se lo esperaban, ¿verdad? ¿O sí? Solo uno de ustedes permaneció firme en su creencia y, realizó tan detallada sospecha que me sorprendí bastante, ja, ja.**

**Miguel . puentedejesus, por el puntito tu nombre se borró en mi dedicatoria anterior, una disculpa por eso, sí te mencioné u.u**

**La chica del tatuaje, publiqué antes de leer tu comentario, pero muchas gracias por dejarlo, aunque lo mencione después. ¿Ah que es mejor elsanna que elsamaren? ¿Esa mamada qué? **

**Apreciados lectores, quiero subir un capítulo de otra historia que comenzaré a escribir, antes de publicar el final de este, tal vez me lleve un ratito subir ambos, pero ya el siguiente termina así que, podemos permitirnos algunas cosas, ¿no? Quizá una semana, o dos, no más. Vuelvo entonces.**

**Por favor pásenla lindo y de nuevo, gracias por su apoyo.**

**Saludos desde un lugar recóndito de México.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aviso 1: Sé que dije que este sería el último capítulo, pero me salió muy largo, así que lo dividí en dos, lo subiré a la par de este porque igual ya está terminado. **

**Aviso 2: Después del último capítulo hay un Epílogo.**

**Aviso 3: Después del Epílogo, dejaré una hoja de notas de agradecimientos y respuestas, sobre todo a las dudas que **_**Eternal Winter Moon**_** realizó con respecto a este fanfic. **

**Y a todos aquellos lectores que comentaron esta historia, espero que puedan leerlos. **

**Capítulo 12.**

"Existe una antigua tradición entre la servidumbre del palacio de Arendelle. Cada familia, cada generación que sucede, tiene su historia registrada en los libros que se resguardan en una vieja habitación del ala menos concurrida del castillo. No la historia que cuentan en las escuelas de Europa, la economía y la política no son asuntos que convengan a los sirvientes… Nosotros sabemos las cosas que se ocultan del conocimiento público, los secretos personales, la intimidad de cada rey y sus cercanos.

La tradición es conocida como _"ukjent kronologi"*(1)_ y revela la historia desconocida de los personajes que gobiernan nuestro pueblo, desde sus nacimientos hasta sus muertes".

"A la llegada al trono de un nuevo gobernante, es el sirviente de más antigüedad quien se encarga de redactar su historia o, en su caso, relatarla, debido a que no todos los sirvientes son hábiles en la escritura.

La tradición se hereda entre la servidumbre más leal; existe, incluso, un consejo que determina al responsable de llenar el siguiente tomo, así como de resguardar la seguridad de la biblioteca y que todo aquello que se relate en los libros sea verdad, correcto y jamás revelado. A menos que una causa de fuerza mayor lo requiera.

Esta tradición tan celosamente guardada entre nosotros comenzó con el rey Harald III, "el fuerte", siete generaciones antes de Runeard, "el malvado", y nueve antes que la reina Elsa, "la reina de las nieves".

"¿Por qué lo hacemos? Llámenlo un juego de aficionados, las historias no contadas de los segundos testigos presenciales; cada historia es sellada como secreto de confesión que se revela únicamente cuando la vida de uno de los protagonistas se encuentra en peligro de muerte; y de ser así, es cuando, a través de una reunión del consejo se decide si un secreto registrado en el tomo correspondiente debe revelarse, sin que esto comprometa la integridad de la tradición, ni de aquellos que se han encargado de escribirla".

[Kai Gormsson, el mayordomo real desde hace treinta años, fue el autor de la historia no contada del rey Agnarr, "el temerario"; y al ascenso al trono de la reina Elsa, yo, Gerda Abrahamz, relato con honor y juramento a la verdad, la vida y obra de la reina Elsa, "la poderosa", "la temida", "la mágica", "la maldita"].

"Yo arropé a la reina Elsa antes de ponerla en brazos de su madre, Iduna, por primera vez, mientras quince mozas limpiaban la habitación donde la reina dio a luz a su primogénita y por tanto, heredara al trono de Arendelle, un frío lunes veintiuno de diciembre de 1818. Tres kilos, trescientos gramos; cincuenta y seis centímetros de largo. Fría, pero viva; pálida, pero sana. Aprendió a caminar a los once meses y escribir a los cinco años. Su primera palabra fue _"mamma"*(2). S_u regalo más querido, Anna, cuando ella tenía tres años".

"Desde temprana edad dominó el noble arte de las letras, política, economía y distintas lenguas; no es sobresaliente con los números pero los entiende bastante bien. Modesta, tímida y formal, grácil y elegante. Hermosa. Cabellera lisa y larga, de color platinado, peculiar entre las mujeres del reino. Piel nevada y misteriosos ojos azules que se oscurecen cuando se enoja".

"Su relación más afectiva: Iduna, su madre; su familiar más respetado: Agnarr, padre y rey; su tesoro más preciado: Anna, la princesa".

"Los hábitos de la reina Elsa: levantarse temprano y ser puntual en sus deberes. Cubrirse el rostro cuando se siente avergonzada (por causa de Anna), reír delicadamente (por causa de Anna); y robar chocolates de la cocina (impulsada por Anna). Emocionalmente fría y seria, poco demandante. Muy inteligente y sabia. Sarcástica cuando se encuentra incómoda, o harta. Asocial y sin interés por ser lo contrario. Renuente a los cortejos. Gentil".

"Por si fuera necesario agregar, tiene poderes para controlar la nieve y el hielo, nació con ellos, por lo cual muchos la creen maldita, otros simplemente mágica. La mayoría le temen, pero también la aman. Es dulce y delicada. La veo y siento que siempre será una chiquilla enfundada en sus ropajes de reina; una niña y ya está".

"Muchos reyes guardaron horrorosos secretos, los aposentos de muchos se mancharon de la sangre de sus propios hijos, violaron mujeres, maltrataron esclavos, iniciaron guerras por causa de sus amantes, fueron envenenados por un enemigo infiltrado".

"Pero de Elsa, de la dulce y tierna reina Elsa hay poco y a la vez tanto qué decir, es honesta y responsable. Y a pesar de su ansiedad social, es una reina noble y pacifista. Si me preguntan, no está cómoda con su posición de gobernante, ella quisiera más bien ser escurridiza; aun así hace bastante bien su trabajo; pocos se atreven a mirarla a la cara, impone respeto y autoridad, como hiciera cada ancestro de su noble familia. En lo sucesivo contaré sus aventuras, las que sucedan".

"Su único gran secreto, y lo que tal vez solo las páginas de este libro y yo, Gerda, y quizá también Kai, conoceremos, radicará en sus relaciones románticas de las cuales, a pesar de sus numerosos interesados, ella solo ha puesto sus bellos ojos en uno.

Interés amoroso: Anna, la princesa.

Su hermana".*

*1. Extracto del libro de los secretos _"Cronología de lo desconocido: Reina Elsa de Arendelle",_ textos por Gerda Abrahamz, Tomo X, Vol. 1. Páginas 1, 5, 7, 10, 17, 28, 85, 99, 114. (Año: 1818 ―pendiente). Reino de Arendelle.

**xxx**

―Anna…

Como primera reacción, Elsa se apartó de la princesa, corriendo su cuerpo hasta chocar contra el respaldo de la cama. Los ojos abiertos como platos, incrédula, temblando como animalito herido.

―Anna, ¿qué…?

―Elsa… no te asustes, puedo explicarlo. Lo explicaré todo.

La princesa abandonó su sitio para acercarse involuntariamente a su hermana, quien al ver su intención se echó hacia atrás, huyendo de ella. La rubia entonces fue consciente de sus cuerpos desnudos, por lo que haló la sábana hasta cubrirse los hombros mientras el torso de Anna continuaba descubierto.

Consciente de la incomodidad de la mayor, la pelirroja se puso de pie buscando la prenda más larga para vestirse, hasta que encontró su delgado vestido que poco hizo por cubrir su desnudez.

―Juro que puedo explicártelo todo.

―Por favor, dime que no fuiste tú; dime que no fuiste tú todo este tiempo, Anna, por favor; dímelo.

La rubia se cubrió el rostro, sintiendo que sus pulmones se desinflaban con la vergüenza ahogando toda palabra que buscara pronunciar, creyéndose incapaz de definir el sentimiento que mejor la describía, solo se veía atrapada entre vergüenza y confusión.

―Sí fui yo, Elsa… todo este tiempo fui yo.

―¡No!

Finalmente el remolino de emociones que le oprimían el pecho liberaron su angustia en un llanto inevitable, pero aún modesto; cada sollozo de Elsa era como una filosa espada que hacía pedacitos el corazón de la pelirroja mientras esta última encontraba, apenada y maltrecha, la mejor forma de justificar sus arrebatados actos.

―Lo siento… lo siento… Pero fue la única manera que encontré para llegar a ti.

Ante la revelación, la rubia apartó las manos de su rostro y se incorporó sobre el mismo lugar a donde corrió para ocultarse como primer instinto, de manera que ya no se veía vulnerable y podía enfrentar a Anna.

―¿Llegar a mí? ¿Llegar a mí? Anna, soy tu hermana, todo el tiempo estoy cerca…

―Estás cerca de mí y estás cerca de Honeymaren, quieres decir.

Elsa arrugó las cejas y echó de nuevo el cuerpo hacia atrás, involuntariamente; su reclamo acababa de dar un giro en su contra con una acusación firme y cargada de evidentes celos.

―Eso no es algo que te importe ―profirió la reina, en un pobre intento por evadir el reclamo de la princesa y volver al punto de la discusión, con los ánimos encendidos y las palabras tensas.

―¿Crees que no debería importarme? ¿Eso crees, Elsa? Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta sobre por qué decidí hacer las cosas de esta forma, por tu hermetismo, siempre tan… cerrada. ¿Acaso ibas a aceptar mantener una relación conmigo si solo te lo proponía?

―Por supuesto que no.

―¡Exacto! Porque yo no puedo llegar a ti de la forma como quiero, tuve qué idear otros modos.

―De ningún modo era correcto.

―¡¿Y qué?! Me amas igualmente. Tú también lo querías, Elsa, lo deseabas, ¡soñabas con esto!

―¡Pero nunca me atrevería a pedírtelo…!

―¡Pues no! ¡Porque por mí nunca te arriesgas; tienes la moral demasiado elevada, hermana, ¿acaso no te enseñó nuestro padre a pecar? Es parte de ser reina, ¿no te lo dijo?

Se estaban gritando, incluso Elsa perdió su autocontrol y olvidó las cosas que se le enseñaran de niña, la diplomacia era inútil ahora.

―¡No metas a nuestro padre en esto! A ninguno de ellos. Sé consciente de la situación en la que estamos.

―Pues tal vez serviría para que te dieras cuenta que nadie puede ser tan santo, ni siquiera nuestro padre y estoy segura que lo sabes bien, fuiste educada para guardar secretos y como reina hacer lo que te plazca.

―Somos hermanas, Anna, ¡hermanas! ¿Entiendes eso…? Incluso un rey sabe que existe un límite para ciertas cosas.

En esa línea, Elsa bajó la voz a un hilillo que solo alcanzó a cazar la pelirroja, sentada a pocos centímetros frente a ella, con las manos sujetando las sábanas a las que se aferraba Elsa.

―No soy tonta, por supuesto que lo entiendo, sé perfectamente lo que somos ―carraspeó la menor, con un tono de voz herido.

―Entonces debiste respetarlo.

―Vamos, Elsa ―espetó la pelirroja, desesperada. Se puso de pie y dio la espalda a la reina ―. Tarde o temprano serías tú quien terminaría pecando. ¿Te enumero las veces en las que estuviste a punto de besarme? ―y luego se volvió de nuevo a ella ―. Fue más de una, ¿pensaste que no me di cuenta? ¿Alguna vez fuiste consciente de cómo me mirabas? ¿No? Tus ojos se oscurecen cuando te excitas, ¿sabes? ―susurró, como víbora echando su veneno.

La rubia mantenía la sábana fuertemente sujeta contra su pecho mientras escuchaba las filosas palabras de la joven, como si de una villana confesando sus crímenes se tratara.

―Pero no lo hice, ¿quién supones que soy, Anna? Eres mi responsabilidad, tú estás bajo mi cuidado y mi deber es protegerte… incluso de mí.

―Sí, pues yo no te lo pedí, y tampoco me preguntaste si lo quería. Y no me vengas con la estupidez de que eres la reina y por tanto formo parte de la obligación que te legaron nuestros padres; ya no somos niñas, somos mujeres adultas y suficientes para valernos por nosotras mismas y saber lo que queremos.

―¿Adultas y suficientes? ¿Eso piensas? ¿Saber lo que queremos? ―contraatacó la soberana ―¿Y qué me dices de Kristoff? ¿Cómo mantuviste una relación con él mientras hacías esto? ¿Eres consciente del engaño en el que lo metiste?

Anna guardó silencio con la vista fija en Elsa, hasta que, rendida e incapaz de objetar la acusación, volvió la vista hacia la ventana. En algún momento llegarían a ese punto y la estocada estaba por aniquilar a la princesa.

―Engañaste a tu prometido, hermana. Y no sé si… ¿Qué pensabas hacer después de que se casaran? ¿Seguirías con esto o nos dejarías una misiva de despedida a ambos, o a uno de los dos? ¿A mí? ―la rubia arrugó las cejas mientras un amargo recuerdo le venía a la mente ―¿Cómo fue que lograste construir todo este engaño? Maldita sea.

Anna seguía sin responder, las palabras de Elsa le calaban, de repente se volvía a ella y la miraba solo para rendirse de nuevo. De todos los escenarios que imaginó, este siempre fue el más real y doloroso, no porque Elsa la descubriera sino porque, como temió la pelirroja, ella terminara rechazándola. Anna lo sabía, pero se perdió tanto en sus deseos que decidió actuar conforme a sus sentimientos y no con la razón.

―Cometí muchos errores, lo admito. Tenía un destino perfecto, con un hermoso final… Pero ningún deseo por cumplirlo. No estoy enamorada de Kristoff, eso ya está claro ―dijo Anna, volviéndose a Elsa con la mirada más sincera que tenía ―. Estoy enamorada de ti desde hace meses.

Elsa la observó, en silencio, mientras su mente sopesaba las palabras que tanto soñó con escuchar, no sabía que al oírlas en lugar de darle gusto, le causarían tristeza.

―Creí que mi enamorada secreta me amaba desde siempre.

Refutó la rubia, con un tono de voz irritado, sintiéndose vilmente engañada por vigésima vez.

Anna negó con la cabeza desde su lugar, las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

―Hice muchas cosas para despistarte ―confesó la menor ―, necesitaba mantener mi identidad oculta.

―Y por eso fingiste ser una de las mozas. Felicidades, eres una gran actriz.

―Lo de Honeymaren fue algo que se salió de control ―arrojó molesta, como si el errático hecho le escociera ―. Solo debías confundirte, no poner tus ojos en una. Y tampoco entiendo tu queja si tanto te gustó sospechar de la northuldra.

―¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué pensara que eras tú? Oh, bien, puede ser cualquiera, incluso mi hermana; sí, puede ser Anna, ¿por qué no? Es soltera ―bramó con sarcasmo la reina ―. Por supuesto que tú no entrabas en la ecuación; y si no me tomas por tonta sabías que no me… entregaría a algo sin saber quién estaba detrás. Antes de hacerlo pensé mucho en ti y lo que implicaría para nosotras si cometía un error.

―El único error que cometiste fue poner los ojos en otra persona…

―¿Antes que en ti?

Anna se estaba fastidiando por la negatividad de la rubia, sabía que Elsa se pondría difícil, pero esperaba poder arreglarlo en una efímera esperanza y con un poquito de suerte.

―Dime la verdad, ¿pensaste en mí como tu hermana… o como una mujer?

Los oscuros ojos de Elsa se dilataron, Anna intentaba atraparla y ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder, no de esa forma.

―Hiciste las cosas mal y debes aceptar que no valió la pena.

―Claro que valió la pena, lo disfrutaste, no te puedes mentir.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, otro ataque que le salió por la culata a la rubia, porque sí, de hecho, lo disfrutó. Y mucho.

―Lo disfruté porque podía ser cualquiera.

―Lo disfrutaste porque pensabas en mí cada vez que te lo hacía… Me amas, Elsa ―murmuró la joven, con un tono de voz más tranquilo ―, no te cuesta nada aceptarlo. Ninguna mujer te hará sentir lo mismo y lo sabes, por muy atractiva que te pueda resultar cualquiera de ellas.

Elsa cerró los ojos, montones de cosas se apilaban en su mente para luego darle vueltas. La invadieron las voces, como ecos de miles de recuerdos de su infancia que resonaban con estruendo, tórridos, acusándola de todo lo que estaba mal en ella, en aquello, en las dos.

―Tal vez ―dijo al fin ―, tal vez tengas razón y en algún momento me armé un lío entre ti y Honeymaren, pero al final… al final siempre deseé que fueras tú.

―¡¿Y por qué fuiste a dar con ella?!

―¡Porque tú me dirigiste a eso! Hasta olías como Honeymaren, ¿qué esperabas?

―Ah, que bien que sabes cómo huele, ¿cuánto tiempo te tomó saberlo?

Elsa la fulminó con los ojos, el enfado seguía ahí pero ella permanecía acurrucada contra la pared, incapaz de moverse por la vergüenza que le implicaba saberse desnuda delante de su hermana.

―No mucho, la verdad es que su aroma me gustó ―dijo, buscando la manera de herir a la pelirroja, como un escape que le permitiera tiempo valioso para pensar aunque sabía que estaba siendo una idiota.

Anna desvió los ojillos tristes hacia la ventana abierta desde la cual la luna brillaba en todo su magnitud. A su espalda, la joven reina fue consciente de dónde se centraba la atención de la princesa y poco a poco comenzó a calmarse, sin que eso disipara su molestia. Aún le dolía el engaño y saber que a pesar de lo condenada que se sentía, apreciaba que su amante secreta fuera Anna y nadie más.

―La luna ―expresó tímidamente la menor ―, se ve igual desde mi ventana ―y caminó hasta el balcón con la mirada fija en las estrellas ―. Antes de comenzar con esto solía salir al balcón y mirar hacia el tuyo; si acaso me seguías, ambas veríamos lo mismo ―lentamente volvió a mirar a la soberana mientras la plateada luz de la noche dibujaba el perfil de su silueta; la imagen era digna de una pintura según la apreciación de la otra mujer, cuyo aliento se detuvo unos instantes, admirándola en silencio ―. Pero no podía venir a buscarte cada noche, porque cada vez me resistía menos a tu encanto y de seguir así tarde o temprano haría algo más que solo abrazarte… y tenía miedo que por mis conflictos terminaras huyendo de mí otra vez. Por eso me conformé con imaginar que a través de la luna cuya vista compartimos, yo te miraba dormir, aún a la distancia.

Elsa decidió guardar silencio, escuchando atenta las confesiones de la pelirroja, todo lo que ella quisiera decirle, tal vez entendiendo el trasfondo de sus secretos y porqués podría pensar en la manera de resolver el problema en el que ambas se encerraron, sin vislumbrar claramente una salida.

―No sé por qué me pasó, ni cómo llegué a sentirlo, pero un día me di cuenta que garabateaba corazones con tu nombre a mitad de mi clase de literatura. Después no conseguí escuchar más la voz de mis mentores sino tu risa, tan jovial, tan modesta, tan tranquila… Y así me encontré pasando noches enteras peleando contra mis pensamientos hasta que ya no me quedaron fuerzas y cedí no solo a mi imaginación más oscura, sino a mis actos más pecaminosos con tu imagen como bandera. Eras tú o las matemáticas… y por supuesto que tú eras mucho más atractiva. Perdí.

Elsa vaciló, las palabras de Anna le cosquillearon en el vientre.

―Otro día ―continuó la pelirroja ―, mientras intentaba estudiar leyes agrarias para mi sesión de derecho, mis ojos se encontraron vagando en tu perfil… Estabas tan perfecta, con tu rostro serio y gentil mientras trabajabas y yo te admiraba en silencio desde mi rincón. Por ti me volví una visitante asidua de la biblioteca, eras el principal motivo por el que decidí hacer mis tareas en ese lugar. Y cuando me miraste y sonreíste con toda tu dulzura supe lo que tenía qué hacer. Escribí delante de ti mi primera carta mientras te veía firmar pergaminos y asentir seriamente a la conversación de Anders… Llevé la carta en el bolsillo todo el día, indecisa sobre dejártela o no, mi ángel y mi demonio se enfrentaron en una batalla violenta donde terminó venciendo el mal. Y cuando me oculté hacia una de las orillas del fiordo para leerla, vi que las mozas machacaban flores para hacer jabón y todo mi plan pareció tomar forma. Lo de los lirios fue un agregado romántico, los vi, los olí y me recordaron a ti, porque todo lo bello me recuerda a ti… Así que llevé un par conmigo junto a otras especias que preparaba la servidumbre, especias con las que después me acicalé para evitar que reconocieras mi aroma; un error, por supuesto, uno grave que te llevó hacia Honeymaren.

Elsa se peinó los mechones de cabello, bufando por las cosas a las que tuvo que recurrir su hermana para lograr su cometido.

―¿Quién más conoce tus hábitos sino yo? ―continuó la joven mujer, mirándola directamente a los ojos ―. Te observo tanto que hasta cuento tus pasos desde tu habitación hasta la biblioteca... Y así lo hice la mañana en la que te dejé mi primera carta, novecientos cincuenta y nueve pasos antes de correr el cerrojo, con mi emoción haciéndome estallar por dentro en tanto imaginaba cada uno de tus gestos mientras leías; y por dios que daría mi vida por haber atestiguado tal escena. ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó recogerla del cesto de basura?

Elsa quiso sonreír, Anna la conocía tan bien, pero todo lo romántico de la historia era también parte de su dolor, una herida constante. No pudo hacer más que asentir con un ligero movimiento de labios y una inexpresiva palabra.

―Poco.

Anna calló, con la mirada fija en el suelo. La rubia suavizó el agarre de las sábanas que aún cubrían su cuerpo desnudo. Quedaban muchas dudas por resolver, muchas dudas importantes.

―¿Pensabas continuar… después de casarte con Kristoff? ―preguntó, y el gesto de la pelirroja se curveó en una dolorosa sonrisa de medio lado, más bien triste.

Anna lanzó un hondo suspiro.

―Sabía que lo nuestro no tenía futuro, pero aun así me aferré porque disfrutaba amarte y disfrutaba la forma en la que ocurría, se me enchinaba la piel solo verte en esta habitación con los ojos vendados, esperando por mí. Quise dejarlo muchas veces, no te miento, pero me resultó imposible. Y cuando comenzaste a ceder, y cuando te descubrí tan inocente, tan niña, conociendo cosas de ti que nunca presenciaría de otro modo. Tu sensualidad de mujer, tu candor de reina, tu entrega absoluta… todo eso me atrapó como una telaraña atrapa a su presa… La farsa de mi matrimonio, sin embargo, debía continuar para que no sospecharas de mí, me pareció la mejor manera de desviar cualquier sospecha con base en la discreta investigación que llevabas. Así que debía mantener la mentira con Kristoff. Incluso para hacerte sufrir… esta debía arder.

―Matrimonio, Anna ―dijo la rubia mordazmente, ignorando todas las escenas donde la pareja se comía a besos mientras a ella los celos la consumían ―, intenta ir al grano, por favor.

A Anna no le quedó más remedio que volver a la pregunta.

―Cuando las cosas comenzaron a salirse de mis manos y tú te acercabas a Honeymaren tuve que actuar; estaba asustada y celosa, Elsa, pensabas que era ella, una candidata fuerte y además te gustaba.

Elsa desvió la vista y se removió incómoda contra el respaldo de su lecho, jamás le pareció tan insuficiente.

―Supe que ella dejó a su enamorada por otra mujer ―la atención de la rubia se reflejó en su rostro, claramente perturbado ―¿Te duele saberlo? Lo escuché de los mozos, los mozos saben muchas cosas, Elsa.

―Pero no que te escabulles a mi habitación.

―¿Qué pueden decir los guardias si me ven entrar a tus aposentos además que es su deber conservar íntegra tu intimidad? Soy tu hermana y es mi costumbre, nada raro tiene. De peores cosas han sido testigos.

Elsa comprendió, fue una buena atajada. Pero su duda continuaba sin respuesta.

―Kristoff ―reiteró a Anna, apremiándola a seguir.

―Tal vez de niña matrimoniarme era mi sueño ―dijo Anna, más segura ―, yo fui preparada para un príncipe al contrario de ti. La familia tradicional era mi lección de todos los días pero, cuando crecí y maduré, ¿para qué buscar un príncipe si a mi lado tenía a una reina? Una muy hermosa, por cierto, protectora y fuerte. Pero claro, ya había metido la pata, ¿no? Y un muchacho decente esperaba se le concediera mi mano ―su tono de voz de repente sonó molesto y arrepentido ―. No sabía qué hacer, cómo decirle que yo… simplemente… dejé de quererlo. No podía matarlo, Elsa, por eso seguí siendo la amante de los dos hasta donde pudiera soportarlo, o hasta donde fuera descubierta. Y un día… un día, hermana… descubrí que me amabas, y lloré como nunca. Lloré mientras te hacía el amor porque escucharte pronunciar mi nombre en cada caricia fue el premio maldito que me concedió el ángel malvado. Y también me odié porque sabía que jamás llegarías a decírmelo sin una venda en los ojos. Me odié porque pensé que a pesar de que tú me deseabas, en algún momento esa intimidad no la compartirías conmigo de manera consciente y en mi lugar habría otra persona, una que te haría feliz porque podía. Y tuve celos, Elsa, tuve celos, muchos celos ―Anna aprovechó para secarse las lágrimas que le resbalaron como cascada por el pecoso rostro, antes de continuar su doloroso relato ―. Desde entonces hice todo lo posible por provocártelos a ti. Una razón para conquistarte, y otra para que sintieras lo mismo que yo. Así que me arreglé, me peiné, me maquillé y también quedé atrapada en mi relación con Kristoff. Creí que si te presionaba tarde o temprano pelearías por mí… pero fue lo contrario y te acercaste a Honeymaren; y en un arrebato mal pensado decidí aceptar la estúpida propuesta de matrimonio.

―Pero estaba harta ―expresó erráticamente la joven, mientras el llanto se le anidaba en la garganta y sus manos buscaban dónde reposar ―, harta de fingir amar a otra persona, harta de mentirte a ti y mentirle a Kristoff. Lo aprecio, de verdad lo aprecio, pero nunca voy a amarlo. Y sí, antes de que vuelvas a preguntar, sí, pensaba continuar contigo después de casarme con él, no sé cómo, pero lo haría, porque no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ti. ¿Cómo iba a manejarlo? No lo sé, pero la idea de dormir a Kristoff con esos menjurjes que usa Ryder para sedar a los caballos me pareció estupenda ―Anna no dejó a Elsa reaccionar con la facilidad que tuvo la pelirroja de siquiera pensar en esa idea ―, lo único que sé ―dijo, acercándose a su hermana para mirarla directamente a los ojos ―es que no albergo ningún deseo de acostarme con otra persona que no seas tú. Estoy rendida a tus pies, reina Elsa.

Elsa apartó la mirada mientras procesaba sus pensamientos. El labio le tembló. Vaya lío digno de una novela.

―Qué historia tan fascinante, y tan romántica, seguro; pero no deja de ser cruel. Kristoff no merece esto, es un buen hombre y te ama y aunque no le correspondas le debes respeto. No sé cómo voy a verlo ahora; cómo voy a verme a mí; cómo voy a verte a ti, Anna.

Anna acortó la distancia entre ellas.

―Nada tiene que cambiar, Elsa. ¿Qué tal si solo me miras como me has mirado siempre? Como miras al amor de tu vida. Tú me amas, yo te amo, ¿qué debemos hacer?

Anna levantó el pañuelo blanco a la altura de sus ojos. Elsa se lo arrebató.

―Hagamos lo que se debe hacer: dejar de soñar con imposibles.

Después del golpe, la reina desvió su vista largo rato, en silencio, hasta que finalmente suspiró, consciente de que en esas condiciones ocultar sus sentimientos era ya una necedad.

―Sí… te amo. Te amo como mi hermana y te amo como mujer y eso es algo que no voy a negar, no puedo hacerlo, ya te abrí la puerta de mi habitación y… otras cosas ―expresó con un sarcasmo herido ―. Maldigo la hora en que vinimos al mundo como hermanas porque me habría encantado tener la oportunidad de cortejarte, acercarme a ti como un noble caballero y besar tu mano, y regalarte flores caras y hermosas mientras al oído te proponía situaciones indecorosas. Te habría conquistado con todas mis ventajas sin importarme mi condición de mujer, ni de reina, ni de nada, simplemente por conseguirte… ― bajó su tono de voz y dejó de mirar a Anna ―Pero no es nuestra situación, somos todo lo que no debimos ser y te amo tanto que no puedo quitarte la oportunidad de ser feliz con un hombre, uno que puedes presentar a la sociedad.

Anna se removió incómodamente en su sitio, esperando las balas de Elsa.

―Por ahora no lo amas, por ahora ―reiteró ―… Pero Kristoff es un buen hombre, tienes la oportunidad de casarte con él y formar una familia, una aceptable.

Anna observó a la mujer, la muchacha se veía tan rígida, su postura le recordaba a la Elsa que se sentaba en su oficina a tratar con duques fastidiosos. Afuera la luz de la mañana comenzaba a asomarse a la recámara de la reina, pequeños destellos de sol iluminaban las siluetas de las dos monarcas, una frente a la otra, como dos enamoradas despidiéndose después de una noche de amor prometiendo verse pronto.

―¿Y tú?

―No me molesta estar sola.

―Sabía que dirías eso; por dios, Elsa, eres tan predecible ―dijo la pelirroja, cubriendo su rostro con las manos ―. Si te digo que estoy dispuesta a renunciar a todo seguro me dirás que no.

―Anna, tienes qué entender la posición en la que estamos. Eres la única que le puede dar continuidad a nuestro linaje.

―¿Así que de eso se trata todo, Elsa? ¿De tener herederos?

―Por supuesto que no, se trata de no quitarte la oportunidad de ser madre. Anna, ¿qué futuro crees que puedes tener conmigo? No sabes si solo soy un gusto pasajero y en lo sucesivo desearás estar con alguien más y Kristoff no estará y sin él la opción de tener una familia decente. Yo no puedo darte hijos y tú deseas ser madre. Yo no puedo darte muchas cosas.

―Yo solo te quiero a ti.

Elsa se incorporó para alejarse de la princesa. Luego volvió hacia ella y la tomó de la mano, mirando hacia el suelo mientras elegía sus palabras. Los ojos azules se perdían entre los rayos del sol que iluminaban la figura pálida de la reina.

―Tal vez si tienes con qué comparar… ―dijo al fin.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Cásate con Kristoff e intenta hacer una vida con él. Si no puedes, después de un tiempo, yo te esperaré.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron como platos, apenas comprendiendo lo que escuchaba.

―¿Qué es lo que dices?

―Solo quiero que tengas todas las posibilidades y que no estés conmigo por un sentimiento que quizá no es más que admiración y apego. Quiero que te des cuenta por ti misma que de verdad me quieres como podrías querer a una persona cualquiera, y no como una figura simbólica en tu vida por razones de parentesco y experiencias traumáticas que antes vivimos, cosas que ni tú ni yo decidimos, claro está.

―Pero, Elsa, es una locura, ¿cuánto tiempo debería pasar para entender que es momento de volver contigo?

―El que tú necesites.

―¿Y si eso no sucede?

―Habré tenido razón.

Anna discrepaba de la idea, le parecía terrible y abnegada.

―¿Piensas estar con Honeymaren si yo me caso con Kristoff? ¿Ese es tu deseo?

Elsa sonrió, de manera tan dulce que hizo a la pelirroja sonreír también.

―Te esperaré, Anna, el tiempo que deba ser, no te preocupes por mí.

―Yo no te quiero con nadie, no te quiero con Honeymaren, bastante he sufrido imaginando que estás con ella y apenas podía soportarlo, Elsa; no me obligues a aceptar eso.

―Creo que no estás para imponer condiciones, ¿te recuerdo qué nos trajo hasta aquí?

Anna abrió la boca, sorprendida del espadazo, no le quedaba de otra que someterse a las disposiciones de la reina, después de todo, era eso o era nada. Tenía qué aprovechar las ofertas.

―¿Qué haré cuando ya no quiera seguir engañando a Kristoff? ―preguntó resignada la joven.

―Se lo dirás.

―¿Tan fácil? ―preguntó con sarcasmo, y le regresaron el tiro.

―Te recuerdo nuevamente que ya fuiste una maestra del engaño, eres buena para formular historias, ahora debes enfrentar las consecuencia de tus actos; que seas mi hermana no te exime de sanciones y ya he sido demasiado benevolente contigo, en otras circunstancias habrías enfrentado el destino al que tanto temía "la luna que me ama". Y hablando de eso, quisiera saber a qué te referías exactamente.

―A las represalias sociales, y a tu rechazo más que otra cosa, por lo que somos.

―¿Y las veces que desapareciste? ¿Y los berrinches que provocaste?

―Enfrentaba mis propios demonios… la… mayoría de las veces; en otras ocasiones solo quería que me extrañaras... Hacer esto también me destruía ―exhaló.

La paciencia de la rubia estaba a punto del colapso, pero decidió no alargar la angustia de la muchacha, estaba segura que ya había sufrido lo suficiente. Las cosas tampoco debieron resultarle sencillas, Elsa por lo menos ignoraba que se trataba de ella, pero Anna sabía a quién veía cada noche, a quién amaba y eso, de ponerse en su lugar, debía implicar una tortura de grandes dimensiones. Se preguntó si en algún momento habría considerado hacer lo mismo, pero Anna siempre había sido la valiente y una vez más lo demostraba.

Por la mente de la rubia vagó cada palabra plasmada en las misivas; el miedo de la joven por ser descubierta, el temor a su rechazo, lo herida que estaba después de desaparecerse por días; entonces Elsa pudo admirar la fortaleza de su hermana para enfrentarse a sus sentimientos ella sola, haciendo algo más que fastidiarse como Elsa hizo con los suyos.

Los ojos de la reina barrieron el cuerpo de la chica mientras en su mente rondaba el candente recuerdo de sus encuentros sexuales y todas las dudas que se alojaron en su cabeza tras estos actos. Miró a Anna y entendió por qué a pesar de ser unos centímetros más pequeña y delgada, pudo sostener sus cincuenta y cuatro kilos de peso, y es que ella, además de cabalgar todos los días, pasaba mucho tiempo entre mozos y soldados que le valieron un par de piernas suficientemente fuertes y otro par de hábiles brazos.

La educación de la princesa era además excepcional, por lo que Elsa comprendió de dónde la pelirroja obtuvo la brillante idea de usar diferentes tintas para escribir las cartas, así como distintos estilos de caligrafía, ¿no había notado Elsa, después de todo, a una Anna leyéndole libros a Olaf? Pues seguramente de ahí nacieron los poemas, el romanticismo de los lirios y la fogosidad de las cartas. Sabrá dios qué tantas cosas se habrá leído la chiquilla entonces si al mínimo tacto de sus dedos, la piel de la reina se encendía.

Con sobrada maestría hubo pistas en todo y en tremendo engaño se dejó meter la poderosa reina de las nieves, "la soberana", "la sabia". Anna haría un excelente papel al frente de su ejército. Tal vez en lugar de ser una princesa, debería enviársele como espía.

―Elsa ―la escuchó murmurar―, ¿estás segura que quieres renunciar a mí? Porque luego de eso no tendrás más mis caricias, ni mis besos, ni te haré el amor cada noche; luego de esto no podrás tocarme como te gusta, habrás de conformarte con soñar conmigo, que me tienes, que me amas, pero no podrás venir a mí porque yo estaré durmiendo en otra cama. ¿Eso es lo que deseas? ¿Quieres que mi cuerpo le pertenezca a Kristoff? ¿Quieres que sean sus manos las que me toquen? ¿Sus labios los que me besen? ¿Su lengua la que me recorra? ¿Quieres que en lugar de que mis dedos hurguen dentro de ti, sea él quien me…?

―Considero innecesario tu ánimo para describirlo, muchas gracias ―interrumpió la rubia.

―¿Entonces no te importará lo que se hable después de que yo lo deje? ¿Las repercusiones legales que acontezcan? ¿Acaso no tenemos prohibido renunciar a nuestros matrimonios?

―¿No dijiste que soy la reina y puedo hacer lo que me plazca? Haré que seas una mujer completamente libre cuando tú así lo decidas. Aunque eso implique ensuciarme las botas con la sangre del duque. Ya sabes qué duque.

―¿Y viviremos cómo? ¿Seremos qué? ¿Alguien llegará a saberlo?

―En su momento lo veremos.

Elsa sabía que las probabilidades de que aquello ocurriera eran mínimas, pero debía tener alguna forma de convencer a la pelirroja sin que sospechara la trampa a la que era conducida, ¿para qué discutir más? La reina determinó que sus acciones no eran viles si con eso conseguía que su hermana encontrara otras formas para ser feliz, sin Elsa de por medio.

―Será el matrimonio más corto de la historia.

Dijo la princesa, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, llevando sus prendas en la mano.

―Volveré a ti más pronto de lo que imaginas, amada señora, mi bella mujer.

Desde la cama, Elsa le sonrió, consciente de que sería la última imagen de Anna saliendo de su habitación en mucho tiempo.

Dos semanas más tarde, la princesa Anna de Arendelle contrajo las debidas nupcias con su prometido, Kristoff Bjorgman, partiendo enseguida hacia una larga luna de miel por Europa, regalo de la reina, mientras la última volvía a la normalidad de sus días, ocupándose de su pueblo. El libro mayor regresó a sus manos despojando de su mente los recuerdos de cada misiva encontrada en su escritorio.

Cada día, sin embargo, un lirio de diferente color era colocado en una esquina de este. Un mensaje de que, desde cualquier rincón del mundo donde se encontrara, Anna mantenía vigentes sus acuerdos.

**xxx**

***(1). ****Bueno, yo solo puse en el buscador cómo se leería "cronología de lo desconocido" en noruego y el traductor lo puso así. Si alguien sabe noruego y me corrige, acepto el regaño.**

***(2) Mamá en noruego, así sin más.**

**Mi tardanza se debió a que además de este largo capítulo (que al final dividí en dos), escribí también el epílogo, la hoja de notas y el primer capítulo de mi siguiente fanfic para publicar todo de una sola vez. Y al trabajo que me enloqueció. Una gran disculpa por fallar a mi promesa de las dos semanas.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

Bastaron dos fructíferos años para que Arendelle se convirtiera en una potencia continental, cada día por lo menos, una decena de barcos arribaban al fiordo para entregar y recoger materias y productos. Los contratos en los que Elsa trabajara antaño sembraron raíces y la casa de Arendelle crecía en popularidad y riqueza. La joven soberana se entregó a su trabajo y los resultados fueron positivos, la gente estaba contenta, incluso ese año el reino celebraba por primera vez un espectáculo deportivo de dimensiones internacionales.

Todo afuera era una fiesta de luces y colores.

―Su majestad, llegó otra misiva de Weselton ― Kai anunció desde la puerta.

―¿Weselton? Creí que el Duque había jurado no hacer más tratos con Arendelle.

―El duque es como un niño mimado, Anders, y acostumbrado a que si el juego no avanza a su favor, él simplemente coge su pelota y se va; para su mala suerte, esta vez la pelota no es suya y el descanso es largo, así que no le queda otra más qué aceptar mis reglas en el juego. Adelante, Kai, puedes entregármela.

―Majestad, Gerda me envía para saber si la comida se realizará en el salón principal.

―Y el mensajero del duque espera por una respuesta ―habló de nuevo el sirviente mayor, disculpándose con su compañera de servicio.

Elsa los miró a ambos.

―No necesitamos a Weselton, pero me gusta saber que él nos necesita a nosotros. Anders, toma mi rechazo como una pequeña venganza por lo cretino que fue en el pasado ―mencionó la soberana a su contador.

―En ese caso, permítame hacer los honores y dirigirle un mensaje claro al duque, majestad.

―Hilde, dile a Gerda, por favor, que son pocos invitados, usaremos el comedor del ala este ―y luego se volvió a Kai ―. Anders te acompañará a despedir al mensajero, hazme el favor de conducirlo hasta él.

―Lo que usted indique, mi señora.

―Gracias.

La moza y el contador salieron de la oficina, excepto Kai, que anunció a otro visitante.

―Hay otra persona que quiere verla.

―Solo tengo unos minutos ―respondió la mujer, retomando su escritura ―, pero dile que pase. Y entrega estas cartas a Anders que olvidó en mi mesa; comunícale, por favor, que lo espero en la comida.

―Atiendo la orden, con su permiso.

Kai pronunció una reverencia y abandonó la oficina, dejando la puerta abierta para la visitante.

―¿Un día largo, mi señora?

―Y qué lo digas… ―dijo la rubia, con la mirada fija en el pergamino que garabateaba, antes de alzar la cabeza al reconocer la voz ―¡Honeymaren!

―Tal vez no sea el mejor momento para visitar a mi reina.

―Por favor, siempre es bueno verte.

La northuldra se acercó para reverenciar a la soberana y dejar sobre el escritorio un paquete envuelto con un hermoso papel.

―Un obsequio para usted desde América, en un bello día; me pregunto cómo es que logras excusarte de una fiesta tan bonita por mantener la nariz hundida entre los libros.

―Años de práctica ―respondió la monarca ―. Además alguien debe firmar los certificados para los ganadores. Por cierto, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás lista para representar a Arendelle?

―Estoy… ansiosa por enorgullecer a la corona que me lo dio todo.

―Oh, vamos, no seas modesta, eres tú la del talento.

―Talentos que desarrollé gracias a ti, tú me brindaste las oportunidades.

―Yo solo… Quise que… te dedicaras a lo que amas.

En ese punto las dos jóvenes guardaron silencio, formándose una tensión de la que ambas fueron plenamente conscientes. La northuldra jamás le ocultó a la rubia sus sentimientos, no fue siquiera necesario decírselo, Honeymaren trabajaba cada día para tocar el corazón de la arendeliana.

―¿Vas a quedarte después de las competiciones?

La pregunta sorprendió a la morena, que se había perdido momentáneamente en sus pensamientos.

―No-no lo sé, dependerá.

―¿De qué?

―De ti. Y si quieres que me quede ―Elsa suspiró y finalmente se puso de pie para acercarse a la visitante.

Ni siquiera intentó enamorarse de Honeymaren, para Elsa, cualquier sentimiento de amor romántico que pudiera reconocer la dirigía siempre a una sola persona: a Anna. Y a pesar de que la reina accedió a noches de pasión con la northuldra, nunca pudo disfrutar una caricia de la misma manera como lo hiciera con la princesa, a pesar de que solo al final de la última noche fue consciente que esta era su amante secreta.

―¿Aún la esperas, cierto? ―interrogó la deportista, penetrando a través del rostro serio de la monarca ―Está con él hace dos años, no puedes seguir así, esperando que regrese; no va a suceder, Elsa, es momento de aceptarlo.

―Ya lo hice ―expresó débilmente la otra mujer, con enormes rasgos de melancolía ―; desde el día que se casó con él supe que la perdí, que yo misma la entregué en sus brazos. Ella no iba a regresar ―su triste mirada se dirigió a la joven, a quien tomó de las manos ―. Y si me aferro a mi soledad no es por Anna. Es por ti, yo no puedo hacerte esto…

―A mí no me importa, no soy una niña, estoy consciente de que no soy lo que deseas y aun así quiero estar contigo, conquistarte y esperar a que un día finalmente me ames.

―Suena lindo ―profirió la reina, soltándola para volver a su escritorio―, pero no es justo para ti, no es correcto, eres una buena mujer y necesitas a alguien que no tenga…

―¿Sentimientos por su hermana? Sabes que nunca te juzgué y nunca lo haría.

―Lo sé.

―¿Entonces, qué esperas, Elsa? Necesitas tiempo para ti, buscar tu propia felicidad, tu hermana ya tiene la suya.

Elsa se mordió el labio, por supuesto que lo sabía, es lo que esperaba, de hecho; así que al final de cuentas tuvo razón, Anna estaba bien con Kristoff.

―Necesitas a alguien que no sea yo. Piénsalo, estás en la cúspide de tu carrera, eres una atleta en progreso, viajas, haces lo que te gusta; no te puedo encerrar entre las paredes de este castillo para hacer algo que no disfrutas.

―Te disfruto a ti.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero ―la riñó Elsa.

―Elsa… si no soy yo, será alguien más y no quiero eso, no estoy preparada para saber que estás con otra persona después de permanecer detrás de ti por tanto tiempo. Si fuera Anna tal vez lo aceptaría porque sé que eso es lo que más deseas pero, ¿otra? Otra no, Elsa.

―Fui clara cuando te dije que…

―Sí, sí, lo fuiste, lo sé, lo fuiste. Un par de noches en tu alcoba no significó que me entregabas tu amor. Lo sé, pero… esperaba que cambiaras de opinión.

Los azules ojos de Elsa la observaron, preguntándose qué podía ver Honeymaren en ella para insistir de ese modo, si era tan insípida. ¿Y qué atractivo podía encontrarle cualquier persona como para que la atleta pensara que iría corriendo a los brazos de otra mujer? Porque para esas alturas Elsa había aceptado que jamás podría forjar una relación sentimental con ningún muchacho, así que, además de Anna y Honeymaren, ¿quién más apostaría algo por ella?

―No estoy interesada en nadie. Permaneceré sola por otro tiempo; quizá si cuando sienta que finalmente estoy preparada para comenzar una relación tú estás soltera y cerca, prometo que serás mi primera opción.

El rostro de la morena alargó una sonrisa resignada, bajando la cabeza para luego volver a mirar a la joven de cabellos platinados.

―Sabes que eso no va a suceder, es una trampa. Pero por el momento voy a aceptarlo y andaré por ahí, vagando cerca de tu castillo por si un día te animas a escribirme. Solo espero que tu necedad por seguir soltera no se deba realmente a que disfrutas ser cotizada, ¿ah? ¿Son esas sus intenciones, mi lady? ―Elsa rió jovialmente ―Apuesto que el duque de Whitesoperry estará muy contento por eso.

―Duque de Whitehold ―corrigió la monarca ―¿Cómo piensas que suena parecida una cosa con la otra? ¿Y por qué lo mencionas a él?

―Porque lo vi allá abajo, ensayando seriamente su propuesta de matrimonio, así que será otro lord con el que tendrás qué lidiar este mes.

―Ay, no puede ser ―dijo Elsa, cubriéndose con su mano la mitad de la cara.

―Si usted me lo permite, puedo ayudarle a despacharlo.

―No, gracias ―se apresuró a responder la rubia ―. No creo que le convenga a Arendelle vaciar estiércol de reno sobre uno de sus aliados. ¿Quieres… acompañarme al salón?

―Lo siento, no soy tu esposa, rechazaste mi propuesta y ahora me encuentro seriamente lastimada.

―Bueno, tampoco creo que lo pases tan mal, seguro que encontrarás un par de corredoras que te puedan servir de consuelo en América, ¿no es cierto?

―Es para ahogar las penas.

Elsa asintió medianamente divertida, mientras salía con Honeymaren hacia el pasillo. A varios metros de distancia un grupo de aristócratas dirigidos por Kai se acercaban en sentido contrario.

―Búscame si me necesitas.

Honeymaren besó la mejilla de Elsa y caminó hacia donde la multitud de sirvientes se dirigía para integrarse a las celebraciones. La mujer vio cómo Kai conducía a los invitados hacia el balcón donde presenciarían el desfile y la reina daría por inauguradas las competencias continentales.

Cuando el último de los miembros se perdió tras la puerta y la soberana estaba cerca de encontrarse con ellos, una voz la llamó del otro lado del pasillo. Elsa palideció de una manera alucinante, la figura de Anna se reveló ante sus ojos al volver la vista hacia atrás.

Ambas mujeres se miraron una a la otra, a cada extremo, mientras sus pasos poco a poco las acercaban como una fuerza magnética a la que no podían resistirse.

―¿Elsa?

―Anna… ¿Qué haces aquí?

―¿No te da gusto verme?

La reina vaciló antes de responder, por supuesto que le daba gusto, cómo no iba a darle gusto, todo lo que sabía de Anna era mediante escritos vagos que le enviaba la pelirroja cada tres meses junto a una lista de asuntos resueltos o por revisar. Poco se contaban de ellas en sus cartas. Claro que Elsa estaba feliz, la debilidad en sus piernas se lo decía, ufanándose de su penoso estado.

―No anunciaste tu visita. Cla-claro que me da gusto verte.

―Sé que en mi última carta prometí visitarte en el invierno, pero… digamos que… cambiaron un poco los planes.

―Me doy cuenta. ¿Cuándo fue que llegó esa carta? ¿Hace tres meses?

Aunque era verdad, Elsa mantuvo ese tono herido en sus palabras, como una novia reclamando la ausencia de su enamorado.

―Reconozco que pasó algo de tiempo, pero no demasiado, no exageres. Lo importante es que estoy aquí… ahora…

Como la rubia intentaba verse normal, buscó la forma de disimular su nerviosismo, así que se acomodó la corona sobre su cabeza. Anna sonrió, a ella jamás conseguiría engañarla.

―Está perfectamente colocada, Elsa ―dijo la princesa, acercándose para inspeccionar. Sus alientos de pronto se cruzaron y con tan simple detalle el momento resultó poderosamente íntimo, como un terremoto haciendo vibrar sus cuerpos.

Los ojos de Elsa no encontraron mejor lugar en dónde estacionarse que en los sensuales labios de la pelirroja, quedándose fijos ahí por largo rato, hasta que la reina poco a poco recobró la razón, parpadeando varias veces para asegurarse que no diría ninguna idiotez.

―Ah, debo salir al desfile.

Y no lo logró.

―Lo sé ―dijo Anna, sabía lo que estaba pasando, todo el mundo lo hacía, y aun así mantuvo su entereza, llegó hasta ahí con un propósito y no importaba si el desfile se desmoronaba, ella tenía qué hablar con la reina.

―Elsa, sé que tienes un evento importante al que debes asistir, pero necesito decirte algunas cosas más importantes que eso…

"¿Qué podía ser más importante que el desfile ahora?" Se preguntó inútilmente la reina.

―¿Vienes conmigo? ―Elsa interrumpió, a esas alturas su nerviosismo era más que evidente y la reina que pateaba duques se encontró cometiendo estupidez tras estupidez. Quiso tomar a Anna de la mano para que la siguiera pero pronto se dio cuenta de un faltante, así que regresó su vista a la princesa y buscó al fondo del pasillo y por todos lados ―¿Dónde está Kristoff?

Anna suspiró, acercándose dos pasos a su rubia hermana para poder hablarle claro y de frente.

―Muy lejos, en el norte. Él no vendrá hoy.

―¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí sin él?

Los ojos de Anna se dilataron en el aspecto gentil de Elsa, la rubia se encontraba perdida; a Anna le habría gustado sonreír pero sabía que no era el momento, así que se apresuró a hacer lo que tenía qué hacer.

―Porque te lo prometí, Elsa, te dije que volvería.

Los ojos de Elsa, que todavía parecían buscar a Kristoff, se detuvieron en Anna, cuestionando las palabras que acababa de soltar la pelirroja.

―Anna, ya pasaron dos años. Tienes una vida hecha con tu esposo.

―No, nunca la tuve ―la incredulidad de la rubia se reflejó perfectamente en su rostro conturbado ―. No pasé dos años con Kristoff porque quise, lo hice porque tú me lo pediste.

―Sí, pero se supone que…

―¿Qué sería el matrimonio más corto de la historia?

La mirada de Elsa se desvió hacia uno de los tantos balcones que ofrecía una hermosa vista hacia otra parte del imponente fiordo, rememorando los días en que su cuerpo anheló la presencia de Anna, sudando su nombre, llamándola a gritos ahogados contra la almohada, enojada consigo misma, castigándose por la culpa.

Bajó la cabeza solo para que unos delgados dedos la volvieran a su lugar.

―Te dije que no eras un capricho, Elsa, te lo dije, no te amaba por ser una figura simbólica en mi vida, siempre estuve segura de mis sentimientos. Ni un solo día de todos los que estuve con Kristoff dejé de pensar en ti… y de extrañarte.

―¿Entonces por qué tardaste tanto en volver? ―la pregunta sonó como una súplica, una que permaneció mucho tiempo en el corazón de Elsa, rogando por el día en que pudiera pronunciarse.

―Tonta ―dijo la menor, sonriendo―, nos encomendaste un trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Y no fue sencillo para nosotros lidiar con tantos seres acostumbrados a asuntos tan superficiales.

―¿Superficiales? Tenían qué forjar relaciones internacionales para Arendelle.

―Sí, pues, eso no deja de ser molesto. Es un trabajo pesado y apenas tuvimos tiempo para pensar en el por qué nos aferramos a esto que llamamos vida.

―Está bien, lo hicieron excelente, las cosas fueron bien y Arendelle salió beneficiado.

Anna observó a su hermana mayor, analizando su rostro, sus gestos, el movimiento de sus manos. Elsa sabía que la muchacha tenía más cosas qué decir así que decidió animarla, volviéndose condescendiente.

―¿Qué más tengo qué saber? ―preguntó.

Y para su mala fortuna, Anna decidió no estirar el asunto, fue directo a la yugular.

―Elsa, estoy embarazada.

La noticia hizo que Elsa se estirara de forma tal, que pareció crecer varios centímetros. Pasaron segundos en los que la reina parecía formular una respuesta elaborada, un regaño, hasta un insulto esperaba Anna, pero en realidad Elsa no estaba lista para eso.

―Espera… ¿qué?

Anna finalmente haló a la reina hasta uno de los balcones del lado contrario, con una vista formidable hacia la cascada que desembocaba en el fiordo. Bajó la cortina para ocultar sus figuras de cualquier persona que pudiera requerirlas.

―Voy a ser muy breve ―la muchacha pelirroja se acomodó el vestido y suspiró de nuevo, midiendo las palabras que tendría qué decir ―. Un día me levanté y supe que debía sentar a Kristoff para decirle algunas cosas; por supuesto, comenzando con pedirle disculpas.

―¿Qué hiciste qué?

―Te hice una promesa y moría por cumplirla. Cada día que pasaba me preguntaba si era el momento para dejar a mi esposo y regresar aquí, por ti.

―Anna, yo realmente no esperaba que lo hicieras.

―Al principio Kristoff no lo tomó bien ―continuó la princesa, ignorando las palabras de su hermana mayor ―, pero me confesó que antes de pedirme matrimonio tuvo dudas si debía hacerlo porque sabía que pasaba algo conmigo. Y en lugar de confrontarme siguió adelante porque tuvo miedo que yo le respondiera que sí, en efecto, pasaba algo.

En ese momento Elsa echó el largo cuerpo hacia atrás, su tono de piel se volvía todavía más pálido.

―No le dije nada referente a lo nuestro, no te asustes, él cree que vine aquí porque simplemente no puedo estar lejos de mi hermana. Y en parte es verdad, aunque ciertamente no es porque eres mi hermana.

―Es que Kristoff no es tonto, si me dices que aceptó las cosas fácilmente, discúlpame, pero no voy a creerte.

―Lo hizo. Me preguntó si antes de casarnos tuve un amante y por eso me alejé tanto de él. Por supuesto le respondí que no, pero claro que lo tuve. Te tuve, Elsa.

Elsa desvió los ojos hacia el lago, sintiéndose avergonzada.

―No me hace sentir bien que le mientas a Kristoff.

―No hay de otra, él sabe que te adoro y se dio cuenta lo infeliz que me hacía estar lejos de ti. Si algo sabe Kristoff es que tú eres lo más importante en mi vida y que nada, ni nadie podrá competir jamás contra eso, y lo supo desde antes que nos casáramos pero en su "hombría" supuso que se me pasaría con… ya sabes… "Un amor de verdad".

Aunque fue incapaz de decirlo para no herir a su hermana, la reina entendió perfectamente la referencia.

―Después de estar contigo, Elsa, yo no puedo ver ni sentir a ninguna persona de la misma manera como te siento a ti. Y no estoy confundida, antes de ti realmente me gustaba Kristoff y realmente soñaba con la idea de un príncipe, una boda, hijos… Pensé en que un día tendría sexo con el hombre con quien finalmente me casara pero… ahora, si tú estás, yo no deseo nada más que a ti.

Elsa tuvo que buscar algo qué decir para que sus ojitos no brillaran ante las románticas palabras de su princesa. Anna había superado su galantería.

―Entonces Kristoff no sabe.

―Y no hace falta que lo sepa. Sabrá solo lo que tenga qué saber.

―Sí, hablando de eso, ¿cómo fue que te embarazaste? Es decir… tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

La pelirroja quiso reír, pero sabía que ese tema no debía tomarlo a la ligera, así que le dio la espalda a la rubia y reposó sus manos sobre la baranda de concreto.

―Kristoff tampoco lo sabe.

―¿Qué? ―dijo la rubia, acercándose a ella para enfrentarla ―Anna, no puedes ocultárselo, él merece saber que será padre.

―Ya lo sé, y lo sabrá. Puse una carta en su bolsa de alimentos el día que partió, a estas alturas ya debe haberla leído y seguramente lo tendremos aquí pronto. No pienso ocultarle esto, él disfrutará a su hijo o hija tanto como yo.

Las palabras relajaron el cuerpo de la rubia y antes de que pudiera recargarse contra la barandilla, Anna la detuvo, enredando sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros y tocando íntimamente su nariz con la de ella.

―Pero tienes que saber, que este bebé también es tuyo. Yo soy tu hermana, mi sangre corre por tus venas, lo que yo pueda heredarle a este niño es también parte de tu herencia. Él, o ella tendrá a su padre, pero además será criado por dos mamás. Y sé que lo harás excelente, y vas a amarlo. Porque me amas a mí.

Un aire frío recorrió el cuerpo de la soberana cuando los dedos de la pelirroja le acariciaron el cabello naciente en la parte trasera de su cuello, erizándole la piel. Era la primera vez que volvían a estar así de cerca, mirándose la una a la otra mientras sus alientos se cruzaban, un gesto tan familiar entre las dos.

Elsa tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por las caricias de la pelirroja.

―Al fin tendrás un heredero, mi amor.

―Sí, bueno, esperaba que estos no fueran los modos ―respondió la jefa de la casa de Arendelle, inclinando su vista hacia la joven ―. Ya estaba por cederle la corona a Olaf.

―Pues aparte de Olaf tendremos otro hijo, y él será un excelente hermano mayor.

―Toda esta situación ―mencionó la rubia, dejándose seducir por el peculiar susurro en la voz de la princesa, y por sus ojos esmeralda que no dejaban de mirarle inquisitivamente los labios, ―, es ya de por sí extraña, no sé si debamos…

―Sí, debemos. Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tu hermana y tú tampoco, no cargaré sobre mis hombros el peso de algo que yo no decidí. Te voy a amar hasta donde mi libertad no atente contra tu vida, o con la mía. O con la de nuestros hijos.

Elsa la abrazó por la cintura a lo que Anna se sintió desfallecer, nada se compararía jamás al tacto suave de Elsa y todos los sentimientos que un simple roce de sus manos le provocaba a la menor.

―Hoy también fue uno de esos días en los que me levanté esperando verte regresar.

―¿No has dejado de amarme?

―Ni un solo día.

―Ni yo a ti. Estaremos juntas toda la vida, Elsa. A los ojos del mundo moriremos solteras, pero dentro de estas puertas, en este castillo, nos amaremos para siempre.

Elsa asentía con la cabeza mientras hablaba con los ojos cerrados.

―Te prometo que hablaré con Kristoff cuando esté aquí, no te dejaré cargar sola con esto ―abrió los ojos y se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de Anna, una sonrisa cargada de amor, una que extrañó tanto ― Y voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad. Y juro amarte cada día de mi vida, Anna.

―Juro amarte para siempre, mi hermosa señora, mi bella mujer.

Finalmente se besaron, sellando con ese gesto su promesa.

―¿Me acompañas al balcón? Ya que somos las gobernantes de Arendelle un desfile nos espera.

―Si me llevas de la mano.

Elsa la tomó de la mano y corrió las cortinas encontrándose con Gerda, Kai, y un montón de sirvientes que buscaban desesperados a la reina por todo el castillo.

―Ahí está, su majestad; solo la esperan a usted para… Ah, su alteza, qué bueno es verla, bienvenida de nuevo a Arendelle. ¿Anunciamos su salida?

―La de ambas, si tienes la amabilidad, Kai.

La felicidad reflejada en la genuina sonrisa de la reina hizo que el estómago de Anna volviera a sentir un cosquilleo como si de una adolescente se tratara. Esperaba que fuera eso y no los estragos de un embarazo de cuatro meses.

Las dos mujeres caminaron de la mano hasta el balcón, donde la multitud enardecida las recibió con aplausos y vítores, dando comienzo al desfile y a la primera celebración de los juegos deportivos en Arendelle, mientras yo, Gerda Abrahamz las miraba a sus espaldas, el semblante feliz y relajado de la reina regresó, y con la princesa la casa de Arendelle volvió a ser lo que era antes de que la niña pelirroja se marchara, un lugar feliz.

"Princesa Anna de Arendelle, tres kilos, cuatrocientos gramos, cincuenta y dos centímetros de largo. Pecosa como el cielo estrellado, pelirroja, traviesa y vivaz, encantadora. Enamoradiza y soñadora. Caminó a la edad de catorce meses. Su primera palabra: Elsa, su hermana.

Interés amoroso: Elsa, la reina.

Su hermana"*.

*Extracto del libro de los secretos _"Cronología de lo desconocido: Reina Elsa de Arendelle",_ textos por Gerda Abrahamz, Tomo X. Vol. V. Páginas 1,501, 1,502; (Año: 1818 ―pendiente). Reino de Arendelle.

**Fin**

**xxx**

_**Eternal Winter Moon**_**, la respuesta a tus preguntas se encuentra en la parte final de la hoja de agradecimientos, me encuentro nerviosa al respecto, espero resulten satisfactorias. **

**Un pequeño, pero muy cariñoso agradecimiento a cada uno en la hoja final, reitero mi esperanza de que puedan leerlo.**


	14. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

"_Con la voluntad encendida y el deseo siempre vivo me complazco en citarla, su majestad, dos veces en este día. La primera justo ahora, si te asomas a tu balcón y miras hacia el fiordo nos encontrarás tendidos en el césped, Olaf está enseñando a leer a Eric y él va muy adelantado, ayer me recitó el abedecedario completo en noruego, inglés y francés. Creo que heredó tu inteligencia, amada de mi alma._

_Le pedí a Gerda que preparara el desayuno para los cuatro, así que no bajes al comedor, te esperamos acá, por favor trae un libro porque Eric adora escucharte leer. Tenemos sándwiches y café para ti._

_De acuerdo, la segunda cita es esta noche, solo tú y yo, en nuestra recámara, bueno, tu recámara, que es mía también, prepararé la cena yo misma y adornaré el balcón para una romántica velada, espero que te guste. ¡Ya quiero que llegue la hora!_

_Y para más tarde, después de un par de deliciosas copas de vino, ¿le apetece ir a la cama, mi dulce señora? Tengo algo preparado para nosotras además de haberte arruinado la sorpresa de la cena, solo te pediré una cosa: ¿tendrá usted la bonanza, mi encantadora reina, de usar ese… vestido de noche que tanto me enloquece…? _

_Por Eric no te preocupes, Olaf lo cuidará por hoy y la próxima semana viene su padre por él para llevarlo a acampar al Bosque Encantado._

_Entonces, la esperamos a desayunar, su majestad, mi amada señora, mi bella mujer._

_La luna que te ama._

_Tu Anna"._

Elsa depositó la carta sellada con los labios pintados de Anna sobre su mesita de noche, tomó el ramo de lirios depositado sobre esta y leyó una pequeña tarjeta escrita igualmente con la hermosa caligrafía de la princesa.

"_¿Sabías que los lirios se regalan entre parejas que llevan mucho tiempo juntas y que son fieles la una a la otra? Simbolizan el amor que dura para siempre, o el amor que no se acaba. También es un poco triste, pues es una flor que acostumbra ponerse en las tumbas, como un saludo al más allá… Un indicativo de encontrarse en otra vida, o una promesa de seguir fiel a pesar de la partida de la pareja. _

_Es mi promesa de que voy a amarte, Elsa, en esta vida y en la otra". _

**xxx**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta su final, eres verdaderamente apreciado y apreciada. Espero que nos encontremos pronto de nuevo. Salud y felicidad te deseo.**

***El texto citado en la tarjeta de Anna lo escribí casi tal cual lo encontré en una página sobre el significado de los lirios porque me encantó, y cuyo enlace cito a continuación: **** : / / s****, por tanto no es un texto que me corresponda y doy los créditos a quien lo escribió.**


	15. Hoja de agradecimientos y respuestas

**Hoja de agradecimientos y respuestas:**

Siempre he agradecido el tiempo que se toman para leer, pero aún me conmueve cuando además se dan otro poco de tiempo para dejarnos un comentario, es muy gratificante para quienes escribimos, nos hace saber si vale la pena continuar como se tiene concebido, alargarlo, cortarlo… Tal vez forma parte también de nuestro 'ego', pero una se emociona dos veces: una con lo que escribe, y otra cuando los leemos a ustedes. Por todo su apoyo, muchas gracias.

**Madh-M.-** Bueno, se trataba de crear un poco de confusión, este fanfic siempre concebido para una relación incestuosa entre las hermanas, así que, todo siempre estuvo pensado para ellas, como debe ser, porque el elsanna es un ship muy bonito.

**foxXwings.-** Gracias, pimpolla que se emocionó con el penúltimo capítulo. Fue una respuesta masiva de tu parte.

**Dichiro.-** Gracias, a ti te conozco (dentro de lo posible), desde hace mucho tiempo y saber que permaneces aquí me hace preguntarme si de verdad hago bien las cosas. Espero que nos encontremos siempre.

**Miguel . puente de jesus.-** Lo separé todo porque olvido que FanFiction mantiene políticas rígidas, ja , ja. Estuviste presente en cada capítulo, como el chico que le echa porras a su amigo atleta entre gradas vacías. Gracias por todo.

**Mari-Argentina.-** Wow, esa rutina de desinfección me lleva horas, te confieso que estoy agotada de llevarla a cabo, y solo pensar que después de esto no podré concebir mi vida entre gérmenes, será una rutina a la cual me habituaré para siempre. La cuarentena ha resultado más cansada de lo que imaginé, la verdad no me adapto, y me siento menos productiva contrario de muchos. En fin, estoy contenta que te gustara, ojalá podamos encontrarnos de nuevo.

**Balticbard.-** Ja, ja, XD. ¿No te gusta el Elsamaren? Así que, si no es Anna, ¿quién te gustaría para Elsa? ¿O alguien más te gustaría para Elsa?

**Guest.-** Nunca pensé en nadie más que Anna, ellas se merecen y siempre se van a pertenecer, digan lo que digan y veamos lo que veamos en las películas, XD.

**VillianSu.-** En algún momento he pensado si debería escribir un pequeño one-shot desde la perspectiva de Anna, pero todavía no me convence la idea. Ahora, con lo nuevo de Crepúsculo veo que el recurso es viable para alguien famoso, tal vez debería animarme. Te cuento que Cartas para Anna sigue en construcción, ya me han regañado por dejarlo a un lado por escribir estos pero, todavía sigue ahí, solo que es un fanfic largo y requiere de más tiempo. Se terminará de escribir muy pronto. Saludes.

**Belyva.-** Jamás dudé en que fuera Anna, soy muy celosa de esta ship y me cuesta mucho trabajo verlas romantizar con otros personajes que no sean ellas si al final no quedarán juntas, le juego al lado positivo, me gustan los finales rosas y felices, aunque no descarto alguna sorpresa pero, Elsa y Anna son inseparables, un puente jamás estará completo sin sus dos extremos, ¿no es así?

**Chat'de'Lune.-** ¿Lune es luna? Porque entonces tiene qué ver con mi fic, ja, ja. Tienes un gran repertorio musical, me ha gustado tenerte como maestra. Por cierto, tú escribiste la palabra "misiva" en un review y de ahí la jalé porque yo no la había considerado. Por eso me gusta interactuar con mis lectores, se aprende tanto de nosotros (que yo también soy lectora). Agradezco todos tus comentarios, siempre con algo nuevo qué aprender.

**Anon.-** ¿Lloraste? Naahhh… ¿lloraste? Ja, ja.

**Ignis dV.-** Para mí los northuldras son personas muy humildes y pacíficas, por ende Honeymaren me inspira más confianza y amistad que otra cosa, todavía no la concibo como una potencial villana.

**La chica del tatuaje.-** Sí, honestamente, a mí también n.n

**Guest.-** Ja, ja, no, no lo era. Espero que sigas en La Vía Láctea. Gracias n.n

**Seizuru.-** ¿Y qué piensas del olor ahora? Ja, ja, recuerdo a un personaje bíblico ciego que engañaron con solo ponerle un trozo de piel de un animal para compararlo con otro hombre que era velludo… Si pasan en la biblia, pasan en la vida real, XD.

**Alex1510.-** ¿Cuál es tu lengua materna? Si es el inglés entonces mis respetos porque yo no consigo aprender ese idioma, por más que me esfuerzo, :-/ Pensé en distintas formas de llevar hacia ese final, donde Elsa descubría a Anna, pero creo que el momento era perfecto así, en pleno acto sexual… debió ser tremendo shock para Elsa, ¿no?

**TheHandOfTheDarkness.-** ¿Cuál ship? ¿Elsamaren? ¿No te gusta ni un poquín?

**Rigaxx24.-** Ahora me arrepiento del capítulo final, pude haber desarrollado un poquito más esa parte, pero considerando que al principio lo pensé para cinco capítulos, terminarlo con doce me pareció ya suficiente, por el momento. Pero todavía albergo la esperanza de un fanfic donde veamos lo que planteas, eh, mira, que estoy segura que ya los debe haber y si no, los escribiré, porque elsanna es el ship que más amo en la vida :')

**HollieRubin.-** Rayos, y yo que me tardé tanto en publicar, me disculpo, y espero que el capítulo 12 haya valido la espera… Ojalá que sí y muchas gracias por compartirlo con tu esposa, si es el ser más querido, entonces dice demasiado y el gusto es mío.

**Margot13.-** Me disculpo, de verdad, necesitaba terminar el epílogo y el primer capítulo del otro fanfic y además, estas notas, para traerlo todo junto. ¿Disculpas aceptadas?

**Guest.-** Gracias, y pues ya nos estamos viendo n.n

**Eternal Winter Moon.- **Muy bien, el review más inesperado e… increíble que recibí por esta publicación. Iré por partes.

Comparto el gusto por Elsa, creo que es mi musa, válgame la cosa.

Para serte honesta, no soy una escritora de dramas, no me siento muy cómoda con ellos porque esos prefiero leerlos la mayoría de las veces, pero no tanto, es que luego siento que las hacen sufrir demasiado y eso me angustia al mismo nivel de ellas, y sobre todo cuando se trata de Elsa, porque ya la vi sufrir mucho en las películas, ahora merece ser feliz, de mi parte es lo que pienso.

Te explico lo siguiente: el fanfic estuvo pensado para cinco, máximo ocho capítulos cortos, y se me fue la mano, y es que se complicaba un poco contar una historia de esta forma en escasos siete párrafos, por eso es que no profundizo demasiado en los conflictos, en realidad la historia no va mucho para eso, y tal vez sea un error, porque quizá solo pensé en el final desde el principio y descarté un desarrollo más elaborado. Mea culpa.

En efecto, para Elsa la cosa estaba clara, no podía avanzar con su hermana como hubiera deseado de otra forma, en la que el parentesco no resultara un problema, así que simplemente dijo "no"; eso y además de estar segura que Anna amaba a Kristoff, y Elsa amaba a Anna, y como la amaba tanto, no podía interponerse en su felicidad, mientras que a ella no le molestaba permanecer sola. A veces hacemos esas cosas por amor. A veces nos resignamos para que la otra parte sea feliz, cuando esta lo es, lo somos nosotros, los enamorados. ¿No te pasa?

Debo confesarte que por un momento me olvidé de Honeymaren, la tenía en la historia desde el principio, y solo me acordé de ella como en el cuarto o quinto capítulo y me asusté, porque ahora tenía qué idear la forma de introducirla en el conflicto donde debió estar desde mucho antes; no quedé conforme con mi manera de dirigirla pero, por todo lo que he leído en sus reviews, dio en el clavo, justo para lo que su intromisión fue requerida, estoy un poco insatisfecha, pero contenta ―introduzca el meme de Rafa Gorgory "estoy feliz, pero enojada"―.

Kristoff no importa, así que podemos descartarlo, XD. Yo quería que el fanfic se centrara en las hermanas y en este triángulo amoroso con la northuldra, y Kristoff solo serviría como referencia, nada más. Batallé un poco para mencionarle en los capítulos finales pero como no importa mucho, pues bueno, él está bien en el norte, allá muy lejos, ja, ja.

Oh, qué bueno que puse algo sobre Honeymaren, la verdad me cae bien y como personaje se me hace decente, y por sus cualidades, a ella la veo como un ser si bien sentimental, también libre, la respeto. Pero elsanna es elsanna y siempre voy a defender mi ship favorito ―inserte corazones en este punto―.

¿Sabes? Yo tengo una pérdida musical de diez años por cuestión religiosa, así que me encanta que me pongan canciones que no conozco porque puedo escucharlas y deleitarme si la letra también me recuerda a las hermanas, ya que tengo una fascinación por ellas. Es un ship tan hermoso.

Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no sé hasta dónde una persona pueda comprender lo bonito que se siente cuando a alguien le gusta lo que escribes, y te lo hace saber, imagino que es como ser una escritora profesional y vender un libro… Es absolutamente hermoso. De verdad que estoy agradecida y conmovida.

Espero haberte brindado respuestas satisfactorias, ojalá el final te haya gustado. Cuídate mucho y un saludo con afecto a la distancia.

LindsayWest…


End file.
